31 Nights Till Halloween
by gaarablack
Summary: this is gonna be a bunch of one-shots with One piece. I'll put one up everyday for the whole month of October that are Halloween themed, or monster themed. warning this will have genderbent, smex, and hopefully if I can get one I like, Yaoi! hope you all enjoy, and at lease read this.
1. Scream

Ok so I gonna do a bunch of different kinds of stories for everyday this month for Halloween! I hope you like this, it was rushed though cause I was trying to get it up before today but I'm like totally off by a few minutes… so enjoy! Review if you like it or not, and I hope you like this!

Sanji walked into the club in her short black mini dress, and witch's hat with her best friends Nami wearing devil horns, and Usopp with a werewolf mask on. It was a week away from Halloween so the place was decorated in a spooky theme. After some time of being there Sanji had this feeling of being watch. Walking up to the railing, and searching around her she spotted a green haired man wearing a white button down shirt, and a red, and black cape. He smirked at her reviling fake fangs. She leaned over the railing gazing down at the man; she could feel her heart start to race the longer she watched him. He nodded his head to come down to join him.

"Who's that?" Nami asked checking out the mysterious man. Sanji shrugged her shoulders biting her lower lip. Should she go down? She could feel something about him but weather it was good, or bad she didn't know but oh so wanted to find out.

"I think I'm gonna go find out." Sanji said pushing herself off the railing.

"Have fun!" Nami sang wiggling her fingers. Sanji gave her a wink before disappearing down the stairs. Sanji searched through the crowds for the mysterious man, she didn't think it would be too hard to find him but was proven wrong when she hit the dance floor. Bodies moving against each other, people not even knowing whom they might be touching, or caring. Sanji after ten minutes of searching with no sign of the mysterious man stood on a table to find her vampire knight. Her heart skipped a beat when green caught her eyes, making her knees feel weak under her. When she was gonna take a step off the table she froze, her vision going black with the exception of two glowing red eyes staring right at her. It reminded her of a movie about physics having visions… wait! Was she having a vision? Yeah right. She shook her head trying to shake the eyes away but another 'vision' showed her panting under a man as he kissed her neck, and then bite her.

"Hey are you ok?" a guy asked her. She nodded getting off the table as well.

"Yes… thank you." She slowly made her way over to the green haired man pushing the 'visions' back. She stood in front of him now, heart beating at a dangerous speed that she was afraid she'd have a heart attack. The man in front of her stood leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest, black eyes staring through to her soul.

"Hello." He greeted with a sly smirk. Sanji blushed at his voice.

"H-h-hi…" she clears her voice. "I'm Sanji." She introduced herself.

"Zoro." The man replied. He pushing himself off the wall he reached for Sanji's hand, and kissed it.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked with a seductive smile. She nodded allowing him to drag her onto the dance floor again. He stood behind her, arms around her waist, his face deep into her neck, inhaling her scent. Sanji couldn't help hot feeling, and ragged breaths she was having as he did this. They moved with the music grinding against each other in a way that her father would surely kill her for. Zoro whispered sweet nothings into her ear, while his hands explored every inch of her body, traveled up her dress in between her legs…

"Ah…" Sanji moaned as he touched her.

"Come with me?" he asked already leading her to the door. She looked back to the second floor for her friends not finding them. She wasn't sure if she should, she just met him after all, but then again there was something so alluring about him.

"Sure." She answered watching as Zoro's mouth twitch into a smirk. He led her to a black jeep with black tinted windows. Opening the door for her she hopped in feeling her stomach do a flip as the door closed like it was sealing her fate. Zoro got in the driver seat, turned on the car, and drove off at a high speed scaring Sanji.

"Zoro I think this is a little to fast!" she said in a panic voice. Zoro took one hand off the wheel placing it on her thigh in a comforting manor.

"Don't worry ok?" she nodded deciding to keep her mouth shut for the drive while several thoughts of regret started to creep their way into her mind. Was this such a good idea? Is he safe to be with? What if he's a killer! She was so deep in though that she hadn't notice him pulling the car into a dark driveway until it stopped in front of a old dark house.

"Where are we?" she asked getting out of the car with him. He walked around the front of the car, taking her hand to lead into the house.

"My place… don't worry I won't hurt you, just make you scram." He added before the door slammed closed behind them. When it was closed Zoro started kissing her neck, hands going to her dress zipper, and undoing it. Sanji let it fall to the ground; she also turned to face the green hair man looking him deep in the eyes. They were full of lust, lust that only saw her beautiful sexy body. In a blink of an eye Sanji was suddenly pinned to a wall, her lips bruising from his hard, rough kisses. She kissed back trying to keep up with the man hut found it fairly hard to, it was like he was moving at an un normal speed. Soon she was completely naked, and so was he without her realizing it. Zoro threw her onto the ground making her whimper in pain.

"Are you ready?" Zoro asked wrapping her legs around his waist. She nodded to him wrapping her arms around his neck. In one quick movement he was inside of her, and without waiting he thrusted into her merciless. Sanji cried out in pain for the first few minutes that turned to screams of pleasures as he hit her sweet spot.

"Told you you'll be screaming…" Zoro said against her neck. Sanji didn't replied though, she couldn't stop screaming, and moaning Zoro's name, and she was close now.

"Zoro… I'm… close…" she said through pants. Zoro moved his face from her neck looking into her eyes. Sanji's eyes widen at seeing those red eyes from earlier.

"Don't worry Sanji there's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered back against her neck. A sharp pain bit into her neck, and then a draining sensation took over her as she figured out the need to go with him back at the club.

"Zo…ro… are you… a …?"  
"Vampire? What do you think?" he asked. Sanji blinked like she just woke up from a dream. Searching her surroundings she was back at the club, and the mysterious green haired man was in the same spot again… wait did she even go anywhere?

"Hey are you ok?" the same guy asked. Sanji stared at him shock.

"What?" she asked him. He helped her down.

"Are you ok? You look like you froze up there." He said. Sanji nodded looking back to 'Zoro'.

"Yes thank you." She said.

'Was it all a dream?' she thought. Maybe it was all in her head, and Halloween was getting to her now. She turned to go join her friends back upstairs but the feeling of having to know if any of that will come true was far to strong.

"Hi." She said walking up to him. Zoro smirked at her.

"You sure you don't want to turn back right now?" he asked heading to the exit. Sanji stood there stun but went after him, got in the black car, and held on as Zoro once again took off at a high speed into the night.

Didn't care for the beginning but like the ending. Review please! ^^


	2. What Have I Become

Ok so another rushed story, which will be late again. -_- I finished this one in about three hours cause the last I did wasn't coming vary good so thought up this one! I'm sorry if the last one didn't make much sense to you, and I hope this one does so let me know! Tell me if it's ok, and sorry for anything you find wrong with this. Review.

"Ok… ok grandpa I get it! Yeah I'm gonna be there now… he hung up on me!" Ace gaped staring at his phone. Luffy giggled next to him.

"You two were really starting to get into it ya know?" he said snuggling into his boyfriend's warmth. Ace rubbed Luffy's arm holding him closer to his body.

"Old geezer." He rolled his eyes. "Don't see why I have to be late for Franky, and Robin's party just to pick up Sabo's boyfriend when he's not gonna make it till later anyways, he can wait for Sabo. Just like Sabo to run to grandpa for help." Ace grumbled. Luffy kissed his cheek.

"Sabo is vary busy learning what he has to do to take over for my dad in the future." Luffy explained getting a look from Ace.

"He got to you to?" Ace asked. Luffy blushed a light pink but kept smiling.

"Ace come on just pick up me we'll pick him up together kay?" Ace pouted again.

"Luffy you know I don't like the guy." Luffy pouted at this.

"Why not? I like him, he's great with Sabo."

"I just don't like my best friend dating someone so shady like he is. I don't trust him, and no matter how many times you guys set up stuff that includes me, and him getting to know each other I just won't trust him." the two stopped in front of Luffy's house, all the lights were off meaning his grandpa wasn't home yet, or if he was even coming home that night.

"Want me to stay?" Ace asked as Luffy unlocked the door. Luffy shook his head, and gave Ace a quick kiss on the lips.

"Naw I'm good. Plus you have to get ready for decorating tomorrow morning, I won't be there to help since Nami's taking me costume shopping so it'll just be you, Sanji, Zoro, and Franky." Ace made a face at the first twos names. He might've had a one-night stand with Sanji while Sanji was dating Zoro, and he was dating Luffy, and Zoro might've found out, and Sanji kinda wants to stay away from the raven hair now. Yeah tomorrow was going to be fun, at lease Franky will be there.

"Have a safe walk home." Luffy said. Ace nodded with a sneaky grin that Luffy knew what it meant. Even if he did know what was gonna happen Luffy still couldn't help the girly squeak of surprise from escaping his lips as Ace wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezed his ass, and kissed him passionately on the lips. The two moaned into the kiss, Ace's hands making their way down Luffy's shorts…

"No! Bad Ace! You need to go home before it gets any later!" Luffy scolded pushing him away, and wiping drool from his lips. Ace gave a playful pout but listened anyways. The two said their goodnights, and Ace was going back down the path heading for his own home. Luffy's house was out in the woods where he actually used to live before with the lady named Dadan, and her friends. Everyone had moved a couple of years ago, including but Luffy stayed, and his grandpa moved his stuff there for when he's in town. Ace didn't vary much care for the night times walk in the woods, and it's because of that, that he always insists on walking Luffy home at night. A cold chill ran Ace's spine suddenly as a creeping feeling settle into the pit of his stomach. He searched his surroundings feeling eyes on him.

"Who's there!?" he shouted. Rustling through the trees had him spinning in circles searching for whatever was stalking him. The thing circling him he had decided was not human from it's unnatural speed, and had to be big from the quick glimpses he would get.

"Come out!" he shouted grabbing the lighter he always carries's around with him lighting a branch on fire. A loud howl broke through the air, and something running towards him had his heart pounding out of his chest. He looked in time to see a big hairy creature tackling him to the ground before he could even think about defending himself. It bit into his arm-making Ace scream bloody murder, which wasn't to far from the truth right now. He tried to get the creature off of him but it was too strong for him to even move. The creature was about to but him again when another loud howl stopped it. In front of Ace was another one of the creature snapping its teeth at the one above him. Ace watched them growl at each other before he blacked out from blood lost.

Running. Ace felt like he was running faster then he's ever been able to before, like he was a new person.

'_Is this a dream?' he thought. All he could see was white but he could feel his heart beating from the running. Bringing him back to if he was dreaming? Just like that the pure white was spotted with red, the red started spreading through his vision, and he could see trees in front of him now. He took a breath through his nose when a metallic smell hit his nose, and a metallic taste in his mouth. His gaze went to the ground where a young dead woman laid._

Ace jolted up awake in his bed, sweating. He franticly searched his room for the woman but didn't find her.

"A… a… a dream? Yeah! A dream… thank god…" he jumped out of bed when pounding on the door scared him.

"Ace get up!" Thatch shouted.

"I-I-I-I'm up!" he shouted back. Standing on shaky legs he made his way to the closet grabbed clothes that he didn't know match, and got ready without realizing it. It was like he was on autopilot. When he got downstairs the scent of eggs, and bacon had him running to the table like always.

"Finally up?" Marco asked behind a newspaper. Ace mumbled stuff through his mouth full of food that Marco didn't get at all.

"_On other news twenty-two years old Conis Sky was killed last night near the wood…" _Ace stopped his mad eating to look at the TV. _"She was just out walking her dog her family says, but didn't come back. The dog came back, and took them to what remained of her." _a picture of the girl was shown on the screen-making Ace break into a cold sweat. It was she. The woman from his dream, the woman who was dead. Standing abruptly Ace excused himself from the table leaving a shock Thatch, and Marco behind.

"He didn't have even have thirds." Thatch muttered. Ace threw himself on his bed shouting into his pillow in frustration.

"What happened last night? Why did I see the that girl dead?" he asked himself trying so hard to remember more of his dream but only coming back with white, red, and then the dead girl. He was rocking himself back, and forth now when a new thought hit him. How did he get back? He remembered leaving Luffy's something stalking him, and then… a animal, or monster is more like it attacked him, and… he jumped out of bed again rushing to his mirror, he yanked his sleeve up at where he was bitten finding the wound, but it looked months old now.

"That's now possible!" he shouted himself. Nothing was making sense! Why was all this weird crap happening? Ace's phone rang on the floor, sighing he went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Ace?" Franky asked on the other end.

"Not sure myself…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?"  
"Nothing I'll be right over." He quickly said. They hung up. Ace took one last look in the mirror before leaving for Franky's. When he got there the outside was already done leaving the inside to be finished.

"Finally showed up?" Sanji joked. Ace knew that Sanji wasn't to thrilled about him being there but put up an act so nobody would know, unlike Zoro who is always making little comments just get him caught by Luffy. Putting on his fake smile as well Ace nodded.

"Yup! Whacha want me to do?" he asked searching for Franky.

"Start hanging lights." Sanji said pushing a box over with his foot. After some time passed with neither saying a thing to the other, and no sign of the own of the house Ace asked where he was.

"He's taking stuff out of the basement, and before you ask Zoro's in the kitchen decorating."

"Still hates me." it wasn't a question it was a fact that he hated him.

"And always will." Zoro's unhappy voice sounded. Ace smiled at him even if the man was glaring to kill.

"Come one let's put it behind us. I'm sorry, and it was only one night, we were both drinking since our babes were missing in action." Ace tried to reason with him.

"I don't let's ask Luffy?" Zoro offered taking out his phone. Ace's smile fell in a hard look.

"Zoro no." he stated. Zoro showed him Luffy's number with a smirk.

"Zoro stop it was last year I agree with Ace let's get over with it." Sanji tried to talk him out of it.

"Why let him in on the big secret? Or is it because you are still hooked on Ace?" Zoro snarled. Sanji took the phone from Zoro setting him with a glare.

"You know I love you, now get over it! We both regret it, and wish to spare the monkey's feelings unlike you!" Zoro took the phone back hitting send.

"Zoro!" Ace growled unknowing to him, and the other two that his eyes had changed to a deep red.

"Hello?" Luffy's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Luffy I think you should know something about…" Ace growled again, and lunged at Zoro baring his teeth at the green haired.

"Zoro what's going on?" Luffy shouted with a worries voice. Sanji to shock to move stood there watching Ace try to bite Zoro, but Zoro holding him back by his neck prevented it.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here!?" Franky demanded breaking the two up. He threw Ace off of Zoro, and held his arms out to keep both boys at bay.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted again. Sanji finally able to move picked up the forgotten phone.

"Sorry Luffy Zoro, and Ace are kinda fighting over something stupid don't worry."

"You sure Sanji?" Luffy asked still concern.

"Yes nothing to worry about we got it." With that Sanji hung up before any more questions could be asked. Franky looked between all three of the boys.

"What just happened?" he demanded again. Ace stormed out of there huffing, and growling without a word. He stormed into the woods leading to Luffy's needing to cool his head off. When he was finally able to think without growling retaliation hit him, he tried to bite Zoro… why? Something was not right with him. Ace spent the rest of his day trying to figure out what was happening to him. He never tried to bite someone before, he can't remember how he got home last night, and he could feel something stir inside of him. He still haven't figured it out by the time he gone to get Luffy in his sexy fireman costume, or apologized to Franky, Sanji, or Zoro even if he was the one to start it, Zoro was still his friend. When Luffy came out blushing, and in jumper style wolf's costume that clung to his body perfectly he began to drool.

"Don't stare at me like that." Luffy pouted getting into the car Ace had borrowed (stole) from Marco.

"But you look so… take me." Luffy pushed Ace away before he could kiss.

"Nami made me wear, she said you like it."

"She was right." Ace said attempting to kiss the sexy wolf again, and again Luffy pushed him away.

"Law's waiting." Ace made a face at him.

"can't we ditch…"  
"Ace." Luffy said in his rarely used serious voice. Knowing that he wouldn't get out of it Ace started the car heading to Law's house. When they got there Law was already waiting outside for them in his doctor's costume.

"Fitting." Ace commented as the other got in the back seat. Law smiled his infamous smile at him.

"Thank you Ace. Hello Luffy." He greeted.

"Hi Law! What time is Sabo joining us?"

"In a couple of hours. He said your dad is slave driver." Luffy shrugged.

"I guess." As the two talked about other things Ace kept his focus on the road. He blinked his vision going red, his throat going dry, and the thrust for blood attacking him suddenly. He shook his head trying to push it all away.

"Everything alright Ace?" Law leaned over his seat asking. Ace nodded sweat sliding down his forehead. Luffy touched his sweaty fore head for a fever.

"Ace your burning up! Are you ok?"

"Of course Luffy don't worry I just need to get out of this fuckin hot car." He reassured the younger. Luffy let it drop going back to talking with Law. After what felt like forever they were finally at the party. Ace blinked a few times his vision going back to normal, and the thirst gone. Linking his arm with his boyfriend's Luffy dragged Ace inside.

'I'll be ok.' Ace told himself. Two hours later Ace found himself perfectly fine, and normal again as he danced up against Luffy. Well he was fine until Zoro started making his way over to the two with a not happy face, and a panic looking Sanji trying to catch up to him.

"Zoro stop!" he warned.

"Or what Sanji?!" Zoro shouted at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked. Ace swallowed the lump in his throat praying that Zoro won't tell him.

"I think you should know that our little boyfriends had screwed each other…"  
Zoro!" both Sanji, and Ace shouted. Sanji kicked the Marimo over the head.

"Luffy it was the biggest mistake of our lives, and we do nothing but regret it!" Sanji tried to make it better but Luffy's indifferent look told him nothing would change the way Zoro made it sound.

"Ace is this true?" he asked turning to him. Ace nodded.

"Luffy we were drinking it was all…

"I thought I could trust you."  
"You can!" Ace insisted.

"But you, and Sanji…"  
"Luffy please…"

"Can I think for second?" the younger one asked taking a step away from Ace. Next to them Zoro, and Sanji were in a shouting match. By now everyone was focus on the four of them forming a circle around them. Ace just couldn't believe what the hell was happening. His body was shaking with anger, there was the blood lust coming back, and his eyes had turned red again. Luffy took notice to Ace acting weird.

"Ace…" he started to say but was interrupted by his screaming a loud blood-curdling scream. Shaking. Ace was shaking, and he was growling. Everyone watched in horror as Ace continued to scream, his body growing dark fur all over, his nose turning into snout, a tail breaking through his pants, his hands turning claw like.

"A-A-Ace!" Luffy stuttered reaching for Ace but Law pulled him back in time before Ace could swipe at him.

"Your boyfriend appears to be a werewolf." Law stated as people ran to get away from the 'monster'. Luffy watched as Ace go crazy in the room destroying everything.

"Help!" Chopper, and Nami screamed cornered by Ace. Luffy shoving Law off of him he jumped in between his friends, and boyfriend.

"Ace no! Don't!" he shouted taking the blow from Ace. "Ace what happened? I know your still there right?" he asked with a half smile. Ace his snapped his teeth at him.

"Luffy…" Law said warily.

"Ace I don't care anymore what happened with you, and Sanji anymore just please stop." Luffy pleaded. Luffy watched Ace's red eyes go back to its normal self-showing hurt.

"Ace is a monster!" Nami shouted.

"No! No he's not! Ace wait!" Luffy shouted to Ace running away from everyone before he could hurt someone.

'What's going on!?" he thought for the umpteenth time that day. He fell forward back into his old self.

"You were attacked last night by a beast right?" Law asked emerging from behind trees. Ace nodded confused.

"Ye-yeah how did you know?"

"Ace I'm here to tell you that you need to leave town, or die." Law said without beating around the bush, confusing Ace further.

"Wh-why? Law what the fuckin hell is going on?!" he demanded grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Ace you are a werewolf, you were attacked by a werewolf yesterday that had changed you…"  
"Was that you!?" Law shook his head.

"No. But if you remember the second one there that saved your life…?" Law trailed off letting it sink in.  
"I… I'm a monster…" Law felt sorry for him, he's been through the same thing he going been through now. He sighed pulling himself free from Ace's grip.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner Ace, but now you must choose death, or life. Your gonna be hunted if you stay here. If you leave you'll have another chance at life somewhere else. In doing so you'll be leaving behind your friends, and family behind, including Luffy."

"Ace!"

"Speaking of him." Law said. He turned to leave but stopped remembering something.

"The moon is behind the clouds right now that's why you're normal, as soon as the moon is out again you'll change back. Be careful you need to learn control over yourself, and then you'll be able to change at will. I am sorry but that's all I can say to you. Good luck Ace best of wishes." With that he was gone.

"Ace there you are! Your normal! What was that!?" Luffy shouted in panic as clung to his lover. Ace pulled Luffy into a tight, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, savoring his scent.

"Luffy I'm gonna be leaving now… I'm sorry…"

"What!? Why?!"

"If I stay here I'll be killed..." he thought losing his family was painful but this… this was a level cause he wasn't gonna have anyone there for him now. Luffy's tears hit his shoulder as the younger hugged him back.

"I'll go with you…"  
"No!" Ace snapped pushing him away enough to look his in the eyes. "Luffy it is to dangerous, and you have to stay here Sabo will need you, grandpa…

"I'll need you." Luffy said in a soft voice. Ace so badly wanted to let him come with him but he knew he couldn't risk him getting hurt.

"I'm sorry Luffy." He kissed Luffy on the lips softly, pulled away to connect their foreheads. "I love you." He said as he started to run into the deeper parts of the trees so Luffy couldn't follow him.

"Ace!" he heard Luffy shout for him but he didn't running, even as he began to turn back to a wolf.

"I'll always love you…" he whispered.

So this is longer then last one. Again hope it was better then the last, and hope you review to let me know.


	3. Ghost Dream

Ok here's today's chapter, and it's on time! Yay me! I finished on time, and I really like this one cause it's not rushed. Hope you guys like!

{Past: nine years ago}

"Guys let's play pirates!" a six-year-old Luffy shouted at the group of kids. His brother Ace smiled at him nodding.

"Sure why not Lu. What do you say guys?" he asked the others. Their green haired friend jumped in front of them.

"I'll be the swordsman." Zoro announced.

"I'll be a cook!" Sanji said.

"I'll be the navigator!" Nami said to.

"I'll be the captain!" a long nose kid said. Luffy pouted at this.

"But I wanted to be captain!" he whined. "You're the sniper." He said pointing at Usopp.

"Hey no…"  
"Robin, Franky what are you gonna be!" Luffy shouted totally ignoring his friends completely. The two teens looked to him thinking.

"I think I'll be the archaeologist." she said closing her book. "You?" she then turned to ask the blue hair teen named Franky.

"I'll be the shipwright." Luffy latched onto his brother's arm giving him a big smile.

"I love our friends!" said Luffy. Ace smiled back patting the younger on the head.

"Me to Lu."

"What are you gonna be?" Luffy asked after thinking about it.

"I'll be on a different crew." Ace said with a shrugged.

{Two hours later}

"Zoro time to go!" Mihawk shouted for his nephew. Zoro waved bye to his friends before running up to his uncle's side. Soon the rest of them started to leave leaving just Luffy, and Ace at the park.

"Lu ready?" Ace called up the tree where Luffy was swinging from a branch.

"I'm gonna be pirate king!" he shouted.

"Pirate kings need to eat! Come on Makino's bringing us food!" this got the little pirate king rushing down the tree.

"Let's go Ace!" he shouted grabbing Ace's hand. On their way home Luffy was going on, and on about how much fun he had today.

"I'm glad you had fun." Ace said holding Luffy's hand as they crossed the street.

"I wanna play pretend again! Can we Ace?"

"Of course Lu anytime you want."

"Yay!"

{Present}

"Now class don't forget exams are in one week please study, I don't want to be here for the summer." Shanks said walking to the back of the class to stop in front of a nonpaying attention Luffy. Luffy was to busy in his dreamland to take notice. "Luffy pay attention." Shanks said whacking him on the head. Luffy rubbed his now swore head looking up at his red head sensei.

"Shanks what was that for?"

"Pay attention Luffy." He repeated. With that the bell rang much to Shanks dismay. "Class dismiss." Luffy ran out of the room to find his brother, and tell him about the latest of his imagination adventure.

"Ace!" Ace looked to his brother waving by to his friends.

"What's up little brother?" he asked musing the younger's hair. Luffy giggled at the action.

"I wanna tell you about my latest adventure." He said showing the notebook he always carries around.

"Go ahead." Ace said. He knows that he shouldn't be encouraging Luffy's daydreaming in school but he can't bring himself to take them away from him.

"I fought the evil lighting user Enel, and kicked his ass!" Luffy exclaimed showing his sketch to the older one. Ace chuckled. His brother was a really good drawer.

"Isn't your PE teacher named Enel? And doesn't he also wears a bandana like this guy?" Ace questioned with a raised brow. Luffy waved his hand at him.  
"Maybe." He mumbled with his lips out. Ace laughed this time, and patted Luffy's head.

"Your to much Lu. Hey I gotta go to the library today to study for exams you coming?" Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"I hate libraries." He said. Ace sighed.

"I don't want you to get held back…"  
"I'm going to study with Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami don't worry." Luffy cut in.

"Maybe I should be." Luffy shook his head.

"We're meeting at Robin, and Franky's she's gonna tutor us." Luffy explained more. Ace nodded.

"Ok then… but Luffy please put your dream world on lock down, and listen." He said in a stern tone.

"Will do Ace!" Luffy said pulling the older into a hug, Ace kissed the top of his head.

"I'll get you after I'm done." Said Ace.

{Four hours later}

"Vary good Luffy you got most of them right!" Robin clapped. Luffy stared at the older woman for a long second, then jumped out of his chair cheering.  
"What do you know miracles do happen." Zoro joked. Sanji blew the eraser bits off his paper towards Zoro's on purpose. "Hey you shitty cook watch it!"  
"Sorry?" Sanji acted innocent.

"Why you little…!"

"Ace!" Luffy shouted at the ringing phone bringing the almost fight to a halt. "Ace!" he shouted again but this time into the phone. Ace winced at the loud shout in his ear.

"Hey Lu…" he shook his head to get of rid the ringing. "I'm outside across the street, ready?" he asked.

"Yeah! Be right out!" again Luffy shouted. They hung up so Luffy could pack his things.

"He here?" Nami asked.

"Yeah! Robin did I really do good?" Luffy asked with a wide smile. She smiled back.  
"Yes Luffy you did vary good."

"I'm gonna go tell Ace he'll be so proud!" He kept shouting all the way out the front door. He saw Ace cross the street standing outside of his car, on the phone. Always the reckless one Luffy just ran out onto the street.

"Luffy watch out!" Robin shouted. Luffy hadn't notice the incoming car until it was right in front of him.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted dropping his phone to rush over to Luffy, and push him out of the way, but at the same time put him in front of the car. Luffy landed on his back, watching his brother take the hit from the car for him. The rest a blur after that he remembers there being blood coming out of Ace's body, screams from his friends, and he thinks himself, and Ace's lifeless eyes staring at him with a small smile. The next week went by without Luffy taking notice since he just stayed in his room the whole time. His friends would come by to try, and get him out with no luck; he was like a soulless doll blaming himself for Ace's death. He hadn't cried since Ace died, which some found weird but the people who really knew him knows that the funeral will be the hardest on, and were ready for what might come. The day of the funeral all of Ace's friends had showed up including Edward Newgate Ace's boss who had become like a father to Ace when he started. Even Luffy's dad had showed up, which shocked Garp. As people said their final words to Ace Garp was trying to convince Luffy to go say something but the boy would refuse.

"If you care about Ace you go up there." Garp whispered hoping that would work. Luffy nodded as he made his way up to the stand. One look at Ace's pale, calm face had tears filling up in his eyes.

"A-A-A… Ace wa-was my…" Luffy started crying hysterically, rolling himself into a tight ball. Zoro made his way over to him carrying him off stage, he could tell just like the rest of his friends that Luffy couldn't do this. It was to soon. After Ace's burial was done the gang took Luffy back to his house deciding that staying for the rest would be to much for the younger D boy. Later that night after his friends had left for home leaving Luffy to his own thoughts. Memories of last week in front of Franky's, and Robin, the car he had ran in front of, and Ace pushing him away to save him but getting hit in the process kept rewinding, and playing in his head.

"_Luffy a good way to forget bad things is in here."_

"_My head?" Ace laughed._

"_No silly your dreams, your imagination. That's how I forget what grandpa's friends says to me about my dad." Ace explained._

"_Like when we play pirates?" a little eight-year-old Luffy asked with big sparkly eyes. Ace nodded._

"_Yeah just like that!"_

"To forget bad things…" Luffy whispered. He reached under his bed for the book his dad given him when he was five about a guy who wanted to be the king of pirates. It was his, and Ace's favorite book, and the source of his dream's adventures. He hugged the book close to him letting his tears fall again. He read some of Ace's favorite parts until sleep took over him.

{Dream} 

_Luffy woke up in tall grass surrounding him._

'_Where am I?" he thought rubbing his eye of sleep. Standing up he made his way down the trail where it led him to a beach._

"_Wasn't I home?" he asked himself out loud this time rubbing the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure sitting on a cliff looking out into the ocean. He made his way up the cliff to where the person was sitting; when he was close enough he could tell it was a young man._

"_Hey can you tell me where am I?" Luffy asked getting closer. The guy looked back at him making Luffy freeze_

"_We're where ever you wanna be Lu." Ace grinned at him. Luffy backed away slowly, his eyes fixed on Ace._

"_Ace! H-how how can y-you b-b-b-be here!?" he stuttered out. Ace stood up making his way slowly over to Luffy to not spoke him._

"_Cause you wanted me here Lu." He said simply._

"_But your dead!" Luffy shouted this time. He was confused he just watched Ace get buried this morning, and now he's here. Ace close enough to Luffy now took Luffy's hand in his pulling the scared boy into a hug._

"_I'm still dead Lu but I can visit you in your dreams like now. Anytime you want to see me." he said a gentle tone he used to use when Luffy would wake up scare in the middle of the night. Luffy melted into the hug of his brother feeling at ease._

"_I'm sorry Ace it was my fault you died…"  
"Luffy…"  
"If I hadn't ran into the street like that you still be alive. If you had left me…"  
"Enough! Luffy I don't care what happened to me as long as you're safe." Ace kissed Luffy's forehead, then smiled at him. "I'll always be here for you Lu."_

Ok so there's gonna a second part to this. Review let me know what you think if it sucks, or if it's good. Thank you!

And I would like to your ideas for a story/chapter cause 31 days is a whole lot of days, and I'm finding out that new ideas everyday are vary hard. I have work like a lot of people do, and could use some serious help from you guys please. XD


	4. Ghost Dream 2

Luffy woke up a few minutes after that feeling happy. He looked down at the book still in his arms with a loving smile.

"Ace…" he mumbled against the cover. He laid back down but shot back up to grab his notebook, and color pencils. Drawing when he saw Ace on the cliff from a distance, when Ace turned to look at him, and when he was in Ace's embrace. By the time he was done adding colors to them it was sunrise.

"How did that happen?" he asked himself. He looked over his latest works with pride, they look just like what he dreamed, and he couldn't wait to have so many more with Ace in them. He yawned suddenly at the same time his stomach growled for food.

"Food, or sleep?" he asked out loud. "If I go to sleep I can see Ace! But I'm really hungry… sorry tummy." He said jumping back into bed choosing dreams, and Ace rather the food for once.

{Dream}

_Luffy found himself on a ship like the one in the storybook. The Going Marry._

"_Cool!"_

"_The Going Marry Lu?" Ace's voice asked behind him. Luffy turned on his heels to face his brother with a huge smile._

"_Yeah! We can go on adventures like the main characters!" Ace nodded a pirate appearing on his head. "Cool! How'd you do that?" Luffy asked. Ace tapped his finger on Luffy forehead with as grin._

"_You can do anything here bro, just wish it." Luffy pictured a crown on his head that like Ace appeared there._

"_I did it Ace!" _

"_Come on Lu let's start the adventure."_

{End of dream}

{A month later}

In the next month Luffy spent all his time in his room either a sleep, or sleeping to see Ace in his dreams. Garp had been spending more time at home so he can keep his eye on Luffy to make sure he was doing ok. Whenever he would come home he would find Luffy a sleep, so this worried him that he might be on drugs. So one day when he came home he searched Luffy's room for them, while he was a sleep, but found nothing.

"Luffy how have you been?" Garp asked one morning. Luffy looked up from his cereal mid bite.

"Ok I guess?" he answered. Garp can see a change in Luffy after Ace funeral; he could see that he was going back to his normal self again.

"I think you need to go back to school now Luffy."  
"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head.

"I let you skip school for a month not it's time to go back, or you gonna get held back…"  
"But grandpa…!" Luffy tried to argue but Garp held his hand up silencing him.

"Luffy I know it's gonna be hard without Ace there but you have to, your friends will be there for you. Now on another topic you haven't even touched the homework your friends have brought." Garp stated looking at said pile. Luffy twiddle with his thumbs, he's been to busy seeing Ace to take care of it.

"I'm sorry grandpa." Luffy said his head hung low. Garp sighed he couldn't be hard on the boy like he use to, Luffy was to fragile now, he worried that the boy might break if he so much as yells for him to come downstairs.

"That is why I'm gonna be here all weekend to make sure you finish it all up." Luffy snapped his head up to his grandpa.

"You are?" he asked shocked. Garp nodded.

"Yup. Now finish up, and get started, if you need help just ask." Luffy pouted through the rest of breakfast. He didn't want to do stinking homework he wanted to go on adventures with Ace, they were suppose to go treasure hunting today. Luffy stared at the clock for the umpteenth time in three hours, yeah he's been doing his work for three hours now, and was only half way done with the math. Not one of his favorites. Sighing he grabbed from the stack of papers, he looked at it with remorse. It was the one he was studying for the night Ace died.

"Grandpa can I go lie down please?" Garp looked up at him hearing the sad tone.

"Luffy your work." He said but not as hard as he usually would. Luffy nodded offering a small force smile.

"Just half hour please?" Garp nodded letting the boy make his way up the stairs. After Luffy was gone Garp got up to look at his work to see what had upset the boy, he found the math work that had a date in the corner. He frowned understanding why Luffy had suddenly be came sad.

"Oh Ace if only you were here." He grumbled pinching the bridge of his between his eyes. Luffy grabbed the storybook to hold against his chest before falling a sleep.

{Dream}

Luffy found Ace waiting on the sand covered beach, he ran up to the older, and jumped onto his back knocking the other down.

"_Lu what are you doing?" Ace laughed trying to get Luffy. Luffy kept dodging the other's hand laughing._

"_I surprise ya didn't I?" he asked._

"_Yes you did, now get off." Ace laughed some more. Luffy stopped dodging his brother's attempts to get him off instead wrapped his arm around Ace's chest, and buried his face into the back of Ace's neck. Ace sat there letting Luffy do this with a frown._

"_I miss Ace at home." Luffy said against Ace's neck. Ace sighed he turned to pull Luffy into his lap, cradling the boy against his chest._

"_I know Lu, I know… everything's gonna be fine."_

"_Grandpa says I'm starting school again this Monday." Luffy said not looking at his brother._

"_That's great Lu…"  
"No it's not." Luffy cut in. Ace looked at him confused._

"_Why not?"  
"Because that means I can't see you all the time."_

"_Yeah but Luffy you need school. You won't be there alone with all your friends there." Ace tried to cheer Luffy up. Luffy shook his head, while pushing Ace away._

"_It won't be the same! Ace everybody's gonna know I'm the one who killed you! They'll blame me!" he shouted. He grabbed his straw-hat pulling it over his eyes to hide the tears that threaten to spill over._

"_Luffy you didn't kill me, the driver of the car didn't kill me."  
"Then who did!? It's somebody's fault Ace, and that somebody is me! I'm the one who ran onto the street without looking… it's my entire fault…" he cried. Ace pulled him back into a hug rocking them._

"_Luffy your reckless I know that, everyone knows that, we make mistakes…"_

"_Like you saving me?"_

"_I told you…"  
"I know… Ace… but it doesn't matter what you say I'll always blame myself…!" Ace didn't know what to say, he tried cheering Luffy up plenty of times but nothing. Pulling Luffy closer if that was possible he kissed his forehead. _

"_Luffy I'm gone we have to deal with that but I don't want your smile to die to, if that happens then I blame myself for dying, and leaving you in pain."_

"_But that's not your fault!" Luffy shouted. "I get it…" he pouted. Ace wiped the tear stains away giving Luffy a small smile._

"_Good." Ace started to blur along with the rest of the world. "Time to get up." He whispered._

{End of dream}

"Luffy wake up." Garp shook Luffy waiting for the him wake up.

"I'm up grandpa."

"Homework." Said Garp.

{Two days later}

Garp parked in front of the high school turning to Luffy.

"Call me if you need a ride home, I'll there doing work." Luffy nodded with a fake smile.

"Don't worry I'll have Zoro, or Sanji do it! Bye Grandps!" he shouted waving over his shoulder as he ran inside the building. When he was in he was met with stares all around him. Some looked at him with surprise, others with unsure feelings, and some with glares everything he didn't want to face. Gripping his pack with his head down he made his way to his locker.

"I can't believe he came back."

"Yeah! After what happened to poor Ace?"  
"He killed his brother he shouldn't be here…" the people around whispered loudly. Luffy felt tears in his eyes but he tried vary hard to not let them fall, to not show how hurtful everyone's words were hurting him.

"He should've been the one to die… ow! What the hell…?!" a guy started but stopped upon seeing a vary pissed off Marco.

"Leave him alone!" he growled scaring off many other students. When they were gone he turned to look at Luffy. "How have you been Luffy?" he asked. Luffy shrugged not meeting the blonde's gaze.

"Ok…" he tried to walk pass Marco but Marco wasn't having it.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault Luffy don't let them get you." Marco could here Luffy's sniffles, and sees his shoulders shaking.

"I… know…" he hic-upped.

"If they give you anymore problems come to me, I'm here for you." With that Luffy walked off not meeting the blonde's eyes once. When he got to class again all eyes were on him again, including his friends.

"Luffy your back!" Usopp shouted happily. Luffy gave them a force smile taking his seat. The others could see that he had been crying, and that something bad must've happened but choose to ask after school incase of a melt down. Shanks walked up to desk stopping mid way to sit in his chair.

"Luffy? Hey nice of you to join us! I hope you did your work?" he asked. Luffy nodded, he made his way up to the desk taking out the homework he had finished in two day thanks to Garp.

"It's all there."

"Take a seat Luffy." Shanks sighed seeing the sad look in Luffy's eyes. Class went on like normal but with Luffy instead of drawing happily in his notebook he was staring at his math book.

'Ace I need you right now… everyone they keep staring at me like I really killed you! Ace…! Ace…! Ace!' Luffy screamed inside his head. He felt the sobs that so wanted to escape in fact one almost did until a faint hand his elbow stopped him. Ace shushed him. Luffy stared at him in shock. How was he here? When he was going to ask Ace shook his head.

"After class." He whispered. Luffy nodded, he searched the room to see if anyone else could see Ace standing in the middle of the classroom. Nobody did. When the bell rang Luffy rushed out ignoring his friends shouts for him.

"Ace how are you here?" Luffy asked once he was inside the empty boys rooms.

"You were calling me Lu I had to come. By the way don't take crap like earlier again, tell them to fuck off."

"I'm sorry." Luffy pouted. "Ace are you a ghost?" he asked. Ace nodded and shrugged.

"I guess?"  
"Did you go to heaven?"  
"No. After the car hit me I kinda stayed there looking down at my body."

"You never left?"

"Nope. But that's ok cause now I'm here with you, just like I'll be forever." This made Luffy feel happy inside.

"Really? So then I don't have to be a sleep to see you anymore?"

"That's right!" sang Ace.

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered jumping at his brother for a hug but forgot he couldn't, and fell right through him. "Ow…" he groaned.

"You idiot." Ace shook his head. The two brothers laughed.

Ok so this didn't turned out the way I wanted it to so I'm gonna end this one right here unless somebody wants me to finish it a different way, I doubt it though. So… yeah! Like I said in the last chapter if you have any ideas for a Halloween theme, monster theme, or paranormal story you would like me to do let me know. I love getting suggestions it really gets my mind working. Review, or Pm me if you got something! Thank you!


	5. A Witch's Cry

Ok so this is my first yaoi story with rape so be nice, and give me tips for future stuff thanks! Oh and I didn't have time to read it before posting it so sorry.

They're gaining on us!" Usopp shouted in a panic. Ace looked back at the oncoming Marines, including one determined Smoker. Vivi fell down, cursing Ace tossed the barrel over his shoulder.

"Sanji catch!" he shouted, he jumped in front of Vivi putting up a firewall to block the smoke Smoker had sent after them.

"Ace!"

"Get to the others!" he ordered. Vivi nodded making her way to the rest of the crew. As the lugia users kept up their attacks someone on top of a roof stood watching them. He lifted up a stick that sparked at the tip, pointing it at the two devil fruit users.

"Bubbles." He said in a calm voice. A bubble popped out of the stick making it's way to in unexpecting Smoker, catching him in it.

"What the hell!?" he shouted. Ace stared wide at it.

"Bubbles! Bubble! Bubbles!" some continued to sing catching the rest of the Marines in bubbles. Ace looked back at his crew that looked to him confused.

"Luffy?" Ace said like a questioned. The moment he said it a scrawny boy the age of seventeen popped up In front of him.

"Hi big bro!" the boy exclaimed tackling the older into a hug. Ace blinked a few times looking over the boy hugging him. It really was his brother.

"Luffy!" he exclaimed back. The two brothers hugged each other, while the Marines, and the crew jaws dropped. Smoker was the first one to snap out of it, using his weapon to pop the bubble with a loud pop. Luffy looked at him with a plane expression.

"I got this." He said. He spun the stick in circles. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles!" he sang again making a tidal wave of bubbles hit Smoker.

"Run!" Ace shout, and laughed at the same time. His crew obeyed running for their lives. Once they were safely on their ship, and said ship was on it's way to their next destination the crew set their attention on the boy sitting cross legged, in Ace lap.

"Who is he?" Zoro asked next to the pair. Ace looked down at the boy in his lap with a smile.

"Everyone this is my little brother Luffy. Luffy say hi."

"Yo!"

"Brother!?" everyone shouted at the same time. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah! Nice to meet ya!"

"Luffy's been training under high ranking witch for the pass seven years…"

"A witch!?" Nami shouted. "I thought they didn't exist!" Luffy touched his head for the pointy hat but didn't find it.

"Ah! My hat I lost my hat!" he panicked. A light went on in Luffy's head. "I got a trick for that." He said remembering. He tapped his head three times, muttered something under his breath, and tapped his head one last time making the witch's hat appear on his head. While the others gape at him Ace watched him with a blank look.

"Are you a wizard?" Usopp asked. Luffy glared at him with his lips out.

"I'm a witch!"

"Luffy's different from witches, and warlocks, that's a male witch, but he's he consider a witch."

"How come?" Chopper asked this time.

"Because I'm part boy, and girl so they dubbed me as a witch." Luffy explained this time.

"How could that be?" asked Chopper. Luffy shrugged.

"Dunno." Sanji stood up lighting a cigarette.

"So witches are real, and Luffy's both genders right?" he asked confirming. The brothers nodded at him. "Ok sounds good to me. Now who's hungry?" Sanji asked making his way to the kitchen. Luffy sat up in his brother's lap with shinning eyes.

"Food?"  
"Shouldn't have said that." Ace groaned. As Sanji turned to look at his captain he was tackled to the ground by a flying Luffy, literally.

"Food! Can we eat now?"

"No." Sanji replied calmly. Luffy pouted leaning back to sit on Sanji.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Luffy you to let him up so he can cook." Ace reasoned.

"Ok!" after lunch was done Sanji called the crew in letting the girls in first, then the rest of them. Within seconds half of the food was gone as the captain, and his brother devoured it.

"Great another gluten." Sanji sighed. He sat across from the boy watching him stuff his mouth just like Ace. Really they look so much a like it was uncanny. After lunch was over Ace told Luffy to help clean up since he ate the most, and that include his share. So Sanji started washing leaving Luffy to dry.

"So Luffy you haven't seen Ace for a while huh?" the blonde asked.

"Mmhm." Luffy mumbled.

"Missed him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you good at magic?"

"Yes please." Sanji stopped his washing to look back at the younger, upon so his eyes grew wide watching the as his dishes were now floating in the air, while a floating towel dried them. Luffy was whispering stuff under his breath with a smile. "What are you doing?" Sanji managed to choke out.

"Drying the dishes." Luffy replied. "Now go back to where you belong." He said throwing his arms up. The dished flew at high speed to the cabinets. Sanji shut his eyes tight waiting to hear the crashing, and breaking of his dishes, but none did. Opening one eye slowly he gasped seeing everything put back exactly like he puts it.

"Wow…" Luffy giggled turning to look at him.

"Did I do good?" he asked crossing his arms behind his back. Sanji let the breath he didn't know he was holding out.  
"Yeah you did really good Luffy." Luffy jumped in the air but didn't come down instead was doing tricks in the air.

"I did the spell perfectly! That was the first time it went so well!" he cheered. Sanji couldn't help but smile at him even though he now knew that the boy wasn't sure if the spell would come out right.

"Alright get out of here, and go have fun." Sanji shooed him out the door. Before Luffy went to find someone else to play with he pounced on Sanji giving him a hug.

"Sanji is a good a soul, I can tell." He said nuzzling into Sanji's chest making him blush.  
"Th-thank you Luffy." With that Luffy ran off. The rest of the day went by with Luffy spending most of his time with Usopp, and Chopper goofing off, or talking with Ace, and in between them Luffy talked to the girls, and bugged Zoro while he was sleeping.

"Ok guys were gonna dock here for the night so we can all rest up. Luffy you'll be staying in the men's bunk…"

"Can I sleep there?" Luffy interrupted her to point at the sheep's head. She blinked at the questioned.

"I… I guess if you want to." Luffy cheered. Ace looked to his navigator.

"Luffy doesn't like to be in enclosed areas, he's really in tune with nature, and prefers outside."  
"He was in the kitchen ok." Sanji teased.

"Food." Luffy moaned with some drool. Pointing at the drooling witch Ace made a face that said 'there's your answer' at the blonde.

"Ok so Luffy's sleeping outside, now let's go to bed I'm tired." Nami sighed.

"Would you like to me to rub your feet?" Sanji flaunted.

"Get over here Sanji." Ace sighed dragging the blonde to the bunks.

"Night guys!" Luffy shouted to his brother, and new friends.

"Night Lu!"  
"Goodnight!  
"Sleep tight!" the others shouted. When Luffy turned to the sheep's head he saw Zoro leaning against the ship's railing.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Luffy asked earning him a loud snore in response. "Huh?" Zoro continued to snore loudly answering Luffy questioned. "Zoro wake up!" Luffy shouted in the moss head's ear. Zoro jumped at the shout. When he opened his eyes he was met with two big black staring at him. Luffy stood on all fours straddling Zoro's waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro shouted moving his head back hitting against the railing. He groaned in pain with some colorful curses.

"Aren't you going downstairs?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked into those black eyes again seeing curiosity shine in them.

"Yeah in a bit… why?"  
"Just asking. So Zoro do you like being on Ace's crew?"

"I guess so. He's doable." Luffy titled his head at this.

"Do you mean sex?" he asked bluntly. Zoro coughed on his own spit, hitting his chest to help get it out.

Wha…! What!?" he shouted looking at the younger boy disbelieving. Did he really just ask that?

"Do you want to have sex with my brother?" Luffy asked again.

"No! That's not what I meant Luffy!"  
"Then what did you mean?" another tilt of the head from the witch.

"What I meant was that he doesn't bug me, and he's good guy. Nothing. About sex. And don't talk like that kid." Zoro scolded. The witch boy pouted at the man under him.

"I'm not a kid I'm seventeen!" he fought. "How old are you?" he then asked getting closer to Zoro's face.

"I'm eighteen and a half Luffy."

"Well there then I'm not a kid to you, we're both the same age." To Luffy that made sense.

"I'm gonna go to bed now Luffy so get off." Luffy made a 'eep' when Zoro turned on to his side knocking the boy side ways. Zoro gave the witch boy a once over getting a good look at him. He wore black shorts that went mid thigh, and a tight black tank top, and a cape that went down to his waist. All in all he was a vary cute boy in Zoro's opinion. Luffy fixed his hat that had fallen forward when Zoro had thrown him off.

"Ok goodnight Zoro!" he sang waving to the retreating back of the swordsman.

'He's sure is something.' Zoro thought before falling to sleep in his hammock. Luffy slept sprawled out on the sheep's head, snoring happily.

"Me, me, me, meat!" he mumbled. He stirred when a cold hand ran up his leg. "Wha…" he mumbled opening his eyes only to have them get covered with a cloth. Hey! What the…!? Hmm! Mhp!" Luffy's cries were muffled. He tried to punch the person doing this to him but his arms were restrained over his head.

'Bubbles! Bubbles! Something! Damn it I don't have my wand!" he swore in his head remembering that he had left his wand on the kitchen table. The person's hands traveled up Luffy's legs under his shirt, where he pinched at one of his nipples, making him cry out in pleasure, a sick pleasure. The other hand went down his shorts cupping him. A hot mouth was placed on his neck sucking, and biting at it, the teeth dug deep into his neck drawing blood. Luffy yelped in pain behind the cloth covering his mouth. The hand down his shorts started removing his shorts, and boxers leaving him reviled to the cold wind.

'Please stop! Please… why is this happening, and whose doing it?' he thought crying. Two hands then grabbed his shirt ripping it off of him, and sucking on a pink nipple, while his hand traveled behind Luffy, and probing at his female entrance. The fingers entered him with a quick thrust.

"Mhp!" his shouts were muffled again. The fingers pulled away, and the sound of a zipper being undone sounded in Luffy's ears, one of the scariest things Luffy could have heard right now. His legs were wrapped around a strong waist, and something hard was pointing into his entrance entering him slowly. He cried as he was being entered for the first time in his life, the person above him shushed him, while caressing his face. Once he was all the in him he waited for Luffy's cries to die down a bit before he started thrusting in him. At first they were slow but picked up as the time went on, and he got closer to his release. A hand held Luffy in place, while the other grabbed Luffy neglected fingering the tip making pre cum drip out. Luffy moaned again. All he wanted was for this torture to be over with! How could be doing this to him? The only ones on this ship are his brother, and new friends… they wouldn't do this!

"_Remember Luffy normals are horrible people."_

That's what his teacher had told him but Makino was a great person to him, Ace, and his deceased brother Sabo was to. Could this be Ace? Was Ace doing this to him? So many doubts were penetrating his mind that he couldn't say for sure who wouldn't, and who would. Finally he came all over his, and his rapist chests, and then Luffy found his legs over the man's shoulders giving him a better access to thrust into Luffy's small body with all he got. Luffy's walls had cave around him already, and it was getting harder to hold in, a few minutes later he was spilling his seeds deep into Luffy, and panting in Luffy's ear. The guy pulled out of Luffy, did up his pants again before undoing Luffy's restrains, and walking away, leaving a broken Luffy. When Luffy was sure he was gone he took of the blindfold, and the cloth around his mouth. He stared at the blood mixed with cum coming from between his legs, his lips trembling.

"Sensei you were right normals can't be trusted." He sobbed. The next morning when everyone was up including Luffy was like yesterday all happy, and nice, no one acted differently. So for the rest of the time Luffy was on the Going Marry Luffy put on a big fake smile to hide his pain.

Review please to tell me how I did on this please! I'll give cookies! (The cookies are a lie)


	6. A Heated Night

Hi this is kinda just a fun smexy chapter! I hope you like, and it's kinda not looked over cause I am vary tire, and have to be up at six for work. ^^" so it's yaoi again, and I hope you all like it! Let me know. Thank you!

It was a nice warm summer night when Smoker was patrolling. He parked his cop car to have a smoke.

"I fuckin hate patrolling." He grumbled lighting two large cigars. He puffed out the smoke thinking about he got this gig again. Oh yeah Tagashi the one who normally patrols was sick with a stomach bug, and had called Smoker a few hours ago if he would take her shift as a favor. Seeing as he had nothing better to do since he was force to take a day off by the higher ups had accepted. He looked through his messages finishing off the first rounds of cancer sticks when black figure ran across the road on all fours. It was pretty big to, and looked human. Quietly getting out of the car Smoker followed it into the back yard of someone's house. He watched it slip in through an open window, noting it had a tail, and pointing ears on the top of its head.

'What the hell?' Smoker thought. He backs up through the open gate, hiding behind the fence to wait for the intruder to come back out. After some minutes the sounds of footsteps coming closer to him had him waiting to pounce. When the figure walking on two legs out the gate not noticing Smoker right next to him, Smoker covered his mouth, and twisted one of his arms behind his back.

"Ok I'm gonna take you back to my patrol car, and your gonna explain what the hell you were doing…?" a fury tail tapping his face made Smoker's eyes widen. Now when he had first seen the tail he thought it was a prob, same with the ears but now… the person struggling in his grasp licked his hand, making Smoker release him.

"Try to catch me again." a male's voice said in a teasing matter. He ran off, while Smoker watched him run on all fours again. Snapping out of his state of shock Smoker gave chase. For the next twenty minutes Smoker chase the mysterious person around the block until finally the person made the mistake of turning into an ally with a dead end.

"Heh… finally caught… you…" Smoker panted. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much trouble bringing someone down. The person in front of him crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now what?" he asked. Smoker walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into some light to get a good look at him. He looked to be a guy in his early twenties, black hair, and matching eyes, freckles littered his cheeks. Oh and he had a frickin tail, and ears.

"I'm taking you in." Smoker grunted pulling the boy towards his car. The boy pouted at being caught, and the lack of reaction the cop gave him when he saw his extra parts.

"I'm Ace." He said. Smoker ignored him trying to put the whole tail, and ears to make sense. Once they stopped in front of the cop car Ace had a thought, an evil thought. While Smoker was going through his contacts for a number Ace put his plan into action. He ran his free hand up Smoker's arm that was held a firm griped on his other hand. He leaned in close to Smoker's ear letting his hot breath hit it.

"Your so smexy officer." His tail swung from side to side, and his ears twitched. Smoker looked down at the boy with a hard look that would've scared any normal person but then again this boy wasn't normal.  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." He grumbled under his breath going back to his task at hand. Pouting again Ace then ran his hand down Smoker's expose chest loving how hard it was. "Brat stop it." Smoker's voice rung out. Ace moved his body closer to the older man's pressing his own chest against Smoker's.

"You're ignoring me, how rude." He smirked. He stuck his tongue out running it along Smoker's throat sending a chill down the older man's back. Smoker was to busy trying to focus on his phone that he hadn't notice that he let go of the cat boy. Ace took this chance to wrap his arms around Smoker's strong neck, kissing, and sucking at it. When Ace began thrusting his hips into Smoker's is when the officer had enough. He pushed the boy away, and opened the back seat door with a finger pointing in it.

"Get in." he ordered.

"Will it fit us both?" Ace asked getting in. Smoker rolled his eyes, and slammed the door shut.

"Shut it brat you're coming with me down town." Ace pouted in the backseat, he crossed his arms again watching Smoker drive through the guard thingies they put between the police, and the prisoner. After a few minutes of driving Ace swore under his breath as a warming feeling started to spread through him. He felt his cock twitch to life as he tried to find a comfort.

"Copy!" Ace said in a whining voice. A vein popped out of Smoker's head. He looked at the cat boy through his mirror with narrow eyes.

"It's officer Smoker to you brat, and what?" he noticed Ace was flitching quiet a bit in the back, he could also hear slight panting coming from him as well. Ace wouldn't meet his eyes; he kept firming on the car floor.

"I need you…" he mewed. Smoker sighed.

"Yeah sure, now what?" Ace sent him a glare that didn't look like much since he was still fighting himself to keep in control.

"I… I'm in heat." He muttered the last part. Smoker gave him a confused look.

"In heat? What the hell does that mean brat?" he demanded.

"It means I'm sexually active right! God!" the cat shouted, he threw himself back gripping his knees. Smoker sighed again.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Now you ask me? Really? I'm fuckin dying for you to touch me, and your asking what I am?!" Ace shouted in disbelief. Smoker got out of the car, made opened the back door to get in. when he was in he took notice to Ace's appearance his face was red, and sweaty, he was panting more now, and his eyes were clouding over with lust. To be honest Smoker thought he looked cute, also like a cat even. Ace crawled over to Smoker getting into his lap; he ran his fingers down his chest to his pants button.

"Please Smoker…" he panted nuzzling into Smoker's neck. Sighing again Smoker undid Ace's buttons, and then he laid Ace down on his back so he take the pants off all the way before moving onto his own pants. Ace let Smoker remove all of their clothes, he would mew when Smoker brush against his cock sending pleasure through his body. Sticking two fingers into Ace mouth he order the younger to suck on them, which Ace complied happily. He moaned around Smoker large fingers imagining them inside of him, he haven't had a chance to see Smoker manhood yet but he could only imagine it to be huge like his fingers. Once Smoker thought they were wet enough he pulled them out with a pop sound, he spread Ace's legs to put them on ether side of his waist giving him access to Ace's entrance.

"Hold still." He grumbled before entering a finger into Ace's tight hole making the cat boy flinch away but a hand holding his waist kept him in place. After Ace stopped fighting against him he added another finger with the same results. "Didn't I say hold still brat?" he smirked down at the boy. Ace mewed in pain, and pleasure as the two huge fingers started moving in, and out of him stretching him. He felt the fingers gone to soon for his liking but meowed in surprise when something bigger pressed against his entrance.

"Careful…" he mumbled against Smoker's shoulder. This was his first time with a man so he was entitled to a little worrying. Smoker grunted in response as he entered Ace fully, holding him down when he tried to jump away in pain. Ace cried in mews at the pain, it felt like he was being ripped open… he bit his lip to keep any more mews at bay. After he finally got use to it he pulled away from Smoker's shoulder, looking him in the eyes he nodded for him to continue. Smoker thrusted into him slowly giving him more time to get use to the feel of something inside of him, once the first mew of pleasure left his lips did Smoker start quickening his pace up. Soon both parties were moaning in pleasure Smoker laid Ace back down on his back quickening his pace even more loving the sounds Ace made every pant, every mew, and every moan sending Smoker closer to the edge.

"So… close…" Ace panted out bringing his lips up to Smoker's in a hot steamy kiss, while doing this Smoker grab Ace's hard cock moving it in tune with his thrust. Soon Ace's eyes rolled back in his head as a white pleasure over came him making him release between him, and Smoker. Smoker grunted when Ace's walls collapsed around his cock sending him over the edge next, releasing his seeds deep into Ace. They stared into each other's eyes catching their breath.

"Brat you know I still have to take you in for breaking, and entering?" Smoker questioned totally killing the sex high Ace was having.

"But I didn't break into that house it's my grandpa's, he always leave it open for me to go in, and eat when I feel like it." Ace explained.

"Who's your grandpa?" Smoker asked wondering who would be crazy enough to leave his or her window open for someone to get in, in the middle of the night.

"Monkey, D, Garp" ah that's who. Smoker pinch the bridge between his nose as a headache started to hit him.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" he questioned. Ace grinned up at him.  
"Cause I was bored." That earned him a hit in the head.

"Well guess you better get going." Smoker said getting dress again. Aces ears flattened.

"Smoker can't you keep me?" he asked. Smoker gave him a weird look.

"Your not some pet."

"I could be. I am part cat." Sighing for who knows how many timed that night Smoker gave the cat him small tired smile.

"What the hell?" Ace jumped into Smoker's lap happy to have someone like Smoker to keep him.


	7. Something's Off

Again not looked over closely sorry. Let me know what you think, and hey I think I'm starting to get the hang of yaoi, smex scenes. XD Like the last one I did with Smoker x Ace better but heh, still good. (I hope)

"Do we have our assignments?" Nami shouted over the talking crew.

"I do Nami!" Sanji sang with heart filled eyes. Luffy tugged on Sanji's jacket chanting

'Meat' over and over again. "Luffy we'll leave in two minutes!" the blonde snapped at his captain. Luffy kept saying meat, looking around for a meat market while he waited for Sanji. Today Nami had place Luffy in charge to of helping Sanji with the carrying bag, making the young captain as happy as could be.

"Alright everyone set off!" Nami shouted.

"Sanji meat!" Luffy whined carrying three filled bags of food, not including meat.

"Luffy that's last cause it has to stay cold, or it'll spoil." Sanji said looking through some spices. Luffy pouted his lips out. He turned to speak to Zoro but didn't find the swordsman.

"Sanji where did Zoro?" he asked the cook. Sanji looked back not seeing the moss either. Cursing under his breath he went back to his task at hand.

"Lost probably, shitty mosshead." As Luffy turned to back to the cook red caught his attention. He looked back to it, his eyes slowly widening as he realized who it was.

"Hey Luffy what kind of…? Luffy?" Sanji called the boy when he only found the grocery bags. Luffy pushed through the crowd or people trying to catch up with the person with red hair.

'Could it really be?' he thought. He stopped when he was face to with him.

"Sh…" Luffy choked in shock. "Shanks!" the boy shouted tackling red hair into a hug that knocked both down. It a few seconds for Shanks to realize who was hugging him, and when he did he pulled the boy into a hug as well.  
"Luffy! You've grown!"

"Shanks! Your old." Luffy said bluntly earning him a whack on the head. Ben walked up to the two to see what was taking his captain so long, his eyes widen seeing Luffy.  
"Luffy?" he said. Luffy looked to the taller man happily.

"Ben! Your old to!" he said like it was something to be proud of. Shanks laughed this time since it wasn't him being called old. Ben shook his head at the boy, same old Luffy.  
"So how have you been kid?" Shanks is asked helping Luffy up. Luffy latched onto the man's mid section with his big smile.

"Good! I can't believe Shanks is here!" he giggled.

"There you are Luffy! Geeze I can't leave you alone for a second, just like that mosshead." Sanji grumbled the last part. He stopped in front of the young captain looking between him, and the red head he held a death grip on. "Luffy?"  
"Yeah?" the boy replied.

"Who is this?" Luffy looked up at Shanks smiling still.

"This is Shanks Sanji! He's the one who gave me my hat! And that's his second in command Ben Beckman. Guys this is my cook Sanji, he totally kicks ass." Luffy introduce the three to each other. Sanji thought about it remembering Luffy mentioning the red several times. He held the bags around his arms to extend a hand to the new pair.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Same here." Shanks piped up like Luffy does.

"Do you need help?" Ben asked already taking half of the bags from Sanji.

"Thank you."  
"Hey Sanji can they eat with us?" Luffy asked hopefully. Sanji looked to the men thinking about it.

"It depends if it's two, or a whole crew?" Shanks stepped forward with Luffy still attached.

"You cook something, and my crews cook would to."

"Yay! Shanks are staying!" Luffy cheered before Sanji could agree. Sanji sighed he wasn't going to say no, but Luffy could let him speak.

"Oi! There you two are." Zoro said walking up to them. Sanji sent a glare his way, and swung his foot at Zoro's head. Zoro blocked like always, and sent his own glare at the cook.

"I thought I told you to stay near Luffy." Sanji said in his dangerous voice.

"I was, until I turned away, and you two plus the stand was gone." Shanks. And Ben sweat-dropped at that.

"Zoro come meet Shanks!" Luffy pulled Zoro away from under the cook's foot making him drop his bags, and made Sanji almost loose his balance. Zoro shook each of their hands, but kept his eyes on Shanks. Something was off with the red haired.

"Alright let's go to the Going Marry!" Luffy then shouted. Sanji grabbed the rubber boy's ear stretching it out.

"We ain't done with shopping yet Luffy." He said. Luffy pouted at him.  
"Sanji!" he whined.

"Luffy we still need to find our crew to tell them about our plans." Shanks entered between the two.

"And we still need to get the meat." Sanji said knowing that would win the boy over. And it did seeing as Luffy was drooling now. He wiped his mouth, throwing his hand in the air.  
"Ok first we get the meat, and you get your crew! Then we meet on the north side of the island…"

"You idiot it's the south side!" Zoro cut in. Sanji hit them both on the heads.

"You shit heads it's the east side, and your pointing in completely different direction!" he shouted. Shanks laugh at how lively Luffy's crew seems to be. Two hours later the straw-hats, and the red haired pirates were interacting with each other enjoying. Usopp had met his dad, and was happily talking with him. Luffy smiled at the two happy his friend could meet him. A pat on the shoulder had him dragging his eyes away from them, up to Shanks.

"Let's go for a walk." He said nodding to the woods. Luffy nodded following him. They talked about different things like where they been since they last each other, the people they met, and how much trouble Luffy's been causing to the marines. Shanks was so proud.

"I just can't believe how far you are Luffy, and in such a short time. Shanks commented. Luffy held his hat close to his chest smiling.

"I promised you I become pirate king didn't I?" Shanks nodded. "Well I'm going to just you wait!" Shanks eyes ran down Luffy's body.

'He's sure is something.' He thought happily. Luffy noticed Shanks stares at him feeling slightly uncomfortable under them. Taking this chance to look Shanks over himself he did. Like when he last seen him Shanks had a well built body, a hansom face, and his missing arm. He looked to Shanks face blushing at being caught staring. Shanks cupped the younger face bringing his own closer to him.

"You've grown so much Luffy." He whispered against Luffy's lips. Luffy could feel his cheeks burning up, and knew Shanks could feel it to. "But you're still that cute little boy that wanted nothing more then to follow me around." Shanks teased now. Luffy made a whining noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm not little, and I'm not cute." He pouted cutely, his pouted lips brushing against Shanks. Shanks took deep breath trying to control himself but after that brush he couldn't, he leaned the rest of the way in capturing Luffy's lips in his own. He held Luffy in place pushing his tongue into the younger's mouth to explore. Luffy was shock that Ace had kissed him but got over it quickly to kiss him back. With the two captains crews Usopp was hearing his dad's tales of the adventures he had been on when he notice something on the side of his neck.

"Hey dad? What's that?" he asked pointing to show him on his own neck. Yasopp covered the spot with his hand.

"Oh this? Yeah just attacked by a some crazy girl a few weeks ago." He lied but Usopp fell for it completely.

"Really? Wow." Ben let the breath he been holding out when he heard the boy ask. His own hand covered a spot on his neck feeling the same bite wounds, wondering where had his captain gone off to. Shanks pulled away from the younger boy catching his breath.

"We should… go… back…." He panted getting to his feet. Luffy's eyes were gazed over with lust for the man in front of him.

"Not yet…" he mumbled taking Shanks hand pulling him back to the ground in another heated kiss. Shanks pulled away again trying not to look Luffy in the eyes. He stood up, and started making his way back in the direction of the ships. Luffy pouted at his back but got up anyways to follow, only to something sharp cut fore arm.

"Ow…" he hissed. He looked down at it watching blood start to ooze out of it. Shanks looked back to the younger with wide eyes. "I cut myself." He told the older. Luffy was so busy watching the blood drop from his arm that he hadn't notice Shanks strange behavior, or the red eyes watching him now. Luffy took out an old paper towel from his pocket pressing it against the wound.

"Luffy…" Shanks muttered getting closer to the boy. Luffy watched the white paper towel adsorb the blood turning red, and start dripping.

"Ah! It's really bleeding!" he said in a panic. Shanks took hold of his wrist pulling it over his shoulder to be level with the cut. "Shanks what are you…?" he stopped when Shanks ran his tongue along the dripping blood, he gasp when he notice how Shanks eyes were now a bright blood red, staring at his blood hungrily. Shanks pushing Luffy onto his back, straddling his hips licked up his the smaller's arm to the cut where he bit into it with two sharp teeth. "Ow!" Luffy screamed trying to get Shanks off of him but failed, and just gave into letting Shanks do what he wants. After Shanks had his fill of Luffy's sweet blood he let go of him, his eyes went back to normal, and he looked to the young boy with fear of what might happen.

"Luffy I… I…" he didn't know what to say. That he was a vampire? That blood doesn't normally get him like that as soon as he smelt his he just couldn't help it? Yeah that would be great! Luffy-cupped Shanks face when the man tried to leave, he pulled Shanks into another kiss but more gentle, more feeling to it this time. When he pulled away he saw a vary confused Shanks. He giggled at his reaction.

"I like Shanks a lot, and doesn't want to loose him… can you tell me what happened?" Luffy asked with those big black eyes that made Shanks heart melt. He sighed sitting up.

"Luffy I'm not gonna go into the whole thing but…" he sighed. How to start? "A couple of years ago we were on this island that didn't have many people on it, the reason for that was because of a monster killing the people. We heard of its treasure, and decided to stay to kill the monster, and take the treasure but…" another sigh. "When I went into a room it had a coffin in it, so when I turned to leave a man attacked me from behind draining me of my blood, Benny had to save me, and let me tell you I still haven't heard the end of it. But before that the man had bit me in the neck injecting me with the venom that turned me into this." He held his hand out.

"What's that?" Luffy asked confused. Shanks closed his eyes, and opened them again showing his blood red eyes once more, he grinned reviling his fangs, and lift Luffy off the ground like he weight nothing.

"I'm a vampire now Luffy, a blood drinking vampire." He said putting him back on the ground. Luffy took this in rather well.

"So?" he asked looking at Shanks with those same huge eyes.

"I'm monster now Luffy, I can you if I wanted to, and you wouldn't be able to a damn thing." Shanks argued.

"But you wouldn't?" Luffy asked scooting closer to the red head. Shanks blinked in confusion.

"N-no… of course not." Luffy grinned at him; he wrapped his arms around Shanks neck giving his lips a light peck.

"I told you already I don't want to loose Shanks, and your still you." Shanks had heard his crew tell him that countless times but it didn't have the impact that it did when Luffy said it. He stared into Luffy's eyes with soft, loving eyes.

"Thank you Luffy." Luffy kissed Shanks pulling the man down on top of him, he wrapped his legs around the man's waist rubbing his groin against his. The two moaned at the contact between them.

"Shanks I want you." Luffy whispered in Shanks ear, nipping on it. Throwing away any doubts he might have Shanks took Luffy's pants, and boxers off with his help, and then with Luffy's help again got his own off. He leaned down taking Luffy's cock in his mouth, sucking it hard making the owner moan loudly in pleasure. He ran his tongue along the tip tasting the pre cum that leaked out.

"You taste good Luffy." He smirked at the blushing boy under him. Luffy grabbed Shanks around the neck pulling him into his lips for another heated kiss.

"I can think of something better to do then that." He licked his lips, surprising Shanks with his words. When did he get like this? Was he doing it with someone from his crew? Shanks held three fingers in front of Luffy's mouth telling him to suck on them. Luffy complied, licking at the fingers greedily.

"Luffy have you done this before?" Shanks finally asked the question that's been on his mind. Luffy said something that was muffled around the fingers in his mouth. Pulling his fingers out Luffy grinned up at Shanks again.

"Nope! You'll be my first!" he giggled again to. Without warning Shanks entered Luffy with two fingers making the boy yelp in surprise.

"Shanks!" he whined. "Not so sudden." Shanks moved his finger inside of Luffy, Luffy didn't mind he didn't really feel it anymore; he was made of rubber after all. After Shanks entered the third finger, and decided Luffy was prepped enough for him he removed his fingers, and position himself at the entrance. He reminded himself to be careful with Luffy, and plunged into him earning him a whimper of pain. He stayed still as Luffy wiggled his hips trying to find comfort, when he nodded for him to continue Shanks start thrusting into him at a normal pace. Soon Luffy was meeting Shanks thrust, hitting Luffy's sweet spot dead on as well, and sending pleasure through his body. Shanks chuckled at his cute moans he let out. Luffy latched onto Shanks neck biting, and sucking being sure to marks all over his neck.

"Shanks… I… harder…" he panted against his neck.

"You sure?" Shanks asked having holding back his strength to not hurt him was so hoping for a yes.

"Yeah… I can handle… it." Luffy reassured him. Putting Luffy's thin legs over his shoulders he began his assaulted on the boy's poor entrance. He grabbed Luffy neglected cock pumping in tune with his thrust; he also kissed Luffy making the boy's knees touch his shoulders. "I'm c-c-cumming!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. Shanks were thankful for walking out so far, knowing that nobody heard their 'fun'. Luffy came between them, and he tightened around Shanks's cock sending the man closer the edge. God even though the boy was rubber he still felt tight as hell around. Shanks gave a few last hard thrusts into the boy's body before releasing into him with such force. He pulled out of the boy panting, and stared down at the cum leaking out of Luffy. He smirked.

"You sure are something Luffy." he Told Luffy pulling his tired body close to his. He kissed his head listening to Luffy rapid heartbeat.

"Shanks?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't tell anyone about you right?" Luffy tiredly asked. Shanks looked down at him nodding.

"That's right." he replied. Giving Shanks a tired grin he nodded back.  
"I won't don't worry…" he yawned. "Night…" with that he was a sleep.

'The future pirate king? He's gonna make one hell of one.' Shanks thought watching the sleeping boy with a loving, loving smile.

And cut! Than you for reading, and please leave a review! ^^


	8. Masked

Ok this isn't really Halloween bit I don't know… -_- I couldn't think of anything, and I'm super tire! Ok stupid excuses I know. Review…

Sulking was something Gol, D, Alice was doing a lot of since, her, and her boyfriend of five years broke up two weeks ago. She didn't know if they should give it another try like he had said in his texts, in which she hadn't gotten back to him in any way. She pulled her pillow over her head screaming into it. She kept it their ignoring when the room's door opened, and closed.

"Ace get up!" Luffy cheerfully shouted. She ignored him, and the hand that was trying to pry her pillow out of her hands.

"Get up Ace!" Sabo said trying to rip the pillow out of her hands. "The masked ball is in two hours you have to get ready." She ignored him like Luffy. Like god she was in pain couldn't they see that? "Luffy help." The blonde brother called his younger brother. Luffy nodded then jumped onto the bed tickling Ace's sides. She squealed at it releasing the pillow, and making Sabo fall on his butt. Luffy laughed at the oldest of the three, holding his sides. Sabo paid him no mind keeping his attention on his only sister.

"Ace I know you're in pain from the break up but you can't just stay here." He reasoned with her.

"Go away… just let me sulk in peace." She muttered, rolling into a tight ball.

"Ace sulking isn't the answer, you need to go out and have some fun. Right Luffy?" the younger one of the three nodded with his huge grin.

"That's right sis! Come on! There'll be cake at the party." Luffy said thinking it would win his sister over.

"I don't want cake Luffy." Luffy pouted.

"There'll be meat…"  
" Food isn't going to work you dork." Sabo told him. He sighed loudly.

"Alice I don't care what you want you're going to this party, and you're going to have a good time." He ordered pulling her out of bed, and making his way to the tub.

"Sabo you wouldn't." Ace said hanging onto her brother around the neck. Sabo grinned down at her with mischief.

"Well if you won't get ready then I'll do it myself."  
"Ok you prick I'll get ready! Just put me down, and leave me be!" she snapped. Sabo placed her on her feet smiling.

"It's gonna be fun." He said before dragging Luffy out the door. Two hours later the siblings were entering Franky's house wearing their mask. Sabo was wearing a phantom of the opera mask, and Luffy was wearing a werewolf mask, while Ace wore a sliver one with red, and orange flames on the sides. As she entered the loud music hit her ears, and the strop lights blinded her. She pulled her tight black dress down feeling like it was a little too small right now. Sabo looked to her.

"Promise me you'll have fun, and talk with people?"

"Of course." She promised. But three hours later she was standing in the back somewhere watching everyone else have fun. Sabo groaned at his sister.

"Why won't she just get over it? This isn't like her one bit." He pulled on his hair feeling useless to his sister. Nami, and Vivi stopped the blonde from going bold saying they would talk with her. Ace watched the two make their over to her, she couldn't tell yet who they were case of the mask they wore but knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Hi Ace enjoying the party?" Vivi's voice chimed. Ace nodded trying to lie but couldn't find her voice.  
"Ok Ace you need to get out of this crappy mood your in, and go ask that tell dark, and handsome to dance." Nami said with a pushed to a man that has been watching Ace since she walked through the door. Ace swallowed thickly feeling this wasn't right, she just broke up with her boyfriend… the boyfriend she hasn't even texted back since the break up. As she got closer to the tall, well built masked man her heart started doing flips. When she was right in front of him all doubt seemed to have left her, leaving her nervous. How odd.

"Hi…" she mumbled. The man in front of her held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it.

"Dance with me?" he finally asked. Ace took his hand with a soft smile to him. When her hand touched his she felt something tingled inside of her, that this was familiar somehow. Where has she felt this way? The man led her onto the dance floor that was filled with other people dancing. He wrapped an arm around her waist keeping the other one cradling her hand. "Do I know you?" was the first thing she asked him, she had to know. The man didn't look familiar, and yet felt it. He had black hair, and was wearing a masked that covered most of his face.

"Maybe." a Whispered reached her ears. She took a step closer to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked softly her voice filled with curiosity. The man took note to this, and pulled her closer to his body.

"Later." He whispered into her ear. Ace let it slide till the song ends, and then she'll find out.

"You looked upset over there." He motion to where she had been standing a good part of the party. Ace shrugged at him.

"I'm not to sure… I just broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago, and not sure what to do…" she blushed, she couldn't believe she just a total stranger that. The man rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"Do you want to get back with him?" he asked. Ace let a soft moan pass her lips when the man's hands started rubbing her sides.

'He feels nice…' she thought letting her own hands gently run up his back. 'Kiss me please…' she blushed against his neck at her last thought.

"Will you be ok if I kissed you?" he asked as if reading her mind. They pulled away enough to look into each other's eye.

"Please do…" she trailed off when lips met hers. The kiss was so good, and so right that it was… when they pulled away for air Ace realized just how familiar this man was. Her eyes widen behind the mask.

"I should go…" the man said walking away. It was then that Ace had realized the song had ended, and was changing to a new one.

"Hey wait…"  
"So who was that?"  
"Was he good to you?"  
"Did you wanted to get kiss?"

"Tell us!" Ace bombarded by questions from her female friends. She looked around them for the man seeing him leave through the front door. Saying she had to go she pushed through her friends making her way to the door, running out it. She looked out on the patio searching for him; she spotted him down the block. She kicked off her heels running to catch up. The man looked back the sounds of footsteps stopping right behind him. He was surprised to Ace panting there.

"What's wrong?" Ace rolled her eyes with a slight glare at him.

"What's… wrong? You left… that's what's wrong…" she panted out. She stood on her toes staring into the eyeholes of the mask. She could see two beautiful pools of deep dark blue staring back into her eyes. She placed her hands on ether side of the mask hesitating to take it off, two hands were placed over hers leading them to pull the mask up over his head. She gasped even though she knew.

"Marco…" she whispered feeling tears run down her cheeks. Marco smiled at her glad to see her happy to him, after not replying to him for the whole break up. Ace cupped his face bringing him down into a lip lock with her. They kissed like they haven't in so long in their relationship. Marco pulled away kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you… OMG! Your hair! What the hell!?" Marco laughed at her reaction, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's spray on dye, it washes out." He told her.

"I am so sorry." She told him resting her head on against his chest.

"So am I." Ace giggling made Marco curiously look down at her.

"When was the last time we were this in love?" she asked. She felt Marco's shrugged, and his chuckle vibrate through his body.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" the two agreed. They kissed again that was interrupted by joy filled screams, and laughs coming from the party. "What's going on?" Marco asked eyeing his girlfriend. She shrugged, took his hand, and led him back to Franky's.

"Let's find out!" when they got inside everyone was counting down.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1! Happy Halloween!" everyone cheered.

"I guess its Halloween." Marco shrugged. Ace shrugged back kissing him again. She just couldn't get enough of his lips; she missed them far too much.

"I don't wanna lose this again." she suddenly said. Marco thought about what she said before figuring out she meant their love.

"I don't want to ether. Were really gonna have to work for it."

"I will." She told him. They sealed it with a kiss.

So coming up with new ideas everyday is crazy! And hard… so ideas greatly welcome thank you all for reading!


	9. Hunt 1

I feel really happy with this one cause it's not rushed like a lot of my stories have been. So review, and let me know what you think! ^^

It was the beginning of the night as an older man dragged his grandson out of bed, and outside.

"Luffy up!" the man shouted dropping his grandson on the floor. The boy Luffy jolted awake with a start.

"Who!? What!? Where!? Why!?" He shouted searching his new surroundings.

"Luffy I told you, you'll be joining me with hunting to night." He said arms crossed over his chest. Luffy pouted.

"But grandpa I'm sleepy, I had to run ten miles cause you told my P.E. teacher to have me run more." He said glaring up at the older man. Said man nodded like he was proud of himself.

"Good he did it! Now let's get you suited up, and we'll be on our way." Again the boy pouted. You might think they are going hunting for rabbits, or deer's but no they were hunting for the supernatural. Luffy's grandpa was monster hunter, and has been nearly his whole life, and he wanted Luffy to be one real soon. Luffy put on the heavy black pants with many pockets that he hates, the long sleeve black shirt that he also hated, and the heavy steel toe combat boots, which again he hated. Upon all of this he also put his weapons in each of the pockets of his pants that he'll probably never be able to find if he needed it, and loaded his gun with holy water filled bullets. Grandpa Garp nodded at him.

"Vary good Luffy. Now let's get to the base." He said getting in the car. Luffy groaned at this.

"Grandpa I hate the base!"

"Bite your tongue boy." Garp said in a warning tone, which only made Luffy pout deeper.

"Grandpa they all make mean faces at me, and that Akainu is always saying mean things to me when you're not around." Garp sighed at his grandson.

"Luffy they're gonna keep acting that way to you until you prove yourself to them."  
"Hmph! I don't wanna 'prove' myself to those assholes." Luffy grumbled. Garp shook his head at his grandson.

"Luffy once you're a full blown hunter they won't treat you that way anymore."

"But grandpa it's not because I'm not a hunter cause they treat Koby better, and Koby's way lower then I am. It's because my dad betrayed them, and Sabo, and Ace went to the supernatural side. That's why they're so mean too me."  
"Luffy I know that, and that's why you have to become a hunter so they treat you better."

"I still don't wanna be a hunter though." Garp looked at him through the mirror.

"Then what do you wanna do, cause I sure as hell ain't allowing you to become a monster like your brothers." Luffy thought about this for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know… just be a normal kid I guess? You know hang out with my friends, Nami, and Usopp keep asking me to movie nights but I can't cause I'm here." He said as they pulled into the police station. The base was under the station, and is also where they keep monsters in questioning. They walked into the building going straight for the elevator, hitting the basement button, they continued their conversation.

"Luffy I know it's hard but you have to deal with it your not normal like they are."

"Yeah that's because you had someone put some weird stuff in me to give me extra strength, and speed when I was four."

"You didn't cry once." Garp argued.  
"I was in a shock!" Luffy fought back. The doors opened on the bottom floor letting the two out. Garp led Luffy to the assignment wall to see where they would be that night when someone called out his name.

"Akainu." Garp greeted. Luffy glared at the man earning him a whack on the head.

"Say hello Luffy." His grandpa ordered.

"Yo!"

"The right way you brat!" Garp scolded pushing Luffy's head down so he bow.

"Good evening sir!" Akainu grunted in response turning his attention back to Garp.

"Disrespectful as usual. Garp we need you to help with a pack of werewolves tonight."

"Sorry but I'm taking Luffy out hunting tonight."

"It's the Hearts pack."

"Sabo's?" Luffy questioned fearing for his brother. Akainu ignored the boy keeping his eyes on Garp.

"If I could go I wouldn't be asking you to do this, but since I can't I'm leaving it to you to deal with your grandson." Garp wore a hard look on his face at hearing about one of his grandsons.

"I'll take care of it." He finally said shocking Luffy, while Akainu was please with the answer.

"Thank you Garp. Now Luffy I'll have patrol eastside with Koby, and a few other new recruits." Luffy stiffly nodded at this knowing that meant Sabo's pack was on Westside the opposite direction. With that Garp was walking away without a goodbye to his friend, Luffy following.

"Grandpa your not really gonna do this are you? It's Sabo! You won't hurt him?"

"Luffy he's a werewolf now I won't treat him any differently as I would any other wolf." Garp told Luffy the cold truth. Even if Garp didn't want to take out his grandson he had to for justice. Luffy looked down sadly. What could he do? He hasn't seen ether of his brothers since they left, and that was three years ago.

"Luffy I'm going on a head." Garp said in a defeated voice, walking on without an answer from Luffy. Luffy looked up to see Koby waiting there for him with three other people.

"Luffy come we have to get going." He said walking out with the others. Luffy sighed as he followed silently praying that Sabo would make it through this. The squad leader dropped each one of them off at their post telling them to call if there's trouble. Luffy stood on an apartment building's roof his mind filled with fear for Sabo. Three years ago Sabo had been training to become a hunter like Luffy was being force to, when he met a werewolf alpha named Trafalgar Law. The two fell in love, as in soul mates love, and Sabo become a wolf leaving all his hard work, and brothers behind. Every now and again Luffy would get a letter from his brother telling that he was still find, and he prays Luffy is as well. Luffy looked over his shoulder feeling eyes on him but found no one. Odd. Normally Luffy was right about that sort of stuff… oh well he is vary distracted right now. After thinking about his brother's letters he thought about how Ace hasn't sent any to tell him he was ok. Ace unlike Sabo had never wanted to become a hunter, and was always fighting with grandpa cause he never went to training. One day when grandpa force Ace to go a week after Sabo left Ace met this vampire named Marco that told him to join the Whitebeard coven as a vampire. Ace agreed to get out of becoming a hunter, and to spike their grandpa, but in time he fell in love with that Marco guy, and his best friend Thatch, he found that out in one of Sabo's letters. And now there's Luffy, getting trained three times harder to make up for his brothers choices. Oh and he couldn't forget his dad. His dad had become a hunter, one of the youngest in fact, and when they were planning a attack at a gathering between four different vampire covens he sold them out, and gave information to a couple of werewolves packs. So yeah Luffy was screwed. He hadn't heard from his dad since he was seven, and that was in secret so grandpa wouldn't get mad. He told him he did it to get out of the hunters, and be free, well as free as a most wanted man can get. Luffy didn't understood, and he really didn't want to. Again Luffy felt eyes on him, and again nothing was there. He sighed aggravated he just wanted to be normal! The rest of the night went by ok, Luffy didn't meet up with any monsters that he would have to kill, and he wasn't called in for backup. All in all it was a goodnight, minus the fear of losing a brother, and the fact he couldn't shake being

watched off. At five in the morning his grandpa picked up him at the base.

"Did you see Sabo?" he asked after being silent for so long. Garp shook his head with a small viable smile. Luffy smiled at this to, his brother gets to live longer. When Luffy got home he check the mailbox finding a letter from Sabo in there.

Dear baby brother: we just missed an attack led by grandpa tonight, Law wanted to fight but I convinced him not to. Thank god cause like five minutes before I wrote this letter to you I found out that… that I'm pregnant!

Luffy tripped over his feet reading that part. What pregnant? How was that possible? He read on.

Yup little bro I am pregnant… Law just told me that since I'm uke I can get pregnant with kids, and since we are soul mates it's a done deal. Wasn't to happy when he told me that, cause if I knew I would've made sure we were safe. You can imagine I was super pissed at him for just telling me this now. His reason cause he wanted to surprise me. Prick! But now that I'm writing this to you I feel calmer, and can't wait for this little guy/girl to be born. I wish I could see you right now baby brother it would make me feel so happy, and I wish you could meet the baby when it's born but I'm afraid you might be a full hunter by then, and will have no choice but to kill us if we ever meet again. Wow that sounded totally girly huh? Maybe it's the pregnancy? I don't know. Well till my next letter talk to you later! Oh tell grandpa maybe next time!

Love Sabo.

Luffy smile sadly at the letter, Sabo was right he might never get the chance to see the baby since he'll be a hunter soon. Sighing he went inside to show his grandpa the letter. He'd show them to Garp if it weren't anything that would make the older man angry, like when Sabo says to come join the hearts pack.

"What he'd say?" Garp asked doing a report on his mission.

"Read it." Luffy said leaving it on the table next to his grandpa. He went to the fridge to get something to eat while he waited for his grandpa to say something.

"Pregnant…?" he heard Garp say groaning. Luffy looked to him with a small smile. "That boy… I thought he learned that when he was studying." Luffy laughed, of course that would be what Garp would bring up.

"He's gonna be a great dad, unlike how mine, his, and Ace's were." Luffy commented. He knew that would make Garp feel better, and that's how he felt to.

"He's right about you meeting the baby when it's born you'll be a full hunter by then, and will have to kill them when you see them." This made Luffy upset, he didn't want to have to kill anyone he loved.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." He said taking the letter from the table, and going upstairs to his room. He happily threw his work clothes off to the side weapons still in the pockets, and jumped into bed for a couple of hours of sleep. The next night Luffy was patrolling again in north side this time, but with the same people from last night. He walked down the streets casually not paying any mind to some people that would stare at him. When he passed an alleyway he felt eyes on him again coming from there. He ignored it, walking pass the alleyway to a fast-food place that was still opened. He ordered something to go, and waited at a booth for it to be done. The whole time he waited he felt the eyes on him watching him close by. Finally he got sick of them on him so he looked out the window but nobody was there. He inwardly growled to himself that changed as soon as his ordered was ready. He ate on top of a building looking at the stars while he ate. When he was finished with his first meal he looked behind him with knowing eyes.

"Ok you can come out now it's just us vampire!" he called for his shoulder. He waited a few seconds when he heard soft footsteps coming closer to him. "You been following me since last night." Luffy stated digging into his next meal. Behind him stood a tall, dark, and hansom man, with glowing red eyes, broad shoulders, and green hair.

"So you did notice." The man said sitting next to the boy. Luffy nodded tossing half of his burger down his throat.

"Yup!" he swallowed. "I felt your eyes on me, and could always feel how close you were. I'm Luffy, you?" he asked eating some fries, and offering some to the man next to him.

"Zoro… you're a hunter why aren't you trying to kill me?" Zoro questioned. Luffy shrugged.

"I'm not a full hunter yet, and I don't want to kill people, or monsters it's not my nature." Luffy explained. Zoro smirked at him.

"So then you are his brother." He whispered. Luffy gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You're the little brother of Portgas, D, Ace right?" Luffy's eyes widened at his brother's name.

"Y-you know Ace!?" he all but shouted. Zoro nodded.

"Yes he's a friend if mine."

"How is he doing? I haven't seen him in so long, and Sabo hasn't mention him in a while." Luffy told the green haired man. He had stopped eating at some point, when he doesn't know.

"Sabo is your two other brother right? The one that joined the hearts pack?" Zoro asked to confirm. Luffy nodded. "He's good, he's been getting into some trouble with the Whitebeard coven but they love him like family. He has two mates."  
"Yeah that was the last thing I heard about him… he's not pregnant is he?" Luffy asked curious. Zoro chuckled at him.

"As of last week no he's not. But with the way him, and his mates go at it I'm sure it won't be long, and he probably doesn't know that he can." Zoro laughed along with Luffy.

"Probably not! Sabo didn't know, and he was the best hunter out of us three!" Luffy pushed his food aside to sit closer to Zoro. "So why were you following me?" Zoro didn't meet his curious eyes feeling slightly embarrasses for being caught.

"I was interested in you after hearing so much from your brother, and wanted to meet you."

"Ace talked about me?" Luffy asked with a happy voice, and a wide grin that made Zoro feels something he was unsure of inside.

"Yeah a lot." This made Luffy even happier to hear as his grin turned into a full on smile.

"So what do you think of me now?" he suddenly asked. Zoro smirked at him.

"Your even more interesting then I thought.

Ok that's it for tonight the last part will be out tomorrow some time. Please review, and tell me what you think, and I'm thinking after this to make a one-shot about Sabo, and Ace joining their new families. Let me know what you think about that. Plus it gives me something for the next three nights. XP


	10. Hunt 2

Here's part 2! Yay! Let me know what you think! Thank you!

The rest of the night Luffy skipped his duties to talk with Zoro. Not that it really mattered since he didn't get any calls so he was safe from his grandpa's fist of love.

"It's almost morning…" Luffy sighed. Zoro looked at the rays peaking out from behind the mountains.

"I should go before I get fired." He stood up offering Luffy a hand. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked. Luffy thought about this.

"Depends on grandpa." He replied. Zoro kissed the hand he was still holding making its owner blush.

"Then maybe I'll come find you again."

"Yeah! That be great!" Luffy shouted forgetting his blush. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you." The two waved before going opposite directions. The next night Luffy was thankfully on patrol again cause Garp was sent to go find his grandson's pack. He was back in north side but he was force to be in a pair with Koby. He didn't mind the pink haired boy at all they were ok friends but he wanted to meet up with Zoro, and Koby he couldn't just ditch him like he would any other person.

"Luffy come we'll be going this way." Koby said leading the way. Luffy followed without a word feeling Zoro's eyes on his back.

"Koby I'm hungry!" Luffy whined trying to think of some way to lose his partner for a few minutes.

"Luffy your always hungry." Koby sweat-dropped.

"Can't we go get something to eat?" Koby sighed.

"In an hour kay? That sounds good?" Luffy nodded tilting his head back to behind him at two red shining eyes. He gave Zoro a smirk, and watched as the eyes retreated into shadows.

"Hey Koby why are we partnered up tonight?"  
"Luffy didn't you hear team captain today?"  
"Nope!" Luffy answered truthfully. Sighing Koby stopped walking to face his partner.

"There's a, A rank vampire walking around here sucking the blood of boys our age, he doesn't kill them but we still need to stop him."

'Could that be Zoro?' Luffy thought.

"What does this A rank vampire look like?" Luffy asked.

"He has green haired…"  
'Bingo!' Luffy thought. So Zoro was an A rank vampire, and drinking the blood of boys his age. Maybe Zoro wants his blood to, if he does then Luffy would happily let him, even if it means getting beat up by grandpa.

"Luffy are you listening anymore!?" Koby shouted in his ear. Luffy jumped away from him falling on the ground. He groaned at his ringing ear now.

"Koby that hurt…" he pouted. Koby huffed in his hand, how did he get Luffy of all people? Oh yeah cause Luffy won't ditch Koby like he would other people, that's right.

"Luffy I'm gonna go get us some food, you stay here or no food." Koby threatened. Luffy grinned his biggest grin hearing the word food. When Koby was gone Luffy went into an alleyway.

"Zoro?" he called quietly. He heard Zoro land behind him silently.

"I thought he would never leave." Zoro grinned. He leaned against the brick wall watching Luffy.

"Hey are you the vampire we're looking for?" Luffy questioned placing both hands on Zoro's chest, and leaning in close to him. He was curious why he was getting so close to the vampire, but pushed it to the back of his head. Zoro put his hand behind Luffy's head twirling his fingers in the black locks as he gazed into endless shadow's of the boy's eyes.

"Yes." Was his simple reply. Luffy grinned up at him.

"Ok! Koby will be back soon… I don't know when I'll be alone again so I'll see you when I do." Before Luffy could move away from the vampire his head was tilted upwards, and lips were smashed onto his. Zoro kissed him roughly forcing his tongue into the young boy's mouth to explore. Luffy moaned at how aggressive Zoro was being, he liked it.

"Luffy!? Luffy where are you!?" Koby shouted searching for his missing partner. He thought threatening not to feed him would keep the boy in place, he guessed not. Luffy pushed Zoro away for air finally hearing his friend's shouts for him.

"Crap… I gotta go…" he said hesitantly, debating weather to ditch his friend to stay with Zoro, or to go back to Koby. Zoro nodded. Luffy pouted as he pulled away from Zoro strong arms, making his way out of the alleyway.

"Luffy there you are! Sheeze I told you to stay didn't I?" Luffy eyed the two huge bags of food in Koby's hands missing everything Koby had just said. Koby saw this, with a roll of his eyes he handed the bag over to Luffy figuring he won't get through to the glutton. Luffy sat on a bus station bench attacking his food like he hasn't eaten all day. Koby sat next to him eating his meal. The whole time Luffy was eating he couldn't get that kiss out of his head, nor could he get the way Zoro's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist out ether. His chewing slowed rapidly as he remembered the kiss over, and over, and over, and over again. His cheeks began to burn at the thoughts of Zoro doing things to him, things that he had seen online by mistake of course, but still he wanted them done to him. Koby glanced at Luffy seeing the huge blush across his face, and that he had stopped eating.

"Luffy are you ok?" he asked worried something might be wrong with him. Luffy didn't stop eating for no reason at all so this was reason to be worried. Luffy blinked like he was just woken up from a dream, a sexy dream, but a dream nonetheless. He looked to Koby that had worried written all over his cheeks.

"You say something?" he asked. Koby checked his forehead, no fever.

"Luffy are you feeling ill?" Koby ask moving onto his pulse. Luffy shrugged, he felt hot, and needy right now, how odd.

"I'm not to sure… you want the rest?" Luffy asked pushing his food aside for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. Koby gasped.

"Luffy I think you should go home! Your really sick!"

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"You just offered me the rest your food! I'm taking you home." Luffy was confused as he got in the taxi Koby flagged down but didn't question it. After Koby took Luffy home he left leaving the other to rest. But that was something he just couldn't get with all the thoughts of Zoro touching him. He moaned softly when he ran his hand down his stomach to his crotch. His hand lingered there rubbing himself, trying to satisfy the touching need.

"Zoro…" he moaned against the hand he had covering his mouth. His other hand had found it's way into the short he had changed into stroking against his hardening member. "Zoro…" another moan. He was so busy with trying to make the weird yet good feeling go away that he hadn't notice the pair of eyes that had been watching him since he started touching himself. He smirked every time Luffy called his name in that delicious voice of his. Finally Zoro had enough of watching, and knocked on the window surprising Luffy, and making him blush like mad. When Luffy saw who was in his window he jumped out to open it.

"Zoro!" he cheered ignoring the tightening feeling in his pants. Zoro climbed in smirking like he knew a dirty little secret of Luffy's, well actually he does.

"Need some help?" he asked looking down at the boy's tenting pants. Luffy's blush got deeper, he looked away from the vampire not wanting to meet his haunting gaze.  
"Shut up…" he mumbled. Zoro grabbed him around the neck pulling him into a hot kiss; he ran his hands over Luffy's body feeling the skinny yet muscular body. Zoro's hand grabbed at Luffy's shorts ripping them off, along with his boxers, followed by his shirt. When Luffy was completely naked Zoro picked him up, wrapping long legs around his torso with one hand holding him there, the other hand went to abusing a nipple making Luffy moan more into their kiss. Luffy couldn't believe this was happening, that Zoro was touching him, that Zoro was kissing him, and that Zoro… a yelp left Luffy's lips breaking his, and Zoro's kiss. The hand that was holding Luffy was now sticking a finger into the boy's entrance, and thrusting into him mercifulness, and dry. A second dry finger joined the first one now scissoring inside him, then a third, and then a fourth was inside of him making him cry out in pain, and pleasure. Zoro groaned in pleasure hearing the boy's moans. When he dubbed Luffy stretched enough he removed his fingers. He placed the boy back his feet much to the younger dismay.

"Go to the bed." Zoro ordered starting to remove his shirt. Luffy complied, he sat on his bed watching Zoro remove his clothes with such speed that in a blink of an eye he was right in front of Luffy again pinning him to the bed. They kissed again in lust, and passion. After they broke the kiss Zoro grasped his cock leading into Luffy tight hole. Luffy squirmed under Zoro at the feeling of the vampire entering him. Holding Luffy down with one hand Zoro quickly entered him in one hard thrust; Luffy cried out in pain, his nails digging into Zoro's back leaving crescent moon imprints. Zoro forced himself to hold still to let the boy get adjusted to him being inside him, he didn't want to hurt. Luffy wiggled his hips to find a more comfortable angle, when he did he nodded to Zoro.

"You can move… now…" he panted. With a firm grip on Luffy's hips Zoro started moving in a fast pace hitting Luffy sweet spot with each thrust, and making the boy cry out his name in loud lust filled screams. Luffy grabbed the sheets under him, oh my god he was in such heaven at the moment, even if his angle was vampire. Zoro flipped the two so he was on the bottom, and Luffy on top.

"Ride me." he ordered. Standing on his knees Luffy dropped himself onto Zoro's cock trying to find that wonderful spot again. The sight of a red blushing, panting Luffy was so sexy to Zoro. He watched the boy try his best to ride him; even if he didn't know about it he was doing good. Zoro grabbed Luffy neglected cock making the boy moaned even louder. He began stroking it, rubbing it, and rubbing the head between his index, and thumb making pre cum leak from it. Luffy watched all of this continuing to ride Zoro's own cock.

"Zoro… I think I'm… gonna… come soon…" Zoro switch their positions again pinning Luffy back to the bed, and moving his legs from around his waist, to around his neck.

"If you love what's been happening you'll love this." He whispered into Luffy ear ramming harder into him. Luffy cried out in pain but Zoro ignored it letting his monster's side take over, as he continued abusing Luffy hole, Luffy kept crying out in pain not pleasure anymore.

"Z-Z-Zo…ro… please slow down…" he whimpered. Luffy could feel something running out of entrance now he knew wasn't cum cause Zoro haven't came yet. Zoro's eyes flashed a dark crimson red, his fangs popping out from between his lips. The thirst for blood was becoming so tempting, the blood running out Luffy's hole, and onto the sheets was making his mouth water. He leaned down to Luffy's neck hearing Luffy's heart beat unbearably fast, blood pumping through his body. Zoro bit Luffy on the throat enjoying the blood that ran into his mouth. Luffy winced in pain, it hurt but not as much as his rear since Zoro was still pounding undyingly hard into. But even if he was in pain, and Zoro had stopped paying attention to his pleasure every now, and again he would hit that one good spot inside of him making moan when it hit it. Soon Luffy came between his, and Zoro chests panting, unable to catch his breath. Zoro finally had his fill of Luffy's blood moved away from his neck, with a loud groan of pleasure he came deep into the younger's body, collapsing on top of Luffy. Zoro looked at Luffy's face seeing him make a pain filled face, he pulling out of him. Zoro caressed the flushed cheek, kissed it, and whispered sweet nothing against it.

"Z… Zoro…"

"I'm sorry…" Zoro cut in. he sat next to Luffy with a distress look.

"It's ok you're a vampire. I knew what I was getting into when I let you in, I knew that vampires can lose themselves in sex like you had just did." When saying all this Luffy was wearing a loving smile the whole time. Luffy tried to sit up but regretted as so as his back burst with pain. "Ow…" Zoro laid him back down gentle to not hurt him then he already was in.

"Luffy you sure are different from other hunters I met." Zoro told him kissing his cheek again. Luffy ran his hand down Zoro's cheek feeling nothing but smoothness.

"I never wanted to be a hunter Zoro I told you that…" Zoro took the hand touching his face bringing it to his lips.

"Then leave, come with me, become a vampire like me."

"That sounds really nice Zoro but I can't leave grandpa like my brothers did, it would break his heart for the fifth time in his life."

"Fifth time?" Zoro questioned. Luffy nodded.

"My grandma died soon after having my dad, she was really ill and the birth took a lot out of her. Next was my dad betraying the hunters, and leaving my grandpa without reason. And lastly my two brothers leaving without a goodbye, and joining the supernatural world. I can't add to his pain, I can't be the fifth one. Even though he can be vary tough, and hard on me he still loves me, and I love him." Zoro nodded at him.

"I understand but… where does this leave us?" he asked lying back on the bed, and pulling the younger close to him. Luffy snuggled into Zoro's body.

"Is there an us?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Zoro nodded. "I thought I was just gonna be another time, and snake to you, that you would leave right after we were done." Zoro kissed the top of his head.

"Luffy you, and your brothers sure are miracles."

"Huh?" Luffy asked confused.

"Law said he would never fall in love, he's been saying that for the past four hundred years, he meets Sabo their soul mates, with a baby on the way. Marco hasn't even looked at anyone with as much interest before he met your brother. Thatch was a womanizer, never wanted to settle down, and now he's only with your brother. And now me… I haven't been in love since my first mate Sanji died after being accused of being a witch, when all he was, was just a normal human being. You make feel love again; you make me want to be with you for the rest of eternity. Monkey. D. Luffy I am in love with you." Zoro watched Luffy's eyes widened at his confession. "I know it's been what twenty-something hours since we met I know that it's fast to start saying you love me back but Luffy in my world that's what happens. In my world we live for that moment cause we never know what might happen to us, and I don't want to lose you…"  
"Zoro?"

"yeah?"

"I love you." Luffy admitted smiling at him. Zoro sighed in relief, he leaned his head into Luffy's capturing his lips in their first soft loving kiss.

"Luffy I can wait until your ready to join my world." Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck giggling.

"thank you Zoro… I love you."

Wha cha think of my lemon? I think I'm getting good at these, I only done three of them so my favorite would be my Smoker x Ace one… yeah! So let me know if you think I'm getting good at these, and thank you.

P.s. the next one will be how Sabo met Law and joined his pack, and the next night will be Ace meeting Marco, and Thatch so yeah… again. I'm good for the next two nights, but I would still like some sort of ideas for future ones! Just you know monster, which world, pairing/s, and if it's you like it sad, happy, or whatever. Thank you all for reading, and please review!


	11. Sorry Brat

I know I said that I would have how Sabo joined Law's pack up next but my stupid computer deleted it. Fuck it! :( So here's something else that is like my first angst story. I don't know of anyone's read my Naruto works but I did this same one in two different couples. So let me know what you think. And I'm using this one cause I had no time at all to redo my story so I edited this one. So sorry…

You know being drag out of your house by your siblings, and force into a skirt, and tank top ain't how I wanted to spend my Saturday night.

"Come on Ace!" My brother Sabo exclaimed dragging me out of the car. I growled.

"Stop it!" I snapped pulling out of his grip.

"Well your taking forever." Thatch said pushing me forward. We were in line to get into this new club that they all wanted to go to. I picked up my speed so they stop pulling, and pushing me. When we got inside we found a table to meet up at.

"Let's dance!" Luffy my sister said. I shook my head sitting down at the table.

"No thanks." I said. She pouted.

"Come on it'll be fun."

"No." I said simply.

"Ace your no fun." My best friend Izo said.

"I didn't even want to come I was forced." I said glaring at everyone. They scratched the back of their heads nervously, and chuckled nervously as well.

"So you're just gonna stay here?" Sabo asked. I nodded.

"Ok well find us if you need us." Izo said walking away with everyone. I yawned, and laid my head down on the table.

'I'm so tired. Maybe tonight will I'll be able to sleep.' I thought closing my eyes. The song 'Love the way you lie' came on.

{Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts}

I felt like I was being watched so I picked up my head. Looking around I found the person who was staring at me. He had light sliver hair, black eyes, and was wearing black jeans, and no shirt. He stared at me for few more seconds then looked to his friends I guess.

"Hmm?" I hummed lying my head back down.

{I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight}

"Tired?" A voice I didn't recognize asked. I looked to see the guy who was staring at me sitting at my table. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said through a yawn. His hand brushed away my hair.

"You look like you didn't sleep last night." He said now caressing my cheek.

"I didn't." He looked at me,

"What kept you up?" he asked.

"My grandpa's home, and he can be pretty loud when he's telling me off." I explained. He nodded, and removed his hand from my cheek. I missed the warmth his hand left.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"My siblings, and friends made me." I said lying my head back down again.

{I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength}

I started singing to the song feeling relaxed for some reason.

{Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts}

"You like this song?" The man asked making me realized I don't even know his name.

"What's your name?" I asked. He blinked.

"Oh! Sorry I'm Chase Smoker, and I'm twenty-six, and you?"

"Portgas. D. Ace I'm twenty-one." He nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked. He chuckled.

"The song? Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do… but I just don't get it." I said.

"Well it's telling a story, and the video for it explains it pretty to." I shook my head.

"I know that but what I don't get is why? Why would you want to be with someone who hurts you?" I asked. He sighed.

It's like that for the both of them he loves her, he hurts her, she loves him, she hurts him. They can't get out of it no matter how much they want to… no matter how much they wish not to love each other. Listen." He said.

{Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

"I don't get it?" I said.

"Promises. They promise to stop, the man swore to stop hitting her but she also hits him."

"I still don't get it. How could they love each other if all they do is hurt the other?" This was confusing I don't get it! Smoker chuckled lightly his finger tracing the lines in my palm.

"To them it was yesterday that it happened so today it doesn't matter at all…"

"But that's the thing why would you just forget it after what happened the other day? You hurt him, and he hurt you so bad, and why would the girl love the way he lies to her?"

"Ace life isn't simple for some people, and love… some people love is hurtful I guess." I nodded. I still didn't get it but I got it a little better then before. Love is weird.

{I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie}

"Would you like to dance?" Smoker asked after the song ended. I nodded. The next song was love the second part of 'Love the way you lie.'

{On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes}

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. I gave him a small smile as we slow danced to the song. He pulled me closer to him till our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Should I try to explained this song?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly his breath felt so warm against my ear.

"No." I replied. I bit my bottom lip looking him in the eyes. There was something about him that made me think our lives were going to change forever.

"Ace."  
Smoker said tilting my head up more, and kissed me on the lips.

{Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied}

I pulled away for air panting. His smile was so kind I loved it, I wanted to see it every day for the rest of my life. I pulled his lips back to mine. The kiss was deeper compare to the first that was light, and loving this one had more lust in it.

{This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy}

"Come back to my place." It wasn't a question it was an order that I followed. He took my hand leading me out of the club to a black mustang. The drive was quiet but wasn't awkward. He stopped at a condo.

"This is where you live?" I asked. He opened my door for me as I gazed at the flowers that surrounded the whole block.

"Yeah." He said. He put his hand on the small of my back leading me up the steps, and into the house. As soon as the door closed his arms were wrapped around my waist, and started kissing my neck.

"Smoker…" I moaned. He sucked, and bit my neck leaving marks I'm sure. His hands went to the bottom of my skirt pulling it up to show my thighs. I turned in his arms to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss that went to a make-out real fast. He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. My back hit the wall hard making me hiss in pain, and accidentally bite his tongue. He pulled back staring at the blood that was left on my lips.

"I'm… sorry…" I panted. He kissed me again. I licked up the blood from his tongue making him moan. He pulled me off of the wall, and dropped me on a couch. I looked up at him feeling nothing but lust inside of me I was hot, I was sweating like crazy, and I was so aroused. I stood on my knees attacking his neck. He laid me down with him on top, and started ripping my clothes off. Oh well they were Nami's anyways. After I had nothing left on he start taking his off. He attacked my neck again, and then he went down to my breast. His warm tongue licked my cold nipple making me shiver. He started sucking, and lightly biting it next. The whole time making me moan like crazy.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded wrapping my legs around his waist his member poking at my entrance. He shoved himself into me making hiss in pain. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming when he grabbed my face roughly.

"Don't hold back I want to hear you scream, and then I want to hear you scream in pleasure." He said then let go of my face. He pulled himself out of me then shoved back into me. I scream in pain it hurt as much as the last one. He kept that up making me scream in pain till after a couple more time it started feeling good.

"Smoker!" I scream in pleasure.

"That's what I want to hear."  
He said into my ear. I moaned loudly black strands of hair sticking to my face from all the sweat.

"Oh Ace!"  
He moaned. He turned us over putting me on top. I moved my hips to keep us going he met my thrust as well. His eyes would go from my face, to my breast, and back to my face. I leaned down capturing his lips in mine.

"You're a… perv… aren't… you?" I asked through pants. I felt like I was so close to my climax that my breathing getting harder, and harder.

"May…be." He panted to. He thrusted into me faster making me go over the edge. I screamed in pleasure as I released. I panted on his chest as he kept thrusting into me till he cum inside of me. Then we were both just panting in each other's arms. I looked up at him my eyes kinda glazed over. He smiled at me his hands rubbing my back.

"You were good." He said flipping us over again.

"So were you." I said. He kissed my lips lightly.

"Your going out with me." Again it wasn't a question it was statement. I nodded tiredly. My eyes felt heavy, and my body wanted to shut off.

"Sleep now Brat." Smoker said pulling a blanket over us. I let sleep take over me, and for the first time in a while I slept like I dead. When I woke up I wasn't in the room I fell a sleep in I was in a bedroom on a large bed.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"So you're a wake?" I looked to my right seeing Smoker coming out of the bathroom I guess cause he was wet, and had only a towel on. I nodded.

"You moved me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes I thought this would be more comfortable for my girlfriend." I smirked.

"Your girlfriend?" He chuckled climbing over the bed to me.

"Yes you are mine now remember?" He asked kissing my lips. I nodded.

"I know." I stared into his eyes I was falling in love with him.

{Five months later} 

"Ace are you ok?" Smoker asked me. I had just fallen off the step latter at our new home trying to fix a light bulb.

"Yeah… ow just sore." I said rubbing my back. He chuckled picking me up bridal style.

"Brat you have to be more careful with stuff like this you could've been seriously injured."

"I know Smoker I'll try." I kissed his lips. He laid me on the couch, and climbed over me deepening the kiss. "Smoker…" I moaned. His hands trailed down my thighs massaging them. Someone cleared his or her throat breaking us apart.

"Are we interrupting?" Sabo asked holding a box. I pushed Smoker off of me to stand but ended up hissing in pain.

"Don't get up." Smoker ordered making me lay back down.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"I fell off of the step latter, and hurt myself. Opps." I said. He shook his head sighing. "Be careful." He said.

"I know Smoker already told me." I said pouting.

"We'll start unloading more." Thatch said. Sabo, Luffy, Thatch, and Smoker's partner on the force Tagashi had came over to help us move, which I'm happy for but I can't help cause I hurt myself. When everything was unloaded from the truck did our everyone left. Smoker looked to me with concerned.

"What's wrong Brat?" He asked. I pouted with my arms crossed.

"I hate not being of any help." I said. He chuckled.

"Don't worry you could be plenty of help to me." He said seductively in my ear. I blushed, and moaned when he touched me down there.

"Smoker…" He smirked against my ear.

"Shall we?" 

{A year later}

Me, and Itachi had been dating for a year, and a half now but something's been going on Smoker seemed a little bit angry lately.

"Ace where is my damn phone." He growled. I grabbed it off of the kitchen counter.

"Right here." I said handing it to him. He snatched it out of my hand roughly.

"Why was in there?" He demanded.

"You put it there when you got home." I said.

"Ha!" He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You just move my stuff around where ever you want you were probably just hiding it from me."

"What!?" He put his face next to mine.

"You heard me. You been doing things that just pisses me off."

"Like what!?" I demanded. He turned away from me.

"Forget it." He said. I was getting worried Smoker hadn't been himself why?

"Smoker what's wrong?" I asked in my normal voice now.

"Fuck off." He said then slammed the bedroom door in my face. My hand went to my aching stomach.

"Its ok daddy's just stressed." I said to my unborn child. I was six months pregnant I was so happy when I heard, and so was Smoker but in the past month he been so angry.

"Daddy's just stressed." I said again trying to convince myself. I smelt something burning remembering that it was dinner I ran to the kitchen opened the oven, and grabbed the casserole but the potholder slipped out of my right hand burning it. I screamed in pain, and dropped the casserole. It shattered. Tears slid down my cheeks as I tried not to cry but the burn hurt so much.

"What was that!?" Smoker shouted. He came into the room with murdered in his eyes. I held my hand out showing him the burn.

"I… I burned myself." I cried. I hate mood swings they were making me an emotional mess. He took my hand roughly examining it.

"How the hell did you do this?" He demanded. He grabbed a handful of my hair pulling it down.

"Ow! Smoker!" I shouted trying to make him let go. He stared at the mess on the floor.

"You are so stupid!" He pushed me. I grabbed the counter to keep myself from falling.

"Smoker what the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt pain in my left cheek. Smoker had slapped me, and hard.

"Don't shout at me. Clean this up." He ordered. I hic-upped.

"You hit… you hit me." I cried covering my cheek.

"Ace clean this up." He said again. I walked past him grabbing my coat, and purse.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm leaving." I said. Before I could walk out the door I was dragged back in by the hair.

"your what? I didn't say you could leave."

"Smoker let go damn it! You're hurting me!" I shouted. He pulled my hair to him so I was looking him in the eyes.

"You're not leaving." He quietly said but it sent shivers down my spine.

"Why are you so angry now!? Why!?" I shouted again. He pushed me away making me fall, and land on the glass coffee table. It broke under me.

"Ace… Ace I am so…" I screamed in pain my stomach hurt, and it was bleeding from the shards of glass.

"OW!" I screamed again. Smoker picked me up carefully, and rushed me to the hospital. The next two hours were the worst of my life I lost the baby.

"Ace I heard I-I-I I'm so sorry."  
Smoker rambled. I had cried for over an hour, and was nowhere near being done.

"Why…? Why Smoker? Why did you push me?" I asked. He looked down covering his face.

"I was so mad I thought I was losing you Ace… I'm so sorry I didn't want to lose our child." He pulled me into his arms his tears falling freely on my shoulder as did mine on his.

"I love you." I whispered."

"I love you." He said back. I cried for the rest of the day.

{Two months later}

I woke up late at night Smoker was still a sleep so I got out of bed quietly. I made my way to the room next-door the baby's room. It was all done it was painted, it had furniture, it had toys, clothes, diapers, and the blanket my mom had made for me before I was born, and before she died. The only thing it didn't have was the baby. The baby that would've been born within the month but… I lost it when Smoker pushed me into the table. I didn't blame him for it he was mad, and I made it worst by trying to leave. I covered my face trying to stop the tears with no luck just like always.

"Ace why do you torture yourself?" Smoker asked from the doorway. I looked to him trying to smile.

"Because it's my fault I couldn't keep it safe." I said. He pulled me into his arms shushing me.

"It's my fault for getting upset for no reason I promised that will never happened again Brat." I nodded. I nuzzled my face into his chest more staining his shirt with my tears.

"I love you." He said kissing my head.

"I… love you." I hic-upped again.

{Four months later}

Smoker opened my door helping me out of the car.

"Thanks." I said. I stood on my tipy toes kissing him. He led me inside the club my friend Zoro was having his birthday party. When we got inside Thatch attacked me into a hug.

"Ace! I missed you! I haven't seen you in the longest time, and I'm so sorry about the baby, and that I wasn't here for you."

"Its ok Thatch you were out of town don't worry about it." I told him. He pulled away giving me his kind smile.

"Hell let's party!" He exclaimed trying to change the subject. I nodded.

"Zoro!" I shouted over the loud music. He looked to me, and smiled.

"Hey Ace how you doing?" He asked. I handed him the paper bag.

"Happy birthday I hope you like it." I said. He took, and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. Hey Smoker what's up?" He asked him. I spotted my siblings with a wave bye to them I headed over to them.

"Hey sis."

Luffy said.

"Where Law?" I asked he.

"He'll be here later on." She said. I nodded. After talking with them for a while I went to get a drink. On the way I bumped into Smoker.

"Where were you?" He asked his breath reeking with alcohol.

"Your breath reeks of alcohol." I said. He grabbed my upper arms roughly making me wince in pain.

"Where were you?" He repeated.

"I was with Sabo, and Luffy." I said trying to get him to let go of my arm. He pulled me to him.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not Smoker! Ow you're hurting me!" I said. He let go of my arm, and kissed me roughly. I pushed him away.

"Smoker stop it that hurt."

"Ace don't…"

"Don't what Smoker? Just stop ok? Just… just leave me alone till your not so angry anymore ok?" I said walking away. I could feel his eyes on my back as I made my through the crowd to the bar.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked. I put my face in hands.

"A beer." I said. He gave to me one saying it was on the house.

"Thank you."

"Fire Fist is that you?" Only one-person still to calls me that.

"Marco?" I said turning to him. He smiled his lazy smile at me.

"Yeah Fire Fist." I giggled. We use to date in high school, and he always called me fire fist when he was happy.

"Marco I haven't seen you since you, and Thatch graduated! How are you?" I asked hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Great, I'm working to take over for Pop's."

"That's great. But what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here for Zoro's birthday."

"You know Zoro?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes went to the same collage, and he is best friends with Sanji who is my friend!"  
He said. Marco was always able to make me laugh no matter how much I was hurting.

"That's great Marco now that your back from new world we can hang out again." He nodded.

"Yes I would love to, and you can meet my new girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? That's great, and you can meet my… Smoker!" I shouted when he punched Lee. I grabbed his arm before he could punch him again but he ended kicking him in the stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing flirting with my girlfriend?"  
He growled. I tried to pull him away from Marco but he was too strong.

"Smoker stop it!"

I shouted. Marco tried to get out of the way of Smoker's blows but Smoker wouldn't let him.

"Stop it Smoker! Sabo!"

I shouted when I seen him. Smoker, and Thatch ran over to us putting Smoker in a headlock. I ran over to the beaten Marco.

"Marco… I'm so… I'm so sorry. I don't know why…" I couldn't stop crying. Smoker had just attacked one of my best friends from high school cause he thought he was flirting with me?

"Do not cry fire fist I'm… ok…" No he wasn't ok he was coughing up blood.

"Your not ok Marco you coughing blood! Oh god!"

"Ace. Ace calm down ok?"

Izo said taking out his phone. "Hello? I need an ambulance my friend was just beaten up, and coughing up blood hurry."  
He said. I held Marco's hand in mine, and looked to Smoker who wasn't around anymore.

"Where's Smoker?"

I asked Sabo.

"He stormed out."  
I looked to Marco. Smoker would have to wait.

There's one part to this that'll be out soon, and Sunday I'll have Sabo story for sure.


	12. Sorry Brat 2

I went in the ambulance with Marco holding his hand the whole time.

"I'm so sorry Marco." I apologized for the umpteenth.

"No worries Ace it's not your fault." Again Marco said he forgave me but the thing is Marco would forgive me even if I had been the one to beat him up. That's just how Marco is he forgives me, and I know he won't hold anything against Smoker cause he's my boyfriend. I shook my head.

"Smoker attacked you for no reason how can you not be mad at him?" I questioned.

"Because you care about him Ace." I cried into my hands again.

"Don't cry!" He said alarmed. I shook my head.

"I can't Marco. I can't. Smoker's been acting weird for the longest time now. He been pissed at me for no reason, he say hurtful things to me, he slapped me once, he pushed me into a glass coffee table making me lose my child, and he attacked you tonight. He's not the same Smoker I met." I cried. I haven't told anyone about Smoker changing not even my own siblings, and here I am pouring it all out to an old flame.

"Ace if he hurts you, you should leave him then." Marco said taking my hand in his kissing it. Marco a wonderful guy he's a prince when you know him as well as I do.

"I can't Marco I love him to much."

"Than you need to talk to each other." The door to the ambulance opened, and people came in taking Marco into the ER. I sat in the waiting room thinking about what Marco had said.

'I have to talk to Smoker.' I thought. Two hours later the nurse came, and told me Marco was going to be ok, and that he can go home in the morning. I asked if I could see him she said yes, and took me to his room.

"How you feeling?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Fine I been through worst." He had a bandage on his right cheek, his neck was bandage as well, his arms were bandage, and head to.

"Oh god. Marco I am…"

"Can we let it go Ace? It's fine." I nodded. Looking at the clock it said 1:00 I had to get home, and talk to Smoker about this.

"I gotta go I'll be back in the morning." I said. He smiled at me.

"Can't wait Fire fist." He chuckled weakly. I called a cab to take me home since I had come in the ambulance with Lee.

"Thank you." I paid the driver. Going inside it was dark.

"Smoker!" I called. I turned the lights on finding Smoker in our bedroom staring out the window.

"Yes?" He asked not looking at me.

"We need to talk…"

"I don't regret beating the guy up. It's his own fault for flirting with you." Smoker's voice sounded so cold.

"It's not just Marco you been acting different for a long time now what the hell is wrong?" I stood in front of him waiting for his answer. He looked up at me, grabbed my arm pulling me down into a kiss.

"Ace I am sorry for hurting you in the past…"

"It's not just that Smoker you attacked Marco."

"He…"

"He's my high school friend, he's Thatch's best friend from high school. I haven't seen him in years, and you attacked him cause you thought he was flirting with me? Smoker tomorrow I want you to apologize to him."

"I will not apologize to him."

"Smoker why attack Marco like that?" I asked. He pushed my aside.

"I don't know why I attacked him like I did but when I saw you two together… when I seen you laughing so much I don't know I snapped I didn't know who he was so I…"

"Well that someone was Phoenix Marco a really close friend of mine whom I haven't seen in a long time. Thatch, and him were in the same class since fourth grade."

"Seems to be more then close friend to me." I sighed.

"I'll admit that we dated in high school but it wasn't for to long…"

"How can I be so sure?" Smoker trapped me between the wall, and himself with both hand on the ether side of my head.

"Because before you punched him in the face we were just saying we have to together so I can meet his 'girlfriend,' and he could meet you." Smoker looked down.

"I'll apologize to him. I'm sorry Ace I let my temper get to me it won't happened again." I kissed his lips believing him.

"Thank you."

"Brat."  
He muttered.

{One month later}

I stared at the time 12:48 am. I been waiting for Smoker to get home since 6:00 pm the time he was suppose to be home.

'Smoker where are you?'

I thought. I was worrying all night. I tried calling him nothing, I tried Tagashi she didn't know, and I even tired his the station number no answer. I was beginning to really freak out. I heard the front door slam shut. Running to the front room Smoker stood there staring at me.

"What?" He asked

"Smoker where have you been?" I demanded. I was pissed he said he come straight home but he didn't he was out doing god knows what while I was here worrying sick about him.

"With the guys." He snapped. He was drunk I could tell Smoker doesn't get all weird clumsy, slur words drunk he's the get piss off kind of drunk. He started walking to our room but I stood in front of him blocking his path.

"You said you were coming straight I been worried sick it's 1:37 am! You could've called, and said won't be home till late, or something." I tried to reason but he wasn't really listening to me he was getting annoyed, and was looking anywhere but me.

"Yeah sure whatever." He waved his hand, and I saw something on his hand.

"What was that?" I asked. He looked at me funny.

"What?" He asked harshly. I pointed at his hand. He looked at it, closed it, and glared at me trying to intimate me but I was use to it.

"What's on your hand?" I asked grabbing it. I examined it. It was number a girl's number.

"Who's Katy?" I asked. He looked away from me.

"Tsk. it's a number Ace don't be stupid."

"I know that Smoker! Who is she, and why do you have it?" I was furious why does he have some girl's number?

"Cause she gave it to me."

"Well did you tell her you have a girlfriend?"

"Didn't come up." He took his hand out mine walking past to our room. I glared at him.

"It should've… I'm your girlfriend Smoker why wouldn't you tell her?" I asked following him into the bedroom.

"Maybe because I didn't want to, maybe because I didn't care that I have you."

"I hate you." I said quietly.

"What are you going to do about it?" He walked away from me. I was pissed, as hell I wanted him to know how much he hurts me almost on a daily bases. I ran up to him pushing him forward. I froze not being able to believe what I just did. I heard a thud. Looking to Smoker he was rubbing his face it had hit the wall, and there was blood coming out of his nose. He turned to me with murder in his eyes. He grabbed me by the hair pulling to him.

"What the fuck was that!?" He shouted in my face. I winced at the pain in my head but glared at him.

"I pushed you just like you pushed me that time when I was pregnant!" I spat. He slapped me across the mouth. I tasted blood in my mouth my tongue was bleeding.

"Shut the fuck off you little hoe." He snarled. I chuckled darkly.

"I'm the hoe? I been nothing but loyal to you where you been out hitting on a bunch of BITCHS!" I screamed pushing him away. He fell back, the back of his head hitting a corner of the wall.

"You bitch! I could have any girl I want…"

"Then go!" I cut him off. I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"Then I will." He said. He touched the back of his head reviling blood.

"Good get out." I said throwing some of his clothes from the closet at him. He threw them in one of his bags grabbed his car keys, and left the house. I heard the garage door opened, the car start, the garage door closing, and the car peeling out. After that I broke down crying. What have I just done? I been in love with him since I met him, and I told him to leave? God! But I wasn't just gonna call him, and beg for him to come back… no matter how much I want to.

"It's for the best." I told myself, and went to bed.

{Two weeks later} 

It's been two weeks since the fight, and Smoker hadn't made any contact with me. Maybe he's with that Katy girl, or maybe he's with some new bitch throwing away everything we been through for a slut. Did I not do 'it' enough with him? Is that why he's flirting with other girls? All I know is that I need him, I miss him, and I can't live without him. I took my cell, and started dialing his number when the doorbell rang.

'Who's that?' I thought. I opened the door.

"Smoker?" He looked up at me with regret filled eyes it broke my heart to see him that way.

"Ace… I… I'm sorry Ace the way I acted… no I should've… Ace please take me back I love you, and I promise I'll never any of that again." I stared at him a few seconds then reach out taking his hand in mine.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled at me then kissed me fully on the lips.

"Thank you Brat." I love it when he calls me that it reminds me of when we first got together how everything so simple.

{Six weeks later}

Smoker came home with another number on his hand, and it was pissing me off! This was the eighth one in the past six weeks he promised he wouldn't do it again but it was lie.

"Ace what are you doing?" Smoker asked walking in the room. I grabbed most of my clothes from the drawers stuffing them into my suitcase.

"What does it look like I'm leaving you fuckin baster!" I shouted. He was shock for a moment then he was angry.

"No you not!" He growled grabbing me by the arm. I punched him in the face making him fall back mostly from shock.

"Fuck off." I snarled. Grabbing my bag I headed to the front door.

"Ace!"

Smoker shouted. I slammed the door shut in his face he didn't come out. Getting in the car drove to Luffy's house.

"Ace? What's wrong?" She asked when I got there, noticing the tears that fell down my cheeks. "Can I stay with you?"  
I asked through sobs. She nodded pulling me into a hug,

"Of course what happened?" I explained everything that I had told Marco a while ago she was pissed.

"How dare he hurt my sister!" I grabbed her wrist pulling her back down to the couch.

"Luffy please just let it go."

"How can you just…? Fine." She must've noticed how much I was hurting cause she really did let it go.

{One month later}

God being without Smoker hurts so bad if I didn't have Sibling, and Marco I probably would've went back to Smoker the first week. Smoker had called so many times when I was alone I would answer them. He'd tell me he's sorry, he misses me, and that he wants me back that he'll do anything.

"Luffy thanks for everything you done for me…"

"What do you mean?" She cut me off. She looked stared at me confused.

"Ace are you really going back to him?"

Law asked holding my two-month-old niece.

"What!? Ace no way am I letting you…"

"Luffy I'll be alright he loves me, and I love him we can't be away like this anymore it's killing us… thank you so much for being there, and letting me stay with you guy."

"But…"

"If he does anything abusive at all come right back here understood?"

"Law!"

"I will. Thank you. I'll be ok Luffy." I said before walking out the door. Smoker was waiting for me outside in his car when he spotted me he ran over to me.

"I missed you." He said connecting our foreheads.

"I missed you to." I said on the bridge if tears.

{Three months ago}

I slammed the door shut locking it so he couldn't get in.

"Ace open the god damned door!" Smoker shouted. I held my sure to be sprained wrist to my chest.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. He pounded on the door making it shake. I took my phone out of my pocket shakily.

"_Hello?"_

"Marco? Marco I need you right now! Smoker he's… I don't know what's wrong he's pissed off for some reason, and, and he hit me… Marco please I don't know who…"

"Ace open the fuckin door!"

"Please Marco I can't think right now I'm freaking out! I'm scared…" I said the last part quietly.

"_Ace don't worry I'm on my way I'll be there right now."_

"Thank you Marco." I said hanging up. Marco kept hitting the door shouting nasty things. I went to a corner in the room praying Marco will be here soon. Smoker kicked the door open marching into the room. He spotted me in the corner, and stalked towards me.

"Ace I told you to opened the damn door."

"Smoker why are you so…?" He punched me in the face. Right under my eye was throbbing.

"Shut up already."

"Ace!?" Marco called from the living room.

"What is he doing here?" Smoker growled.

"Ace! Get away from her." Marco grabbed Smoker by the back of his shirt forcing him away.

"Marco…" I whimpered. My wrist hurt so badly, and now my cheek hurts to. He kneeled down to my level checking my wrist.

"I think it's only sprain but we should take to the hospital to make sure." I nodded. He helped me up to my feet. I notice Smoker was calmer now.

"Ace I…" I didn't want to hear I just walked out with Marco right besides me. When we got to the hospital the doctor was able to take me in right away.

"It's sprained miss Portgas I'm going to give you a cast to keep it straight, and some painkillers to help with the pain."

"Thank you." I said taking the orange bottle from him.

"How did you get yourself so banged up?" He asked. I bit my lip nervously. What should I tell him?

"Don't worry your safe you can tell me.

"I… I was mugged when I was walking to the parking lot to meet my friend. My… my friend found me, and rushed me here." I lied I hope it was good enough. The doctor nodded.

"Well be careful ok."

"Yes sir." I said walking out of the room. Marco was waiting for me outside with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Just a sprain. Can you take me home now?" I asked.

"Ace he hurt you why would you go back?"

"I love him Marco, and I know he regrets it so please?"

I knew he didn't like it but what could he do?

"Alright… but if anything happens like this again call me ok?"

"I will." Marco dropped me off we said good nights, and I went inside.

"Ace I'm sorry…"

"It's ok." I said wanting this night to be over with already. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to bed.

"I love you Brat."

"I love you to."

{Two weeks later}

Itachi pinned me to the bed straddling my waist.

"I'm not letting you leave again." He growled. He took out some rope tying my wrist above my head to the headboard.

"Smoker let me the fuck go!" I shouted struggling against the binds. He stared down at me with a nasty glare. I spit in his face breathing hard. He stared down at me with softer look. He leaned down kissing my lips lightly.

"Ace I love you more then anything." He said against my lips. All the anger I felt towards him was gone.

"I love you to." He started humming but I couldn't tell what song his was singing. He started singing it next.

{But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me}

He was singing the song not rapping like Eminem. I stared up at him confused.

{Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though}

I struggled against the ropes again. Smoker leaned down giving me a kiss again.

{Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies}

I didn't get why Smoker was singing that song but there was a reason I know that. Again he leaned down kissing me again.

{I'm tired of the games…. I just want her back  
I know… I'm a liar}

He stopped reaching into his pocket he pulled something out. I stared wide eyes at him.

{If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed… and set this… house on fire}

He finished. He brought it next to our faces.

"Ace there's no way of this… heh… it's funny though you didn't get why people would stay in a relationship like this, and yet here we both are. Ace you, and I know no matter how much we want to get out of it we can't unless…" he let it hang. I knew he was right I tired to break it off, he cheated on me tell me he didn't love me, and want to live with this new girl, I kick him out telling him never come back but he came back begging for me to forgive him, and that he'll never do it again. Yeah like that ever lasted. We love each other, we hate each other, we bring the other pain, and happiness.

{On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright}

I sang tears falling freely down my cheeks.

"I agree." I said. He took some papers from the bedside table ripping them to little pieces.

{Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes}

That's what Smoker is he's my angel but every angle has a wicked side. He lit the little papers tossing them all over the room.

"Sing." He said kissing my neck.

{And you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind}

"Is that what happened to me Ace? I lost my mind?" He asked against my neck. The flames caught onto the curtains, and the clothes that are on the ground.

"If it is then I lost my mind as well." I said. He undid the binds around my wrist. I wrapped my arms around his neck looking him in the eyes.

{Just gonna stand there and… watch me… burn  
but that's all… right because I… like the way it

Hurts  
just gonna stand there and… hear me cry  
but that's all right because… I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh… I love the way you lie}

The fire grew bigger soon the whole room was engulfed in flames it surrounded the bed. Flames always enticed me.

"I love you Smoker forever." He for the first time since I met him smiled kindly at me.

"So will I Brat." We kissed each other the fire moving in on us. I pulled away looking above us at the wall covered in ashes. I stood on my knees my index finger writing in the black dust. Smoker rapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck watching me write. When I was done I let Smoker pull me back down onto the bed. He held me close to his chest kissing the top of my head. I hissed in pain when the first of the flames licked my back. Smoker hissed next then we were both clenching each other in pain the fire hurt so bad.

"I… Love… you… Ace…" Smoker said through coughs.

"I… love… you… to…" I coughed. I felt dizzy from all the smoke, and sleepy now. We connected our lips one last time before everything went black for me.

{Luffy's POV}

I had just laid my daughter Momo down when something fell downstairs.

"Law what was that!" I asked coming downstairs.

"A picture fell." He said. I went downstairs seeing the picture of Smoker, and Ace in Law's hand the glass broken.

"That's… weird." I said taking it from him. The nail I had put up was still in the wall. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Law answered while I picked up the broken glass.

"One sec. Luffy it's for you."

"Who is it?" I mouth.

"Police." He mouth back.

"Luffy." I said.

"_Mrs. Trafalgar I am afraid to announced that your sister Ace was in fire, and… she didn't make it along with Chase Smoker. I am sorry for your lost. Please come to the station as soon as you can. Goodbye."_

"…Goodbye…" I said emotionless. I dropped the phone my eyes going blurry.

"Honey what's wrong?" Law asked. I turned to him.

"S-s-sis…ter died… she… she… oh god!" I cried into his chest.

"It's going to be ok. It's ok." My sister was dead in a house fire… if it was Smoker I will never forgive myself for letting her back to him.

{Thatch's POV}

"Thatch I have a bad feeling."  
Pop's said in front of me. I looked up to him.

"Like what?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Something's not right." He said.

"I'm sure… what the hell?" I said jumping in the air when a picture of Smoker, and Ace suddenly fell. It was on top of the TV when it fell no wind, nothing shook it, and it just fell off, and broke.

"How did that happened?"

Pop's asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I was cleaning the mess up when the phone rang.

"Be right back." I said. "Hello?"

"_Is this Edward Newgates?"  
_A guy asked on the other end.

"No. But I'm one of his sons, how can I help you?" I asked.

"_I'm sorry to tell you this but his adopted daughter Ace had died in a house fire along with Chase Smoker. Please come to the station when you get the chance. Again I am sorry for you lost." _The guy said then hung up. I put the phone down staring at the wall.

"Thatch who was that?" Marco asked walking into the room. I looked to him, walked past him to the living room where Pops was.

"Thatch?"  
Pops said concern laced in his voice.

"Ace he died… along with… Smoker." I said. They were both silent. Marco broke the silence a few minutes after.

"Ace is dead? No that's… Smoker if he…" I knew he couldn't think of anything to say we both just lost a friend, Pops just lost a son.

'What happened?' I thought.

{Normal POV}

Luffy called Sabo telling him the news, and that they had to go to the police station for some reason. When they got there they ran into Marco, and Thatch.

"So you heard?" Sabo asked with teary eyes. Thatch nodded wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry guys." He said. Luffy pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." She said.

"Why are we here?" Sabo asked Marco. Marco shrugged.

"Let's go see." He said.

"Were here for Portgas. AD. Ace, and Chase Smoker." Marco told the desk lady. She nodded.

"Yes one second. Detective Brook their here." The lady said to a man walking by.

"This way." He said. They followed him to his office.

"I am sorry for your lost today. But I want to ask a few questions."

"What kind of questions? Our sister, and her boyfriend just died in a fire." Thatch said upset.

"The fire wasn't an accent someone started, and I want to know who you think would have started it." The four looked at each other. They were both most likely to do it so who would?

"We found this written above the bed they died on." Detective Brook said showing them a photo.

"Love the way you lie."

Marco whispered. It clicked to everyone what happened.

"Smoker started it, and Ace wrote this." Sabo said.

"Why would he do that?" The detective asked.

"They had a love hate relationship like the song." Sabo then explained.

"So they both died…?"

"Willing." Marco said covering his face.

"Thank you all for your time. again sorry." Detective Brook said, and left.

"I hope they are both happy now." Luffy mumbled said staring at the photo. Sabo patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure they both are now come on." He said leading them all out of the station.

Ok so tomorrow I'll have the Sabo joining Law's pack. Thank you for reading, and sorry about this.


	13. Wolf Pack

"Ok I'm off!" Sabo shouted from the living room. Garp lowered his paper looking to his grandson through the kitchen door.

"Good luck Sabo!" he shouted.

"Good luck Sabo!" Luffy shouted to. Sabo went outside finding his other brother there sulking.

"Ace." Sabo started. Ace gave the blonde a nasty glare. "Ouch. Come on bro you can't stay mad at me."

"Why not? I thought we promised not to become hunters. Not to give the old man what he wants."

"Ace your being childish." Sabo sighed. He walked up next to his brother nudging him in the shoulder. "I know that we promised that when we were seven, and were against everything he wanted…"  
"Were?" Ace said like a child.

"Well I was then. Anyways the point is that this is something he wants for us, so he won't have to worry what happened to your parents will happen to us. I would think you of all people would do this after that." Ace didn't look at him.

"I don't want to be a hunter Sabo!" he snapped. "I don't want to have no life like you clearly don't have, I don't want to be with a bunch of fuckin basters that grandpa calls his friends, and I don't want to kill people…" he whispered the last part. Sabo put his arm around Ace's shoulders pulling him into a side hug.

"Ace I know that, I know all of that in fact but I'm a hunter now. Come on someone has to make the old happy, and we seen Luffy in training… don't think he'll be one anytime soon." Sabo joked earning a slight chuckle from Ace.

"Yeah he's not."

"Why aren't you at training?" Sabo questioned. Ace shrugged him off.

"Cause I refuse to be a hunter remember?" a white van pulled up at the front of the house.

"I gotta go. Wish me luck."

"Sabo…?"

"Yeah?" Ace bit his bottom lip.

"Be careful please." Sabo smiled at him.

"I will." Sabo sat in the way back next to a new recruit named Kid. He was going over the plan that he was told for the past week. They were going to have a sneak attack on the hearts pack, he, Kid, and a mentor Franky would stay behind if any wolves tried to make a run for it. He just has to remember not to show fear when he encounters one, and never take his eyes off of one. The van pulled off to the side of the road at the edge of the forest.

"Now does everyone remember the plan?" the team leader Smoker questioned. Everyone nodded to him. "Good." He grunted getting out of the car. Sabo watched him lead everyone into the forest minus him, Kid, and Franky of course.

"Why the hell do I have to be backup?" Kid asked clearly upset. Franky shook his head at the red head.

"Kid you need to keep it down, werewolves have excellent hearing, and could hear from miles away. If they hear you saying backup they'll know something's up." Kid grumbled some stuff under his breath leaning against the van with Sabo. Sabo didn't mind not being at thee frontlines he was a newbie after all, and he was kinda afraid of messing something up. In the distance howling could be heard, along with gunshots.

'It's started.' Sabo thought nervously. 'Don't show fear, keep your eyes on the wolf.' He chanted over, and over again in his head.

"_Franky!"_ the second in command shouted over the radio.

"Speak to me Tagashi!" Franky shouted into it. The sounds fighting could be heard from outside of the van.

"_A few wolves got passed us, and are heading your way!"_

"We got it! Kid you with me! Sabo stay here, and be ready if any gets passed us." Franky ordered. Sabo nodded taking out three poles, putting them together into a staff while the other two ran into the forest.

"_I don't want to kill people." _Sabo could hear what Ace said on his head. He shook his head pushing it to the back of his mind. He was so bust trying to do so that he almost missed Franky over the radio.

"Sabo! Sabo be ready the alpha got passed us, he's making his way to you!" Sabo went to reply but growling behind him stopped him. He looked back staff ready, facing the wolf. It was almost a midnight black one, and bigger then him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The wolf took a threatening step closer but Sabo held his ground. Something Sabo notice was that the wolf seemed amused by him. When it pounced at him Sabo duck down making the wolf crash into the van, denting it. The wolf took a second to shake it off before pouncing at Sabo again. This continued for some time with Sabo on the defense, and the wolf on the offence. When Sabo lost his footing the wolf took its chance attacking Sabo, but luckily Sabo held his staff out in time so the wolf bit into that. The wolf was so much stronger then Sabo's, and easily pushed Sabo's arms down to his face. Getting his foot on the stomach he shoved him off making the wolf fall a few feet away giving Sabo just enough time to get back on his feet. The wolf again charged at Sabo, Sabo ducked to the side, and hit the wolf over the head with all his strength. He watched the wolf's legs collapsed under it, and then changed into its human form.

"Crap…" a man with midnight black hair cursed. Sabo stood there watching the other, while he tried to catch his breath. The man in front of him looked to be about twenty-two years old maybe? Had dark skin, and was currently naked. Sabo blushed looking down, and cursing himself for not noticing sooner. He then remembered that he was suppose to be taking care of this man, he was the alpha of the hearts pack. Gripping his staff tightly in both hands he made his way over to the still cursing man. When he was going to hit over the head with a hand grabbed it stopping it right before his head.

"Let go." Sabo said. The man shook his head chuckling.

"And let you bash my head in? I don't think so." He said looking up Sabo. Their eyes met for the first time, the two froze when eye contacted was made, all thoughts of trying to kill each other gone. The man looked into blue teal eyes that watched his bring yellow ones. He pulled on the staff making the blonde in front of him lower himself with it till he was at eye level with him. "What's your name hunter?" the man smirked at Sabo. Sabo felt his cheeks heat up at the smirk.

"Monkey. D. Sabo…" he whispered barely able to find his voice.

"Sabo…" the man whispered loving the way it rolled off his tongue. "I'm Trafalgar Law."

"Trafalgar Law?" Sabo said like a question, tilting his head to side. He didn't know if he had said it right. Law nodded with a kind smirk.

"Vary good Sabo." Law took the staff out of Sabo's hands placing it gently next to them. He then took Sabo's top hat off finding hair under it.

'Beautiful.' He thought looking back into Sabo's eyes. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but one thing he did was that he liked it. Sabo on the other hand was flat out confused why he was so ok with a werewolf alpha male touching him. Law's hands rested on Sabo's hips as they continued to stare into the other's eyes. Sabo leaned into him, straddling his legs; he brought his face right in front of Law's that any movement, and they would kiss. Law was gonna make this move when shouting over the radio interrupted him.

"_Sabo! Sabo! Answer me!" _Franky shouted. Law backed up a bit to listen, Sabo haven't even noticed his teammate's shouts for him, he just saw, and heard Law. _"Sabo don't worry we're on our way!"_ Law swore at this, looks like his time with his hunter… his hunter? He smirked he liked that. He looked back at the confused blonde.

"Well I better go now hunter… it was vary interesting." Law said. He moved Sabo to the side of him, jumped up, and ran off turning back into his wolf form leaving Sabo there to watch. Sabo heard a loud howl, and the sounds of running heading his way.  
"Sabo! Sabo are you ok!?" Franky shouted trying to get the younger's attention. Sabo looked up to him.

"Ye-yeah! I… I'm fine." He said but it didn't sound reassuring to the blue hair man in front of him.

"Where the wolf?" Kid asked examining the huge dent in the van.

"I… he got away…" Sabo sighed. His mind was finally coming back to him, and realization hit him. He let him get away, he was letting him touch him… what was he going to say? Franky patted his back.

"At lease your ok." He said. Smoker came out with the rest of the team, looking straight to Sabo. Sabo felt so small under his captain's gaze.

"Where the alpha?" he asked him. Sabo swallowed. What he going to say? What could he say?

"He got away." He told him the same thing he told Franky, and Kid. But unlike Franky Smoker won't let it go.

"What happened? The whole story." Smoker ordered crossing his arms over his chest. Sabo just wanted to crawl into a hole right then, he was to a shame to tell everyone what happened.

"I… he…" he struggled with words.

"I'm waiting." Smoker said. Sabo looked to the ground.

"He was to strong for me, the whole time we were fighting he was just playing with me. He ran off when Franky, and Kid got here." Sabo lied. He looked up meeting Smoker's stare. Smoker searched his eyes for the moment then sighed.

"Everyone back in the van." He said ignoring the dent. Sabo sat in the back again not meeting Kid's, or Smoker's eyes. He knew they didn't believe him, and wouldn't risk telling them the truth. Smoker dropped Sabo off last intentionally.

"Have a good day sir." Sabo mumbled trying to get off the van as quickly as possible.

"Brat wait." Smoker grabbed Sabo around his upper arm stopping him.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you telling me the truth?" Sabo didn't need to hear what he what meant he just knew.

"Yes sir it's true." Smoker sighed as he let go of Sabo's arm. Running inside Sabo closed the door, and slid down it, bringing his knees to his chest. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes seeing bright yellow ones staring at him, and a smirk to him. He mumbled something under his breath as he stood up. Maybe sleep will help him. He fell a sleep relatively quickly, but he couldn't stop tossing, and turning.

{Dream}

Sabo panted, his face flushed, and sweat covered body. Reaching his arms up he wrapped them around the man above him, kissing his soft lips. The man thrusted into him making Sabo moan into the kiss, which made the man smirk against his lips. When they pulled back Sabo looked lovely into yellow eyes. Law kissed his cheek thrusting in deep inside Sabo's body.

"_Law…!" Sabo moaned tugging on dark sweaty locks. Law continued this grabbing Sabo's member he started massaging it sending Sabo over the edge. _

{End of dream}

Someone landing hardly on his gut jolted Sabo awake.

"Omf!"

"Sabo get up! It's one in the after noon!" Luffy whined. Sabo groaned as Luffy bounced on him. Great he was hard.

'Thank a lot Trafalgar Law, and you're sexy… what the hell am I thinking?' he thought. Luffy still bouncing on him wasn't in the slights.

"Luffy stop… I'll be out after I shower." He groaned turning on his side making the younger boy fall off the bed.

"Ok Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed running out of the room. Sabo got out of bed making his way uncomfortably over to the joined bathroom that connected his, and Ace's room with each other's. He locked his side door, and then Ace's, and prayed Ace wasn't in his room right now so he can deal with his 'problem' without hearing shit from Ace later. After Sabo was done with his problem, and washing up he got dress, and went to find Luffy. He found him sporting a huge bump on the head, and a few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked his younger brother. Luffy stared at Sabo for a few second, and then jumped at him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Ace is being mean!" he whined. Sabo sighed. Couldn't they get along for a couple of hours without him, or grandpa dealing with them?

"What did you do?" Luffy pouted.

"He was mad, and I kept asking what was wrong, then he hit me in the head, and walked away grumbling stupid little brother…" Sabo could see how hurt Luffy was by this not because he was hit but because Ace called him stupid.

"I'll go talk to him." Sabo sighed. He found Ace outside in their old tree house. "You hurt Luffy's feelings." He stated. Ace didn't reply. "Why'd you call him stupid? He was just worried about you."

"I don't want him to be worry about me." Ace snapped. Sabo shook his head at Ace's back.

"Are you having another 'I hate my existence' episodes? Cause I thought you were over them. It's been…" he counted in his head. "Two years since your last one."  
"That's not why…" Ace mumbled.

"Then what?" Ace turned to the blonde.

"I heard you were up against the hearts pack alpha."

"And?" Sabo asked his cheeks heating up.

"Sabo he could've killed you! Then what? I lose my little brother, Luffy loses his big brother, and grandpa loses a grandson! Sabo you can't be a hunter, your like me, we can't kill people! And I don't want that to be why you end up dead!"

"Ace but I'm not dead…" Sabo tried to calm his big brother down.

"Yeah cause you were lucky! Sabo you said it yourself he was playing with you, he was to strong for you. I lost my parents I can't stand to lose my siblings, even… even the old man…" Sabo sat next to Ace resting his head against Ace's shoulder.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I went to training today, well grandpa dragged me kicking, and screaming, literally. That's not the point! Sabo…

"I'll be more careful, and the higher up's admitted it was a bad idea to send me out there so I'll be on lower missions for a while."

"What about when you're back on higher ones?"

"I hope my big brother will be there to have my back." Sabo smiled. Ace scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Then your as good as dead cause I'll never be there." The two shared a few more laughs till Ace said he was going to say sorry to Luffy. Like Sabo had said he was on lower missions like patrolling the eastside. Only he wasn't he was sitting on a building rooftop thinking about a certain alpha male. That's all he thought about since he got, minus his distraction with his brothers. He groaned into his legs, this was driving him crazy!

'Ok calming breath.' He thought. 'Now let's think about what has been wrong with me. I can't stop thinking about Trafalgar Law, when I think about him my heart starts racing, I had that dream about him, and when he left last night I felt like I was being abandon by him. Did he abandon me? Why do I care!?' Sabo was into his thoughts he hadn't notice someone approaching him behind him until their arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I found you hunter." The voice sent a hot shiver down Sabo back. He looked up at Law with wide eyes. He was there; he hasn't abandoned him, why did this make him so happy that…? Sabo turned around grabbing the front of Law's shirt.

"What are you doing to me?! Why can't I stop thinking about you!? Why is seeing you make me feel like I haven't seen you in years!? Tell me!" he demanded. Law cupped Sabo's face bringing him into a sweet kiss that he had waited all day for. Sabo melted into the kiss, and into Law's body. God he felt like such a girl right now what the hell was wrong with him. Law's arms went around Sabo's body; he smirked into the kiss, yes he do believe he had just found it. When they pulled away Sabo was pink, his eyes glazed over.

"Sabo I think we need to talk." Law whispered into the blonde's ear. Sabo nodded letting Law lead him down to the ground, where he then pulled the blonde into his lap.

"What's wrong with me?" Sabo asked totally mellow now. Law pecked his cheek slowly going down to his neck.

"Nothing's wrong with you Sabo your…"

"Then how come I felt like I needed you all day? How come when you ran off yesterday I felt like I was being abandon?" the look of total confusion was so cute on Sabo's face made Law's heart skip a beat.

"Sabo the answer is quite simple." He said pressing his thumb to Sabo's lips. "You are my mate. In other words you are my soul mate as I am yours." He added. Sabo's eye grew so wide that Law was afraid they were going to pop out.

"S-s-s-soul mate?" he choked out. He climbed out of Law's lap much to Law's dismay, standing up. "That's not possible! I… I'm a hunter! Yo… you're a werewolf! You're lying to me!" Sabo accused. Law sighed he was hoping the blonde accept it, and join the pack.

'Guess not.' He thought standing up himself.

"I have no reason to lie to you Sabo, you're my soul mate, and I'm not letting you go cause your being stubborn." Sabo took a step away from him.

"I'm not being stubborn!" he snapped. Law chuckled clearly amused.

"Yes you are. Now tell me this you said you couldn't stop thinking about me all day?" Sabo nodded. "You said seeing me felt like you haven't seen me in years?" another nod. "And when I left you felt abandon?" another nod. "Sabo I felt the same all day, I felt like I abandon you to when I ran off. Face it Sabo we are soul mates, and if I was to leave right now you would feel abandon again."

"Well leave, and let's find out!" Sabo snapped again. Law smirked a knowing smirk.

"Will do Sabo." With that he jumped off the side of the building landing on his feet. Sabo stood there fighting with himself not to run after him. His heart won as he jumped over the side to go find. He didn't have to look far cause Law was there waiting for him. "See Sabo? You couldn't let me go do you believe me now?" Sabo attacked him into a hug, and kiss.

"I don't want to be away from you." He whispered pulling away from Law's lips.

"Nor do I."  
"Did you have a dream about…"  
"Me claiming you as my mate? Yes I did." Law whispered seductively. Sabo nodded blushing a deep red now.

"Maybe when you join my pack." Law said making Sabo think.

"I'll have to leave my family…"  
"Unfortunately."

"Can I come with you tomorrow? I like to spend one last day with them."  
"Of course Sabo." The rest of the night Sabo spent with Law talking about what'll happen the next night.

"Law how do I become a werewolf? They never told us in lessons."  
"It just takes some a bite, and some of my blood." Sabo nodded seeing the sun peak out from behind the mountains.

"I better go spend my last day with my family." He said kissing Law of the cheek. "I'll see you tonight." Law smirked at him.

"Have a good day my mate." It took some time to get home since Sabo decided to walk instead of getting a ride with the rest of his team, he was to worried about them finding out some how. When he got home his brothers were already up.

'Here we go.' He thought going in.

"Sabo I thought you were a sleep." His grandpa said from his chair. Sabo shrugged.

"I walked back."  
"Why?" Ace asked fighting with Luffy for the remote. Sabo smiled at them, he was going to miss this.

"Just did. Hey what are you doing grandpa?" he asked. Garp shrugged.

"I don't have work." He said.

"Great! Let's go visit Dadan!" he exclaimed. Luffy cheered at the thought of seeing his old caretaker again.

"Yeah let's go!"

"I guess." Garp said taking out his cell to let her knew they were coming by.

"Why so suddenly?" Ace asked. Sabo smiled at him.

"I miss her, and the others the last we saw them was almost a year ago." Sabo told him feeling his break every time he lied. Garp drove them up there, and Sabo made sure they were having fun, and that Ace, and Garp didn't get into one their fights. When they go there everyone was happy to see them, including Dadan even though she wouldn't show it. While Garp drank, and his brothers were goofing off Dadan had pulled Sabo to the side to talk.

"So why the sudden urge to see us again?" she asked lighting a smoke. Sabo shrugged.

"I missed you guys."

"Sabo what's wrong?" Dadan has always been able to read the blonde like an open book.

"I fell in love…" he started. "With a pack alpha, I'm joining them tonight." Dadan nodded.

"So then this is your last day as a family?"

"Yeah… I wanted to spend it with my whole family." The woman pulled Sabo into a hug.

"We will miss you. Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

"We're soul mates, it's killing me right now to be away from him."

"Be safe." They left at about six making it by nine so Garp, and Sabo could get to work.

"Be good Luffy! Ace you better be at training today!" Garp shouted at the oldest. Ace ignored him putting the TV on louder. "Sabo when are they coming to get you?" Garp then turned to the blonde. Sabo looked to his phone.

"In about ten minutes." He lied. They weren't coming to get him he had told them to meet him at base he'll have his grandpa take him. When Garp drove off Sabo turned to his brothers. He went over to Ace hugging him around the waist.

"Sabo? What the hell?" Ace said looking down at blonde hair. Sabo nuzzled into Ace's side.

"I love you Ace." He said against Ace. Ace patted his head.

"Same here. But what is this about?"

"Nothing! Hey Luffy!" Ace watched his brother hug Luffy tightly, both brothers could tell something was off with their brother but didn't point it out.

"I love you to Sabo." Luffy said.

"I'll see you around!" Sabo shouted heading out the door. When he was sure nobody was watching he pulled out a letter he had been writing on his or her drive back. He put in, and ran down the street where he said he'd meet up with Law.

"Are you ready?" Law asked holding out his hand. Sabo took with a big smile.

"Yes."

{The next morning}

"Ace! Luffy! Where is Sabo!?" Garp shouted slamming the door close. Both brothers ran downstairs.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"He wasn't at the base, and his team said he never showed up for patrol." Garp told them slamming Sabo's bedroom door open.

"Maybe he's hiding so doesn't have to be a hun…ter…?" Ace trailed off. He had gone to get the newspaper from the mailbox where the paperboy always put it for some reason, when he pulled a letter that said from Sabo.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"A letter from Sabo." Ace said opening, and reading it out loud.

"Hey guys I left this to tell you that I won't be going home ever… I'm really sorry to tell you this way but it had to be done. The night I fought Trafalgar is the night I fell in love with him, he is my soul mate."

"What!?" Garp, and Ace shouted.

"Yeah funny huh? I can't stand being away from him, it feels like my heart is breaking just like right now that I write this. I love you guys. Goodbye.

Sabo"

Ace closed the letter, he threw on the floor running upstairs, and slamming his door shut. Luffy was gonna go after but Garp stopped him.

"Leave him be Luffy." He said.

"So did you tell your family?" Law asked leading Sabo through the forest.

"No but I left a letter. I'm going to miss." Sabo said getting closer to Law. Law held him close to his side happy that he was with him.

"I know but I'll be here for you forever." He promised. They walked into a clearing where a bunch of people were standing waiting to meet their leader's new mate. Welcome to the family." Law said.

ok here it is review, and thank you for reading it!


	14. Vampire Coven

Here's Ace's story! There would've been more but my stupid computer deleted some of it. :P

One week. It's been one week since Sabo had joined the hearts pack leaving behind his two brothers. At lease that what's Ace kept telling himself, Luffy would just say that he wants Sabo to be happy. Ace covered his face as banging on the door started.

"Go away!" he shouted. Garp grumbled something about spoiled brat on the other side of the door before banging again. "Who is it?" Ace sarcastically asked.

"Your grandfather now open!" Garp ordered on the other side. Ace ignored him of course he didn't want to see the old man right now. He sighed when his door was broken into pieces by his grandpa's fist of love.

'He's probably wishing that was my head.' Ace thought. He sat up giving his grandpa his back.

"Must you break down all of my doors?" he asked angrily. Garp looked at the remaining of Ace's door.

"If you opened it I wouldn't have to."

"Well I didn't want to!" Ace snapped.

"I curse the day I let you put a lock on your door to keep Luffy out." Garp said kicking some broken wood a side. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah to keep 'Luffy' out." He scoffed. Looked to his side when his grandpa threw something on his bed.

"Put your hunter's clothes on."

"Why?" Ace spat.

"Because your going training today." Garp waved his hand in dismissal. Ace glared at his back.

"No."

"What?" Garp asked turning to face his troublesome grandson. Ace crossed his arms over his chest giving the man in front of him his nastiest glare.

"I said no. I will not train to kill people." he growled out. Garp looked to Ace shaking fisted hands.

"Ace they are not people they are monsters that kills people. You are saving innocent lives…"  
"And taking innocent lives!" Ace shouted.

"Ace…"  
"Don't say all monsters are evil beings cause there not! Look at Sabo! Can you tell me he's evil now? He hasn't killed a soul!" Garp took a deep breath.

"He not right now but later on…"  
"Sabo will never you baster!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Garp snapped back.

"Fuck you!"  
"Oh so somebody's feeling gutsy right now." Garp cracked his knuckles loudly making Ace twitch at each crack. Luffy was downstairs eating quietly surprisingly when banging, and crashing, and shouts upstairs scared him out his chair. He looked up at the ceiling when it all stopped just as sudden as it had started, at same time his grandpa was making his way down.

"Luffy tell Ace I'll be waiting in the car don't keep me waiting." He told the youngest slamming the door shut. Luffy ran upstairs to check on his brother for a heartbeat.

"Ace are you ok!?" he shouted. Ace let a string of cruises out while pulling his pants on, and then the shirt.

"That baster of an old man!" he shouted putting the weapons where they go. "Making me go to training! Not like I'm gonna do any of the missions their gonna give me…"

"Grandpa's waiting in the car, he said don't keep him waiting." Luffy said between Ace's rants. Ace set his glare on his brother making the younger flinch under it.

"Whatever…" he grumbled pushing pass Luffy. Luffy gave his brother's back a sad look; he's been really upset since Sabo left.

'I wish I could help.' Luffy thought sadly. He got downstairs in time to see the being slammed shut. Ace stomped over to the car getting in the passenger seat, and slammed the door shut as well. Garp didn't say anything just gave him a glare. When they got to base Garp took Ace to where the lesson was being held to make sure he didn't try to get away.

"Stay in class, and if I find out your not here I'll kill you." Garp threatened. Ace went in sitting in a corner. Smoker glanced at him.

'Great Portgas.' He thought. 'Garp must've made him come.'

"Nice of you to join us." He said to the steaming kid. Ace ignores all the stares of shock he was getting. "Well your just in time we were gonna go patrol the city, I was just assigning people to their places."  
"Oh fun, fun, fun." Ace made a face at the older man. He was obviously not pleased with having to be there, and Smoker was obviously not pleased with having him in his class. When Sabo was getting some of the best grades in class Garp didn't seem to force Ace to class as much, which both Ace, and Smoker were happy with.

'Guess he's set his sights on Ace passing, and becoming a hunter, and making my life hell… oh god Luffy starts next month.' Smoker groaned out loud while shaking his head. He was positive now that the D family hated him that has to be why he's stuck with Ace, and soon Luffy. Ace couldn't help but smirk at Smoker's frown.

"Ok everyone let's go. Portgas you at eastside." Smoker said as an after thought. Ace went his own way after Smoker dropped him, and three other guys off, that he didn't care enough to see who it was. He went up a fire escape to the roof of some apartment buildings.

"I hate this! Why is he making me come now? Stupid old geezer!" he swore. Sabo popped up in his mind much to dismay. "Why did you have to leave us?" he thought about his last day with his brother how he was so keen on keeping the peace between him, and their grandfather. "No wonder he wanted to go to Dadan's so suddenly he wanted to be with his whole family before he leaves us… I'm so stupid for seeing it."

"You don't look vary stupid." In front of him leaning into him was a blonde haired man with red eyes.

'Vampire.' Ace thought his hand creeping to one of his many pockets for any form of protection.

"What do you want?" he asked. The vampire in front of him smirked fangs popping out from behind his lips.

"Just thought you looked lonely." The blond vampire said sneaking closer to Ace's neck.

"More like wanted a bite to eat." Ace held a cross in front of him making the vampire stand up straight.

"So then you are a hunter?"

"No! Yes…! I don't know!" Ace snapped. Which one will get him out of having to kill a vampire? The blonde, smirk, and lighting fast speed was behind Ace grabbing the arm with the cross, and making him drop it. He pulled Ace to feet connecting his head to Ace's. Ace didn't know he was trying to be intimidating, or seductive ether way they were both working.

"You might want to choose which one you are cause not all vampires are as nice as me." Ace blushed at the close contact. The vampire pushed Ace making him back, and scraped his palm. Ace hissed at the pain. great now it was bleeding. "Your not a vary good hunter you know?" the vampire asked bringing Ace's injured hand to his lips. Ace watched him lick up the blood.

"I never want to be a hunter…" he suddenly said. The vampire's eyes looked up to his, his tongue still licking up the blood. "My grandpa's making me."  
"Why?" Ace shrugged.

"Cause he's one I guess? My brothers say that he wants what's best for us but none of us wants to be hunters, we don't want to kill people…" the vampire was surprise to hear someone say that, most thinks of them as evil monsters but all of them are.

"What's your name?" the vampire asked.

"Ace."

"Marco." Marco smiled at Ace. He released Ace's hand moving his mouth to hover over Ace's. "Your different." He whispered against the dark hair's lips. Ace smirked at him.

"Is that good?"

"Vary." With that Marco closed the small gap between their lips, capturing Ace's lips, and taking control of the kiss. He laid Ace on his back breaking the kiss to work his way down Ace's neck. Ace moaned as Marco's fangs grazed against his skin, he bucked his hips up against Marco's. "Have you done something like this before?" Marco asked removing Ace's pants, and underwear.

"Have sex with a vampire, or get do by a guy?" Ace teased. One thing Marco noticed was that Ace wasn't a shy one.

"Have sex with a guy."  
"Nope! You'll be my first." He stated pulling Marco in for another kiss. Marco again took control of the kiss his tongue explored every ounce of Ace mouth. He pulled putting two fingers against Ace's lips.

"Suck." He ordered. Ace gladly took them in sucking on them greedily. When Marco thought they were good enough he took them out with a loud pop, and down to Ace tight entrance. "It's gonna hurt." He warned before entering the first finger without a response from Ace. The younger covered his mouth to muffle the scream that wanted to escape from it. Marco didn't give Ace much time to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him before he was entering another finger. His scissoring deep inside of Ace making the younger groan in pain each time the vampire would move.

'Am I really getting fucked by a vampire?' Ace thought covering his mouth with both hands hoping to keep the noise quiet. Marco listened as another pain filled moan was let out he really like how Ace was trying to hide them; he liked how they were full of pain. Dubbing the boy under him was ready enough he pulled his fingers out, and replaced it with his member, leaving Ace to wonder when Marco took his pants off. Without warning Marco thrusted into him receiving a loud muffled scream of pain. He smirked as he started rocking his hips against Ace's pulling almost all the way out, and then ramming back into the boy's tight body. He leaned over Ace kissing his neck, he wished he had removed the other shirt but was to late do anything. Ace's hands held a death grip around his mouth, and his eyes closed as tight as they could to not let a loud scream out. God Marco was so big inside of his tight hole, and it felt like he was being ripped into two on the inside. Marco grabbed Ace's cock massaging it between his fingers to try, and give the boy some pleasure, it worked as Ace let a out a muffled moan of the vampire's name. Smirking down at him he worked his hand a little faster, and harder, while still ramming mercilessly into the younger's body.

"Ace you're so cute when you make these faces. I wish I could see them without your hands covering your mouth." another moan escaped Ace's lips. God Marco sweet-talking him was making want to cum all over the vampire's hand. Another hard thrust had Ace doing so, his seeds splattering all over Marco exposed chest, and his covered one. Marco licked in off of his hand, watching the other red, and panting. A few more hard thrusts inside of Ace had Marco cumming next. He pulled out watching as his seeds, and some blood dripped out at the same time. Ace just laid there panting, staring up at the star filled sky. He could hear Marco doing up his pants again.

'He must being getting ready to leave.' He thought somewhat disappointed that he was leaving so soon. Marco kneeled down next to Ace kissing his temple with a gentleness Ace didn't know the vampire had with how he brutally ripped up his insides during their painful, and hot sex.

"I'm gonna leave now. I'll see you around." Marco said with a smirk that gave Ace hope of seeing the vampire again.

"See you." When Ace couldn't hear Marco's footsteps anymore he knew that he was a lone again. Again… he groaned. He didn't want to be alone not anymore. He cover his face with his arm, no matter what he'll always be alone, and soon Luffy will leave just like Sabo did. He cursed loudly, got dress ready to go the fuck home. When Garp got him from the station he was proud that Ace had stuck with patrol the whole time, as far as he knew at lease. The next night was same thing as the one before Garp made him go on patrolling again but this time Ace went walking around the still busy streets trying to find something that'll distract him from his run away brother, and a blonde vampire. A shop caught his eyes. It was a candy shop

"This is the one grandpa use to take us to when we were little." He said to himself out loud. He smiled to himself those memories were the happiest ones he has. He remembered how him, and his brother would bug their grandpa nonstop until he break down and say yes. "I can't believe it's still open." He said looking at all the different sweets through the window.

"Would you like me to get you one Ace?" an unfamiliar voice asked him next to his ear. Ace jumped away from the person behind him on the defense now.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The guy in front of him had a weird hair do, a goatee, and was grinning at Ace with something he had seen in Marco just the other night. Lust.

"Your Ace right?" the man asked getting closer. Ace took a step back ready to kick the guy's ass if he tried anything on him.

"Yeah… how do you know my name when I don't know you." Ace said. The man leaned his hand against the candy shop window bringing his face close to Ace's.

"Marco's right you don't seem like the shy type." He commented. Ace's glare flattered at hearing Marco's name.

"You know Marco?" he asked. The man in front of him nodded.

"Yes I do"

"Then that makes you a…"  
"Vampire? Yes it does. Come on I'll get you a candy." The man said opening the candy shop door. Ace mad an angry pout at the man.

"I'm not a kid!" he snapped. The man chuckled.

"Your cute come on." He said going inside. Ace stood there for a moment or two before going inside with him. The two sat on a park bench eating the candy the man had got them.

"What's your name?" Ace asked eating one of the gummies he had gotten.

"I am Thatch."

"Thatch." Ace whispered. When their candy was done Thatch scooted close to Ace pushing some hair behind his ear.

"You sure are something aren't you Ace?"

"Marco said something like that."

"Oh?" Thatch said amused.

"Yeah. He said I was different." Thatch grinned at the younger leaning in close to his face.

"Well you are Ace, you are…" Thatch's lips brushed against Ace's making Ace want to kiss him.

"Kiss me?" the questioned suddenly blurted out, his cheeks heating up. When he was gonna move away Thatch grabbed his wrist keeping him from doing so.

"It'll be my honor." He said crashing him lips on Ace's. Ace noted that Thatch was gentler then Marco had been, and not as dominating, not as wants to get into his pants, and be done with it. They kissed for a while before Thatch moved his hands up Ace's shirt teasing two nipples. Ace moaned into the kiss they still held, he wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck pulling himself into Thatch's lap as well. What was he doing? Oh that's right trying to get fucked by another vampire, yeah his grandpa would love to hear how his nights have been. He pulled away from the kiss panting as Thatch continued to abuse his nipples with his teasing pinching.

"Thatch…" he moaned against the other's chest. Someone clearing their throat brought the two's fun to a halt. Marco stood behind the bench with arms crossed sending Thatch a not so amused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Thatch removed his fingers from under Ace's shirt wrapping them around his waist.

"Having some time with Ace." Thatch replied. Marco glared at him now.

"I told you about him for a reason, and that reason wasn't to come screw him!" the blonde vampire snapped. The brunet vampire ran his hands over Ace's shirted back knowing it would upset the blonde more.

"I was planning to get so touchy, I wasn't even planning to talk to him but when I seen this innocent boy…"

"Hey I'm not an innocent boy!" Ace snapped.

"Marco's words not mine." Thatch told him ducking his head in time to avoid having it ripped it off by an angry Marco.

"Thatch I am going to kill you." Marco threatened.

"Come on we can share him, cause you know what? I don't think I can just leave him anymore then you can." Marco stayed silent his eyes slowly rising.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked looking at the two vampires. He was really confused as to what they were talking about. Can't leave him? He felt his heart fluttered hearing those words, hearing that someone won't leave him made him feel happy inside.

"Thatch we don't know for sure…" Marco started but Thatch cut him off.

"You don't know for sure but I do. So you have a choice now ask with me, or leave him with me?" sighing Marco took a seat on the bench where Ace had once sat.

"Ace we have something to ask you." Marco started. Thatch nuzzled his face into Ace's neck inhaling his scent.

"Will you join our coven, become a vampire, and be ours?" Thatch finished looking Ace in the eyes for his answer. Ace was taken back the question. Be theirs? Become a vampire, and join their coven? Marco could see how upset Ace was getting by the question, he reach over caressing his cheek softly.

"Ace you will be with us, you won't have to become a hunter, and we will care for you." Marco told him kissing his shoulder now. Ace looked to his lap thinking. If he agreed he will have to leave Luffy behind. He couldn't do that like Sabo did them.

"Can… can my little brother Luffy join to?" he asked looking at them in the eyes. "I can't leave him… not like our brother left us."

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Thatch exclaimed. Ace nodded to them.

"Ok then I'll join!" Thatch kissed him fully on the lips, and then Marco after him. They dropped him off at his house saying they'll be back for him in a couple of hours to be ready. Running into the house Ace called for his brother to wake up.

"Ace what are you doing home so soon?" a sleepy Luffy asked from the top of the stairs. Ace ran up them dragging Luffy back to his own room to pack his stuff.

"We're gonna join a coven."

"Like vampires?" Luffy asked hoping he was still a sleep, and dreaming all of this.

"Yes Luffy. I met two vampires one last night, and the other this night. They want me to join them, and stay with them."

"Why?" Luffy asked. This wasn't make sense to him, he wasn't even sure Ace knew what he was saying.

"Who cares? The point is that we're getting out of becoming a hunter, and we get away from grandpa forever. Oh god Ace wasn't going to like this.

"Ace I'm not leaving." Luffy stated. Ace stopped looking to his brother.

"What?"

"I'm not abandoning grandpa he needs one of us. We're all he has left." Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing. So being the hot head he was he pushed Luffy out of the room, slamming the door in his, and locking it.

"Ace! Ace come on don't be mad at me! Ace!" his brother pleaded but Ace wasn't having it. He wiped a stray tear from his eye continuing to pack. A couple of hours later he went downstairs Luffy still begging him not to be mad at him.

"Ace I don't want you to leave here angry. I want it to be like Sabo when we were happy for our last day with our brother. Ace opened the door, walking out but before he closed it he stopped.

"Take of yourself Luffy." He said closing the door after he said it. Luffy didn't get a chance to reply cause the door closed.

"You to Ace… I love you." He said even thought he knew Ace wouldn't hear it. Ace stared at the closed door fighting with himself if he should go back, he decided against it.

"I love you Luffy. He whispered. Marco, and Thatch were waiting on the street for him.

"Where's your brother?" Thatch asked taking his bag from him.

"He choose to stay." Marco patted his head leading him down the road.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes… so now what?" Ace asked as a change of topic.

"Well we take you to meet our family the Whitebeard coven." Thatch told him. He laughed as Ace's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"The Whitebeard coven? You mean the strongest coven ever?"

"Stop you flatter us." Thatch joked waving his hand. Ace felt nervous now. Would he be good enough for them? Marco wrapped his arms around Ace's waist sensing the nerves.

"You'll be fine I promise." Ace looked to see the blonde; they kissed on the lips gently.

"Why do you guys want me in your family?" he asked them.

"Because you are our mate."

"And you won't ever leave me right?" Ace felt so childish fro asking such a stupid question but he had to know, he had to hear them say that word.

"No. We won't." Marco said kissing his cheek.

"You're stuck with us forever." Thatch then added kissing his lips. Ace gave them a true smile, something he hasn't done since he was little.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

Review, and let me know you think!


	15. Pumpkin Patch

Ok here's a quick one cause I had no time to write something better but it still came out ok I think? Let me know. It's just a fun one. No romance, or angst. And maybelady I'm gonna get the one I promised you out either tomorrow, or Thursday cause I really didn't want to try, and rush to get it out today, and it be crap. So be looking forward it that, and I hope you'll like it!

"Pumpkin patch! Pumpkin patch! Pumpkin patch!" the captain, doctor, sniper, and musician sang. Robin giggled next to Franky at how childish they are.

"What are we doing here?" Nami asked the older woman. Robin smiled at her.

"It's Halloween time they want to get pumpkins. Come on navigator it's for fun, they'll pick out one, carve it, and we will put them somewhere where they won't break when it gets crazy." Nami nodded. She looked behind her for the missing crewmembers; they were having another pointless argument way back.

"Luffy!" Nami called to the rubber boy. Luffy looked back halting his singing. "Can you grab them before we lose them?" she asked pointing back at the duo. Luffy nodded.

"Gum-Gum…" Zoro, and Sanji stopped their shouting as a hand grabbed each of their shoulders.

"Oh no…"

"Shit…!" the two started to say.

"Rocket!" Luffy's arms retracted pulling his cook, and first mate to him at a fast speed. The two screamed as they hit face first into a sign that said welcome to the pumpkin patch. Usopp, and Chopper started peeling Sanji off the sign, while Franky, and Brook worked on Zoro.

"I'm gonna kill you." Zoro said in a low threatening voice, sending one his worst glares at the rubber boy, who now picking his nose with his pinky. Luffy grinned at the two like he done nothing wrong.

"Let's go get a pumpkin!" he shouted starting for the entrance not noticing the kick heading towards his head. "Ow!" he whined bending forward in pain. Sanji glared down at the boy.

"Work on the landing!" he barked. Nami took hold of his upper arm having had enough of the stares they were getting from families.

"We'll work on it on the ship." She said dragging a noodly Sanji into the patch. The other followed closed behind, even Luffy who was over his bruised forehead. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp gaped at the entire on going field of pumpkins.

"Let's go!" they shouted running into it. The cheerfulness was contagious cause it had the others running with them, laughing, and cheering. Luffy picked a big round pumpkin that was bigger then Brook's Afro. Chopper had a tall on that was as talk as him. Brook found one that was the size of Luffy's head. Zoro had one that was long. Sanji had one that was perfectly round. Franky one that was a little deformed but that was ok cause when you looked at it from the side it looked like a head with a big chin. Usopp found one that was almost as big as Luffy's but more rectangles Robin giggled again at the boys running all over the patch, grabbing their pumpkins, and enjoying themselves.

"It's been a while since we can just enjoy." She commented to Nami. She had chosen just to get a bunch of mini ones to put around the ship.

"It is nice… they'll ruin it any minute now." Nami said getting some small for ones for the food Sanji wanted to make. Robin couldn't help but agree.

"Mines the best!" Luffy shouted.

"No mine is!" Usopp shouted next.

"Mine is suupperr!" Franky.

"Look at mine!" Chopper shouted over the others shouting.

"You girly Prissy that's your pumpkin?" Zoro.

"Yeah. It's way better then yours." Sanji. Nami went to pay for the pumpkins; it was only a matter of time. More shouting, and now some kick, swords, fist, smoke was flying.

"Ok god…" Nami groaned.

"Freeze!" Marine captain Smoker shouted with Marines lined up ready for battle. Luffy popped his head out from the smoke bomb Usopp had dropped.

"Hey Smokey!" he shouted with a grin. "Are you here for a pumpkin to?" Luffy asked in that innocent Luffy way. Tagashi, and some of the other Marines suppressed their laughs, while Smoker sighed into his hand.

"No you idiot! I'm here to take you in." he snapped pulling his weapon off his back. The fight between the straw-hat crew stopped as soon as Luffy had shouted 'Smokey'. Zoro shoved his pumpkin into Usopp (wow that sounded totally sexual if you ask me. XD let me know if you think so too.) At the same time Sanji did making the sniper almost fall back if Brook hadn't caught him time.

"You wanna fight?" Zoro asked gripping one of his swords.

"Of course he does shit head." Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"Robin!" Nami shouted dragging Usopp, and Chopper to the exit, with her basket of pumpkins hanging from her arm. Robin used her flower-flower fruit to grow a hand on the other waiting to fight crewmembers. The hands grabbed an ear yanking it in the direction of the exit earning a chorus of 'ows!' as they ran to keep their ears intact. The Marines were confused for a second but got over it giving chase to the fleeing pirates.

"Robin let go of our ears!" Luffy shouted holding his pumpkin close.

"Sorry captain but if I do that you'll want to fight." Robin told him running. Nami got to the ship with Usopp, and Chopper, she ordered Usopp to get the Sunny ready for take off.

"But that's Franky's job." He said rubbing his sore arm.

"I don't care! The Marines are on our heels, and we need a quick take off before Smoker uses his smoke on Luffy!" Usopp shrugged back in fear of Nami's anger. He's sure he saw her eyes flash red. When the others got on the ship Franky ran to the controls ready to take off before the Marines got any closer.

"Ready in the 3…"

"Just fire!" Nami shouted. Everyone grabbed onto something to support his or her balance as the Sunny sped off leaving an angry Smoker behind.

"That was fun." Luffy said once they were a safe distance away. The other agreed catching their breaths.

"Well we got the pumpkins here safely!" Chopper said carving into his.

"Zoro, and Sanji search for theirs when they remembered they had passed them on to Usopp.

"Usopp where's ours?" Sanji asked. Usopp pointed to the corner where the pumpkins were left when he was dragged into the control room.

"You guys better thank me for getting them here ok, I had to carry them myself with my own. Sheeze had to pick some of the heaviest ones." Usopp grumbled scooping Pumpkins guts out of his pumpkin.

"Bet mine was heavier." Sanji challenged. Zoro gave a look that he was crazy.

"No mine is." He challenged back. Luffy was painting his pumpkin with his crew's symbol one it, looking just like the time he tried to draw it on his flag.

"Perfect!" he said with a happiness that didn't make anyone want to burst his bubble. Robin, and Nami place the mini pumpkins Robin had gotten around the deck smiling at the guys.

"They sure are something." Robin said.

"Yeah…" Nami sighed.

So yeah review, and have fun! Bye!


	16. Halloween

My back hurts for being over this for two hours straight. -_-

Review let me know you think!

It was Saturday October 3, Halloween night, and nobody was more excited about then one Monkey D, Luffy. The thirteen year old was dressed as a white car in tight jumper, white boots that his friends Nami, and Vivi had got him, and the tail, and ears. Why was he dressed like this you ask? Because the boy had made a bet with his friend Sanji that he could sneak by sensei Smoker to get his game back, cause he thought he was just a good, and quiet ninja. He got caught right away, got detention, and now he has to be a white kitty-cat for Halloween instead of the superhero him, Usopp, and his youngest friend Chopper had said they were going to be. It almost six, and his friends would here soon to go trick or treating together, even his friend Zoro was coming whom Ace's, and Sabo's age sixteen. He took the black makeup pencil carefully drawing four lines on each cheek for his whiskers, next was pink face paint for his little button nose. He meowed a couple time practicing. If he was gonna be a cat he was gonna go all out like any costume he would've picked.

"Meow!"

"Meow!" the voices of his brothers taunted behind at the staircase. He glared at them through the mirror.

"Vary funny." He chuckled dryly. He looked at their costumes, or lack of is more like it. "Why aren't you dress?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"Sorry baby bro we ain't going." He said answering the door for some trick or treaters.

"What!? Why!?" Luffy shouted to his blonde brother. Sabo sighed.

"Sorry Lu but we're getting to old for it." He told him.

"Zoro's going." Luffy stated.

"Yeah but Zoro's going to get some as… ow!" Ace shouted when Sabo his him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Luffy Zoro's going cause all of you are going, you're all really close friends not to trick or treat." Sabo explained giving Ace a look daring him try, and finish whatever he was just saying. Luffy pouted with big black sad eyes, making him look more like a cat.

"Luffy…" Ace said a warning voice but Luffy's sad face made feel like he just kicked a real cat. The doorbell rang reliving the two older brothers when Luffy went to get it.

"Hi Sanji, Usopp." He greeted but not as happy as usually is.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Sanji asked. He was a vampire, and Usopp was superman.

"Ace, and Sabo doesn't want to go with us." He pouted more. Sanji didn't like how upset looked cause of his own brothers.

"Oi! Shit heads what's wrong with you guys!" he shouted to the two in living room. The two shook their heads they knew this was going to happen, Luffy had Sanji, and Zoro wrapped around his finger even if he doesn't know it.

"Sanji we just decided not to go." Sabo said calmly. Sanji glared at the other blonde.

"Why? Zoro's just going to go."  
"Well that's him." Ace snapped. Sanji lifted his leg without Ace's knowing, and brought it down hard on his head.

"Sanji don't tell Lu but we're going to that Halloween party Marco's having in the forest." Sabo whispered. Sanji looked to him confused. Why would they keep this from Luffy? Sabo saw the look. "It's for the high schoolers only, not middle school, and Lu wouldn't stop till he was there." Sanji nodded understanding now. He had been invited the party as well but choose his friends, and Nami over it, and seeing Robin as her house when they stop there.

"Geeze you have crappy ways of going about with these things. Luffy's really upset you know, and what about when we get back?" he questioned.

"He'll be fine. We'll leave a note saying we went out with friends be home late, and you guys are welcome to stay if you want." Ace said with an icepack now on his head. The doorbell rang again.

"Chopper! Nami!" Sanji's two friends shouted. Upon hearing Nami's name Sanji ran out of the living room leaving two chuckling teens. Nami was dress as a witch, and Chopper was batman.

"Nami you are so beautiful!" Sanji sang.

"Fits you perfectly witch." Zoro said walking into the house. He was dress in black pants, and a skeleton hoodie on over a simple white t-shirt. He hadn't planed on coming but hearing but Luffy had Sanji talk him into it.

"Zoro that's a costume!" Luffy whined. Zoro flicked his forehead.

"It's something, let's not forget I was just gonna stay home all night watching movies but someone wanted me to come." He said leaning closer to Luffy who leaned back grinning guiltily.

"It's perfect!" he exclaimed.

"You weren't gonna go to the Halloween party Marco was having?" Nami asked. Sanji's eyes widened at hearing the word party.

"Well we better get going." He said motioning everyone out the door. The three younger boys cheered about free candy, running off to the first for some. Sighing that Luffy didn't questioned Sanji closed the door walking side by side with Zoro.

"Vampire?" Zoro said cocking a brow. Sanji nudged him with shoulder playfully.

"You don't like?" he asked. Zoro's arms went around the blonde's waist pulling him into a quick peck.

"Maybe later we can go back to my place." Zoro suggested. Sanji Grinned fake fangs showing,

"Maybe I can suck you dry." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows. Zoro chuckled releasing his secret boyfriend. After a couple of hours of trick or treating they finally made it to their friend Robin's house.

"Trick or treat!" everyone shouted. She opened the door smiling at her friends.

"Happy Halloween! Come in!" she said letting them past. Their friends Vivi, Brook, and Franky were already there enjoying.

"Hey!" Vivi said hugging each of her friends. She was dressed as a green fairy, Robin was a police officer, Franky was fireman, and Brook was musketeer.

"Hey Robin how come your not going to Marco's party?" Nami asked the older teen. It was her last year at high school. Robin only shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it, plus this is more fun, and less dramatic." Zoro could feel Sanji stiffen up next to him. What was wrong with the cook?

"Party? What party?" Luffy asked from the floor where he was laying cat like on the rug. If Marco was having a party wouldn't Ace want to go, and would Sabo go?

"Marco's having a Halloween party today." Zoro said. Sanji let out a breath there was no way to distract the cat now.

"Was Ace gonna go?" Luffy asked Robin.

"I think so." She said thinking about it.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Luffy mumbled making Sanji feel bad now for keeping it from him.

"They didn't want you to know cause then you'll wanna go with them, and Luffy it's for high schoolers, and up." He explained hoping Luffy would be ok with it. Luffy made an angry look.

"But they lied to me."

"That's what you care about!?" Sanji shouted falling off the couch. Luffy nodded pushing bottom lip out.

"I'm gonna go see if their still home." Luffy said running out before anyone could stop him. When he got home no one downstairs. Going upstairs he heard the shower running, and a blow dyer on in Ace's room. He went to Ace's room not bothering to knock.

"Ace can we talk?" he said sitting on his brother's bed. Ace looked to Luffy in shock. What he doing home so soon?"

"Wh-what's up?" he stuttered trying to act normal.

"Why were you lying to me earlier? If you wanted to go to Marco's party you should've just told me." Ace sighed.

"Who told?" he asked swearing he was gonna kill Sanji if the blonde did.

"Robin." The cat said. Ace cursed he should've told her not to say ether.

"Ace are you gonna… Lu?" Sabo said surprised to see the younger inn there.

"Sabo you lied to!" Luffy whined.

"What…?"  
"Robin told." Ace told the confused blonde.

"Yeah why did you lie?"  
"You would've wanted to go." Ace said taking out his costume.

"Is there food?" the younger asked.

"Luffy." Sabo said.

"But why can't I go?" Luffy said flopping onto his stomach-watching Ace get his costume on.

"You to young, and there's gonna freaks there that would like to take advantage of little kitty like you." Said Ace.

"Half of his friends being them." Sabo said changing into his costume as well. Ace glared at the blonde but didn't deny it.

"I can take of myself." Ace rolled his eyes climbing over the boy who still lay on his back, Ace kissed at his exposed neck.

"I'm sure you can." He said slowly. He felt Luffy's body freeze under him his tongue ran along his brother's neck.

"Ace that's enough." Sabo said pulling him off the bed.

"See Lu you couldn't even stop Ace."  
"But I wanna go!"

"Alright you can go… if you can go to the tree house in the woods in the back, and get me something from there." Ace said knowing full that Luffy hated the woods at night. Luffy whimpered at being alone in the woods.

"Can't it be something else?" shaking his head Ace on devil horn ears.

"Nope. Your choice, you have thirty minutes." Sabo didn't vary much care for this plan cause Luffy would most likely do it, and then he would have to go find the terrified boy.

"O-o… ok…" Luffy said heading out the door.

"Ace Luffy hates the woods."

"I know." Sabo glared at him. Luffy stood at the edge where the trees started trying to see past the first one. He loved the woods just not at night they were scary. Taking a deep he went in taking the familiar path he always took in the day. He could swear that the woods were out to scare him cause it sounded like someone walking from everywhere! He picked up his pace; he held a flashlight in one day, and while he bit the nails of the other one.

"It's ok the tree house isn't much further." He told himself. A howl broke through the rustling he was hearing. "Was that a wolf?" he whispered trying to be as quiet as possible. A scream was heard in the distance, followed by running footsteps, another howl, and a shadowing figure right in front of him. "Wh… who are you?" Luffy asked shaking like a leaf. Two red eyes opened in front of him, and the figure made his way over to him chuckling a deep scary chuckle.

"St-st-stay a-away! I mean it!" the figure kept getting closer. "My brothers are close by they'll kick your ass!" he threatened. The figure held out a hand with three noticeable sharp fingernails, they moved up to Luffy's face. "Stay away!" he shouted. He tripped over a branch falling back on his butt, crawling back as fast as he could to get away. His heart felt it was gonna explode with how fast it was beating.

'Ace, Sabo help…" he thought as tears started falling from his face. He let out a cry, and a sob.

"Ace! Sabo!" he screamed when the person bend down in front of him. He tried to jump up to run but slipped again falling back down still screaming for his brothers.

"Luffy calm down." The figure said. Sabo came running into the woods seeing his little brother curled in a ball crying his eyes out.

"Ace you ass hole!" he shouted at the shadow figure. Ace took off the black ski mask he was wearing taking the punch in the arm Sabo sent at him.

"I didn't mean to do that! He defended. Sabo picked his younger into his arms, carrying bridal style back to the house. He was going to kill Ace for this.

"Lu. Lu it's ok. Lu your safe there's nothing outside." He said in a soothing voice kissing the top of the younger's head. Luffy looked up at him with big eyes, and not the cute one, it was horror filled ones.

"Yes there is! It was a monster with long nails… he wanted to kill me." Luffy cried into Sabo's chest. Sabo sat on the couch still cradling his baby brother. He might be a teen now but he was still a little kid at heart. Sabo was able to coax the boy down some bringing him to small sobs.

"Feeling better now?" Luffy nodded sitting up to kiss Sabo on the cheek.

"Why would Ace do that?" he asked in a child like voice. Shaking his head, Sabo sighed.

"He wanted to scare you so you wouldn't want to go to the party anymore, and Lu I'm at fault to for not stopping him. I'm so sorry." Sabo apologized hugging the younger close to him. Ace walked in feeling really bad for scaring his brother so badly he had to say sorry.

"Luffy I'm sorry." He said next to his two brothers. Luffy looked down with slightly shaking shoulders. "I didn't… I wasn't thinking at all. Please forgive me. He begged. Luffy crawled into his lap hugging Ace tight around the neck.

"I love you Ace…" he said. Ace sighed in relief, and hugged him back.

"I love you two baby brother."  
"I'm not a baby." Luffy mumbled. Sabo scooted closer to the similar looking brothers resting his head on Ace's shoulder.

"I'm sure your not." He said caressing a tanned cheek. Luffy leaned into it making small purring sounds. Ace leaned his face in close to Luffy's debating with himself.

"Ace…" Luffy's hot breath tickled Ace's freckled face. He threw caution to the wind, and kissed his brother fully on the lips, stealing his first kiss. Luffy's mind went blank when his lips were smashed together with his brothers, his body running on autopilot kissed back letting his brother's tongue into his mouth. Sabo watched the two feeling left out, as he thought this a hand grabbed at his member making squeak in unmanly squeak. He glared at Ace who had one eye open, and watching him. Sabo moved his face next to Ace's neck sucking on his favorite spot, making the other moan in the kiss. Yeah he, and Sabo had been doing this for a while now, and been wanting to have Luffy in it to but were too afraid for his innocents. Now they were saying screw it, or him. Luffy pulled away blushing.

"I'm… hot…' he panted pulling on his costume. Sabo helped him out of it kissing down Luffy chest to his waistline where he stopped at the feel of something making it way down the back of his pants into his hole.

"Ow! Ace! Your dry." He said looking back at the other. Ace grinned, he liked doing Sabo dry it made him moan more.

"I'll get your ass you get Luffy's he said entering another finger. Luffy laid under Sabo on his stomach, he felt Sabo's hands rubbing up, and down his sides making the younger moan.

"Lu it's gonna hurt a bit." The blonde said entering his lubed fingers into the boy's entrance making him yelp in pain. Sabo groaned as Ace entered him with his dry member. God it felt good. He put another finger into Luffy moving them in, and out of him being more caring with the boy's feelings unlike his older brother. Ace thrusted hard into Sabo making him cry out in pain, and pleasure. Luffy groaned under Sabo moving his hips trying to deepen Sabo's fingers into him.

"Sabo more…" he looked back whining. Sabo sighed he was really going to take his brother's innocents, this can't be right. To think it all start when Ace came Sabo's room two years ago, and just started kissing him. That's story for a different time though. Managing to move under Ace hard thrust Sabo took hold of his hard member putting the tip against the hole.

"Here we go." He said bas warning before just thrusting in making the younger cry in pain. Sabo held as still as he could as Ace thrusted merciless into him. Ace moaned into Sabo's ear seeing Luffy's red face. God this was sick they were brothers, and here they were… Luffy again moved his hips pushing against Sabo's. Taking the hint Sabo start to move along with Ace making the thrust that much more power full. Luffy's cry's filled the house of pleasure, and pain. Reaching around his two brothers under him Ace took hold of Luffy abandon member pumping it with his thrust hearing Luffy whimpers as he was so vary close now. A few more thrust had the youngest of them cumming all over the couch, followed Sabo deep inside of Luffy, and Ace deep inside of Sabo. The three fell forwards panting. Sabo pulled out of Luffy making him wince, he then elbowed Ace in the gut ordering him to get out him.

"Luffy you can't anyone." Ace said reaching over to caress Luffy's hot cheek. Luffy nodded in understanding.

"Ok… I love you both." The two brothers smiled back.

"We love you two." They said together.

Ok tomorrow will be ready hun! I hope you'll like it! ^^


	17. Walk At Night

Maybelady here it is, and I so hope you like it! Let me know!

"Shanks you flashy red head get the ever loving fuck away from me!" Buggy screeched running away from said red head. Shanks continued her chase since she was well bored.

"Buggy on come it'll be fun!" she laughed. Buggy made a quick turn left running past the girl, who had kept her eyes on the clown, and not notice the railing she was about to run into. The crew looked to the only female on the crew as the railing hit her in the gut.

"Ow…" she groaned pushing off of the rail. She rubbed her tummy with some whines, searching for her friend.

"Shanks are you ok?" Rayleigh asked. Shanks tongue hung out of her mouth as she nodded to the man.

"Yea… where'd Buggy go?" she asked. The first mate shook his head at her.

"What are you trying to make him do?" Shanks giggled.

"I just wanted to see if we submerge his foot in water when he uses his chop-chop fruit would it sink. No harm." She said.

"And what if my foot sinks!?" Buggy shouted from the crow's nest. "I'll have to use a peg leg?"

"He's right." the first mate agreed.

"I wasn't gonna put it in the ocean just the tub." Shanks pouted. She swore she heard Buggy hissing like a cat from the nest. Tapping her on the top of her head with the side of his hand Rayleigh sighed.

"No picking on Buggy."  
"I wasn't picking on him!" Shanks whined. Buggy had started slowly coming down hearing the first mate's orders.

"Play nice." Rayleigh said walking off.

"We ain't kids!" the two younger pirates shouted at his back. He waved them off going to find the captain.

"I'm bored!" Shanks whined after a minute of silence. The two being the youngest on the crew didn't have many responsibilities so they often had entertain themselves, which was what Shanks was trying to do but Buggy had to be a bug baby about.

"Well drowning me won't keep your boredom at bay for long." Buggy grumbled taking a seat on the floor next to the red head. Shanks sent a look.

"I wasn't going to drown you I just wanted to see if it's your whole body together, or just parts to." Buggy flicked her in the head.

"No."

"When's our next stop!" Shanks whined.

"So what happened?"

"Captain!" Buggy screeched. Rayleigh stood behind the man shaking his head.

"They wouldn't let me!" the girl whine pointing at the clown, and first mate. Roger made a pouted at Rayleigh.

"Why not? I was curious." Buggy's mouth hung open. It was his idea?

"Captain sinking the boy's foot isn't a good idea."

"Why!?" both Roger, and Shanks asked at the same time. Really the two were a lot a like.

"We'll be landing soon." Rayleigh said to distract the two, it worked just like he thought it would. Sighing in relief Buggy watched his roommate act like a child, along with his captain.

"Why is he captain again?"

"Who knows." Rayleigh joked. The Oro Jackson docked behind the island they were stopping on where the locals won't see, and report them to the Marine. Hopefully. Dragging Buggy across the ship she hopped off of the ship landing neatly on her feet, while Buggy landed on his face.

"Yes land at last! It's been two months now, I'm about to go crazy with boredom!" Shanks shouted to the sky. She started running into the forest down a path that some of the crew men had said would take her to the village. This was an island Roger stopped on a couple so it was a good spot to stop at to restock.

"Shanks slow down!" Buggy shouted trying to keep up with the girl through the trees, and bushes. If the crew could see how good Shanks a girl was at getting through, and him a boy having such a hard time he wouldn't hear the end of it. Shanks smiled back at him but kept up her pace.

"You need to walk faster!"

"I'm trying to! But all of these…" a branch Shanks had pushed a side to get through snapped back into place hitting Buggy in the face. "Ow! God fuckin! God!" he swore. Shanks looked back at him, stopping this time to see if he was ok. Buggy's nose was bleeding now, and his top lip.

"My bad Buggy. I'm sorry." Grumbling past the red Buggy continued his way to the village. To buy a saw. Shanks followed next to him making sure to not let a branch go, and hit Buggy again. When they got to the village they wandered around just looking at the different sites, Buggy still looking for a place that sells saws. As he started grumbling about something or other Shanks notice a guy her age maybe older walking past her. What she really noticed was the huge sword he carried on his back. He wore a long sleeves shirt that was black with red flower patterns on the sleeves, white pants that were tucked into his black boots, and a cross around his neck. The guy hadn't notice Shanks neither stares, nor has he taken notice to her still staring at him he just kept going.

'He's odd.' She thought taking a step after him. When he turned a corner she sprinted after him leaving without a word to her friend. 'What's with the sword? Maybe he'll spar with me.' Shanks thought happily her hand on her sword tied around her hip. When she turned the corner then guy was gone. Pouting she begun her search for him.

"I must've search all over the village with no sign of him…" she said scratching her head. "Maybe I just imagined him." she sighed. She smiled at a couple of playing kids that ran by her; the park she was in was so full of them. She walked backwards watching all the kids playing like she use to when she was their age, but not paying attention again she tripped over something, or someone. "Ow…" she rubbed her head looking down at what her legs were swung over. A pair of legs was under them, following them up to the owner's face she gasped. It was the guy she was looking for.

"Are you ok?" he asked yellow piercing eyes staring into her dark crimson ones. (I don't know what color Shanks eyes are I looked found nothing. Let me know if you know.) She blushed.

"Sorry!" she said hurrying off him. He just sat there watching her muttered curses, and stuff about her being so stupid. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…!"  
" it's alright." Shanks looked to the ground trying to think of something else to say, she found her straw-hat laying it the grass figuring it fell off when she fell.

"I'm Shanks." She offered her hand to shakes his, he shook hers nodding.

"Mihawk." He said. Lying next to him was the sword she had seen him carrying on his back.

"Is that your sword?" she asked pointing to it. He nodded; he ran his finger over the hilt of Yoru.

"Yes."

"Does it have a name?" Shanks asked.

"Yoru." Shanks eyes widened.

"Yoru? As in the Yoru? How did you get it?" she questioned getting a better look at it. "I have a sword to." Shanks said showing him it.

"So then your are swordsman."

"Wrong!"

"But…" Mihawk started but Shanks holding up her finger stopped him.

"I'm a swordswoman." She corrected. "Let's spar!" she then shouted. Mihawk gave a confused look but covered it up a second after.

"No." was his reply. Shanks pouted like a child not getting what she wants.

"Why not?"

"Because you are a girl." Mihawk said standing up. He grabbed his sword off the ground putting it back on his back. Shanks gave him a playful smirk; jumping to her feet she pointed her sword at his chest.

"What afraid of losing to a girl?" moving the sword away from his chest Mihawk shook his head.

"It is not that, I just don't fight girls. Now if you would excuse me." he said walking past her. Shanks didn't like that he rejected her request at a spar, putting her sword away she went after him.

"Well that's not fair, I'm a really good swordswoman. Come on fight me, and I'll show you." He shook his head as he kept walking on. "Fine if you won't fight me then you'll have to drink with me." she said dragging him into the bar she saw, she pushed him into a chair, waving a waitress down.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked eying Mihawk with what she thought was a sexy look.

"Wine." He told her not looking up at her. Shanks stuck her tongue out the other girl's back.

"I would like some rum." She told her pulling her away from smothering Mihawk with abnormal boobs. The waitress gave her a once over.

"Honey are you even old enough to drink?" she asked in stuck up sweet voice.

"Of course I am! Just like I'm old enough to carry around this sword!" Shanks said in an equally sweet voice. The waitress took a few steps back, scribbling their order on the paper in her hand.

"Wine, and rum coming right up." With that she ran off to the bar leaving an irritated Shanks, and an indifferent Mihawk behind. Shanks sat in the chair across from Mihawk with her arms crossed. She hated waitress like her, and their worst when her captain, and first mate are around.

"I didn't think you were the one to get upset over some whore of a waitress." It surprised Shanks to hear Mihawk say 'whore' for many reasons.

"I didn't think you would say 'whore' either." She teased feeling like herself again. Mihawk only shrugged.

"It's what you were thinking right?"

"True." She laughed. The waitress gave them their drinks, and then ran off. "Your so fancy." Shanks said eying Mihawk's drink. He raised a brow at her bringing the drink to his lips.

"I'm wondering if you really are old enough to drink." He said taking a sip. Shanks gulped half of hers down showing that she's had some before.

"I'm sixteen I can drinks. But now I'm wondering how old are you?" she asked leaning over the table.

"Twenty one." He answered taking another sip of his wine. Shanks nodded she took a gulp of her own drink. She saw the waitress giving her a look but ignored it. "You should get back home you know." Mihawk said finishing his glass. Shanks shook her head.

"No I don't. Plus I just started drinking anyways. Another one!" Shanks shouted holding up her empty mug. "Oh and another for him!" she added pointing at Mihawk. He shook his head knowing that this was going to be a long evening. At around ten at night is when Mihawk was able to drag the girl out of the bar. She wasn't dead on drunk but she was way past tipsy to. She was able to walk next to him without falling over, or needing his help but she was also little off balance.

"Where do you live?" he asked her. She thought about it through her foggy memory.

"On… on the other side of the island! That's where the ship is." She said in a happy voice. Mihawk couldn't but sigh. Of course on the other side of the island.

"A ship? You don't live here?"

"Nope!" she sang heading to the forest. Mihawk thinking she was just drunkenly heading in a random direction stopped her.

"I think the forest is good to go through right now." he said pulling a different way, but Shanks wasn't having it.

"No! That's the way I came through." She said fighting against his grip on her. Mihawk looked to the dark forest seeing a small trail leading into it. "Well thanks for the drinks! See you around Hawky." Shanks cheerfully said waving at the man. Mihawk watched her walk through the forest disappearing into it. He was a mental battle with himself to if he should escort her back to her ship or just let deal with it. His better side won out, and he found him taking the same path she had just taken. Shanks was happily walking through the now clean path that had seemed to meet a saw earlier.

"Mihawk was so cool! I maybe I can look for him tomorrow!" she said loudly. A hand grabbing her around the wrist had her jumping in the air from fright. When she seen who the hand belonged to she cheered.

"Hawky! It's so good to see you again! What are you doing here!?" she shouted. Mihawk couldn't help wonder why he was back with her helping her for that matter.  
"I wanted to make sure you get home safely…"  
"Aw! Hawky are you worried about me?" Shanks interrupted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My isn't Hawky, it's Mihawk, and I'm just being a gentleman." He looked into Shanks thinking face, like she was trying to figure out what he said.

"Your so hot." She blurted out. She giggled at Mihawk's reddening cheeks. "I didn't think Hawks could blush." She continued to giggle pulling herself closer to him. Mihawk could feel his own patience wearing thin in him; he had to get her back soon before something happens. "Mihawk do you think I'm hot?"

"Shanks time to go home." He said heading down the path without her. She ran up to him cuddling into his side.

"Your gonna love my family!" she said after some time of silence. Mihawk for one wasn't planning on staying long enough to meet the girl's family, but to keep her busy he nodded in agreement.

"Hawky…" and they were back to Hawky. "What's your dream?" she asked. Mihawk didn't get what she was asking.

"My dreams?" he asked. Shanks nodded.

"Yeah! Like I wanna have my own pirate crew!"

"So you're a pirate?" Mihawk asked.

"Yup! So what about you?"

"To have control over it." He whispered but Shanks still heard, and was vary confused.

"Of what?" she asked. Mihawk stayed quiet.

"Tell me! Tell me! Please tell me!" she kept saying over, and over again.

"It's none of your business!" he finally snapped. Shanks sank back taken back by his outburst. "Ok? So just stop, and let me get you home." Mihawk said slowly cooling off. She nodded to him following him on the path. A loud groan stopped them.

"What was that?" Shanks asked. Mihawk only shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He told her walking on. Another groan stopped her from continuing on.

"It sounds like someone's hurt." She said hearing the groan again. She started towards wondering what was wrong with the person.

"Shanks don't worry about it." Mihawk said again but with more of a nervous tone in his voice. She pulled away from him jumping over bushes.

"Hello? Hey are you alright!?" She shouted. Another groan but closer now. "Hey where are you!?" it was getting darker the more she went into the forest, and was even harder to see what was right in front of her. "Where are… ow!" she shouted tripping over someone again! "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I couldn't see, and I…" a boning hand was placed on her neck followed by another one on her leg this time. The person groaned again its face close to hers now. She felt like puking at the bad breath, it smelled like rotting flesh. Another groan. "What are you… get off of me!" she shouted trying to kick the person on her off. The hand on her neck dug it's nails into her skin, and went deeper in the more she pushed at him. "Let go of me!" she went to push it but instead of feeling clothes or skin she felt something hard, and her hands could slip through between them. Now she was getting scared. She reached into her pocket pulling out the matches she always carried around, she lit one putting it in front of her, seeing what was attacking her, she screamed bloody murder. In front of her was a rotting corpse but it was alive…

"Mihawk!" she found herself screaming. The corpse pushed her onto her back climbing over her; it looked her in the eyes with its empty sockets. She screamed again, she couldn't move she was so afraid. She couldn't think of a time that she was ever this afraid before. "Mihawk help me!" she screamed again. Gathering what strength she could find she rolled over knocking it off of her, scrambling to her feet she tried to run. The bony hand scratched her through pant from her knee, to her ankle. "Ow!" falling down the corpse grabbed her ankle again digging its nails deep into her skin.

'Mihawk where are you?' she thought with fear filled eyes all drunkenness gone from her body. Her heart had to be beating a thousand miles per hour; it beat faster when as it climbed over her again.

"Help me…" she cried letting the tears she been holding back fall from her cheeks. The corpse was suddenly gone from her back. She pushed herself to a sitting position searching what it; a hand was put in front of her, a hand with flesh, and skin. She followed it to its face.

"Are you ok?" Mihawk asked kneeling down to her. He had lit a branch on fire giving him light; he could see her tears, and the tremble in her lip.

"Wh… what was th-that thing?" she asked searching for it. She found of it of feet away from, and the other half further away. Mihawk looked back at it as well.

"It's a corpse brought back to life." He said simply like he was use to it.

"I got that much! But how!? Why!?" no matter how hard she tried to calm down she just couldn't. The corpse groaned again, and hissed to. Mihawk walked over to ignoring Shanks pleads not to get near it. She watched it hiss at Mihawk, he ignored it, reaching a hand out his eyes glowed. Mihawk's glowing eyes looked like he could burn through the corpse head, they shined almost as bright as a full moon. Watching Mihawk felt so weird, she felt like there was some weird power around her that was radiating from Mihawk. The corpse suddenly went still. When Mihawk turned to her his glowing eyes were slowly fading back to normal.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She looked to her injured leg a puddle on blood on it.

"It… it dug it's nails in pretty deep in my ankle." She told him. Mihawk examined it running a hand over her knee.

"It's pretty deep." Looked around holding the torch out for light. "How far away is your ship from the path?" he asked handing the torch to her. She took thinking about it.

"Not that much further." She said. Nodding Mihawk picked her bridal style, beginning the walk to her ship. "What are you…?"

"You can't walk in it's bad for infections to get in it." Was Mihawk's reply. Shanks nodded to him trying, and losing to fight back the blush. After a couple of minutes of nothing being said Shanks asked the questioned that's been on her mind.

"What was that back there? What did you do?" she asked listening to Mihawk sigh. He knew this was coming.

"Shanks what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone understood?" she nodded to him. "I'm a necromancer."

"A what?" Shanks asked in total confusion.

"A necromancer."

"Nec…mro..." she tried to say but was finding it hard.

"Nec."

"Nec."

"Cro."

"Cro."  
"man."  
"Man."

"Cer."

"Cer. Necromancer."

"Perfect." Mihawk told her. He could see the end of the forest now, and good thing cause Shanks had bled out a lot, and he didn't think to wrap it.

"Hawky what's that?" she asked.

"A necromancer is somebody who can talk, and bring the dead back to life." He explained.

"Back to life?"

"Well… more like force them back into their decaying body."

"So then you…" he nodded.

"Yes that thing being alive again was my doing. But Shanks it wasn't antenatal I lost my temper which resulted in that." Shanks thought about how he had snapped at her was that when it happened, was that why he said to leave it alone before?

"I'm sorry." She whispers feeling bad now. Another thing struck her. "When you said have control is that what you meant?" he nodded.

"I was born with it, and has always seen ghost my whole life, in the past few years I had started getting the powers to bring the dead back to life. I learned that if I don't lose control of my emotions in any way then I won't rise the dead but if I do…" he finish as they got out of the forest. His widened seeing the ship in front of him, and who it belonged to. "Your one of Roger's pirates?" he asked. Shanks nodded to him not seeing the big deal.

"Yeah I am… ah! Buggy! I never went back for him… wait the trees that covered the path was freshly cut, so that means he's back already good." She smiled up at the still shock Mihawk. "Your showing emotions." She said caressing his cheek. He looked down at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't tell was. He started to the ship with Shanks still in his arms much to her dismay, they both could here cursing, and shouts.

"She's been gone since before I got here shouldn't we look for her!? You flashy bumbling fool!" Buggy shouted. Shanks smiled bigger seeing the crew.

"I'm back! Sorry I'm so late!" she shouted waving from Mihawk's arms. The crew looked to her giving the couple weird looks.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Buggy screeched at her.

"Went drinking with my new friend here, and got us somewhat lost. Opps." She lied a bit at them being lost.

"Who is this?" Rayleigh asked making his way over to her, and Mihawk.

"This is Mihawk! Mihawk this is the first mate Rayleigh." Shanks introduced them. Noticing the blood dripping from Shanks ankle Rayleigh turned to Buggy.

"Wake Crocus." He said. The clown boy did as he was told without a word about it. "Bring her this way."

"I can't walk!" Shanks argued thrashing her legs in Mihawk's arms.

"Shanks." The serious sound of her captain's warning voice had her frozen.

"Yes sir?" she asked looking to the man. Mihawk kept himself him in control with meeting one the strongest pirates out there.

"Your late."

"I know sir."  
"Who's this?"

"Mihawk sir." Mihawk listen to the two talking, they were almost like father, and daughter if you asked him. "He's a swordsman, and has the Yoru."

"You have to be pretty strong to have that son." Roger said walking along side the teens.

"I guess sir." Mihawk went into the room Roger held the door open to placing Shanks on the medical bed.

"What happened?" Crocus asked pouring disinfected down her cut. She hissed in pain trying hard not to scream when he add pressure to it. Finally when the burning had stopped was when she answered him.

"Got in a fight with a beast or something in the forest." She lied fluently. The captain shook his head at the girl.

"Where were you this whole time?" he asked.

"Drinking with Mihawk!" she piped. Mihawk shook his head at her keeping his eyes on her injured leg.

"You went drinking, and you didn't come get me?" the captain pouted making raise his brow at him. Was this really one of the most powerful men in the world?

"Sorry captain I'll be sure to so next time." Shanks laughed. The ship's doctor started wrapping Shanks leg up when a crewmember told him someone's head was bleeding.

"Mihawk do you know how to bandage?" Crocus asked the younger boy. He nodded getting up from his spot to take the doctor's as he left with the captain.

"Good thing he was up already." Shanks said trying to make conversation between them. Mihawk didn't reply focusing on wrapping Shanks's leg. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault, if he haven't lost him temper like he did she wouldn't be hurt. Shanks sensing this ran a finger down his face. "It's not you fault I'm hurt, if I have died from that thing then yes it would be, but right now it's not." Mihawk looked to her pausing in the bandaging.

"I should have better control of my powers."  
"I should stay out of people's lives." Shanks add as a laugh, which she received a chuckle from the man in front of her.

"You should." He said finishing up. He sat up placing his hands on the side of her on the bed. "You really should." He whispered. Shanks grinned up at him.

"I won't though. Please don't tell anyone I cried." She asked him, he nodded to her looking into her dark crimson eyes. What was this feeling inside of him? And would it be a problem with his powers?

"I won't."

"Good cause I get enough crap being the only female on the ship last I thing is more reasons to tease me." the two found themselves leaning into each other their breaths tickling their faces. "Mihawk…" she whispered before her lips met his in a soft warm kiss. When they pulled away the last thing Shanks was thinking about were zombies, or alive corpses, whatever they were, just Mihawk. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss but with more passion, and heat. Mihawk didn't fight the yearning to kiss her; to take her like he would normally would just pushing her into the bed. Hands traveled bodies, clothes being thrown across the room, a heat neither have ever felt before taking over.

"Captain I don't think…" the doctor's voice sounded through the hall broke them a part. Rushing for the clothes they had tossed away they got dress in time for the doctor, and captain to enter.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Great doc! Mihawk did a really great job!" she said giving him a knowing look. The other didn't look at her fearing the blush that wanted to form on his pale cheeks. Nodding Crocus told them to go bed now ignoring Mihawk's complaints about not being part of the crew.

"You can sleep with me, and Buggy."

"You sleep together?" Mihawk asked as Shanks dragged him through the halls.

"Yeah! There's a extra hammock in there you can use." She said opening the door. Buggy was in there climbing into bed when he saw Mihawk behind the red head girl.

"What's he doing here?" he demanded sending Mihawk some glares.

"He's staying the night."

"Why?"

"Because it's late. Now night Hawky! Night Bugs!" the girl exclaimed falling a sleep. Buggy grumbled stuff about his stupid roommate as he got in bed, leaving Mihawk to himself. He put Yoru under his hammock then climbed into it falling a sleep almost as fast as Shanks was. They were both vary tired. The next morning Mihawk woke up to an empty room, and the smell of food cooking. Taking his sword he went to find the girl, or at lease her roommate. Entering the kitchen some people looked to him but went to their food.

"Oh your up! Here I saved you some food before these animals ate it all." Shanks said making sure to say the last part loudly. Mihawk nodded thanking her as she handed him the plate.

"Aw!" the whole kitchen said now watching the two. Shanks blushed shouting things at the men, while Mihawk really fought to keep his emotions intact.

"Come on we'll eat outside." Shanks said pulling him outside to the deck. They eat in peace since everyone was in the kitchen eating that was until Shanks asked Mihawk for duel.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."  
"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Shanks I told you I don't fight girls." Mihawk said finishing his food. Shanks got close to him pouting; it was then that Mihawk notice what she was wearing. Unlike yesterday when she was wearing brown pants, and a baggy white shirt she was a red skirt, and a tight tank top. He couldn't help the glance his eyes took on their own at her breast.

"Please Hawky? Please." He sighed, she was cute when she wanted to be like now, plus he guess he owed her.

"Alright. But can you fight on you injured leg?"

"Of course! It doesn't hurt as long as I don't bend to mush so walking fine." With another sigh he let her lead him off the ship to a clearing. (I'm not good at fight scenes unfortunately. So sorry) the two were panting, they were basically evenly matched, and if one didn't give in soon they could at this for a while.

"I give!" Shanks shouted. Mihawk gave her a confused look. What?

"Why?" he asked. She pointed back to the ship at the smoke coming from it.

"It's almost lunch time." She said.

"And?" Mihawk asked. This had to be one of the best sword fights he was having, and she's quitting?

"If we don't hurry we won't get anything!" she whined. Mihawk sighed putting away his weapon. One thing he learn today was that now he had a vary good rival. "Plus Hawky think about it we're both evenly matched right now, we weren't gonna finish for a while anyways so why not now? Come on." She ran up to him, took his hand, and dragged back to the ship laughing. After a week the log pose was set, and ready for them to go, as well for Mihawk. The two were standing on the docks both silent. Mihawk was mildly surprise that Shanks hadn't said anything yet but didn't point it out.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye…" Shanks started.

"For now Shanks. I will seek you out for a rematch." He said offering a small barely visible smirk to her. She smiled to him as well clenching the bag in her hands.

"I… I got this for you the other day… I hope you like… if you don't then you don't have to wear it at all. God I was stupid to get it." She rambled. Pulling it our Mihawk raised a brow at the hat she had got him. She blushed a deep red that almost matched her hair. "I told you don't have to wear it!" she snapped at the brow. "I just… it reminded me of you, and I just got I guess…" she mumbled looking from him.

"Thank you." Mihawk said. Shanks looked to with wide eyes cause he was wearing the hat. It was black with a red that matched the red on his shirt on the inside, and a huge white feather on the side.

"Your welcome…" she was cut off by his soft kips pressing against hers. God she was gonna miss him. "I'll miss you." She told him hoping he would say the same.

"So will I." With he went to his boat, and took off with one final look back at her. Shanks bit her lip with a smile.

'I wonder if this is what a normal girl feels when her crush goes to the marines.' She thought heading back to the ship.

So what you think? And be honest with me please. (Even though I'm afraid of the truth) XP


	18. Night Visiter

"Night Ace."

"Night Luffy." Ace said back to his little brother. When the younger had gone to bed Ace went to open the window like he's done every night for the past three months. Sitting on his bed he waited for the familiar figure to come like always.

"Ace…" a male's voice whispered with sigh. Ace motioned for him to come over with a small smile. "I shouldn't be doing this… I should be stopping but I can't Ace… I can't…" Ace smiled at his younger brother pulling him onto the bed.

"It doesn't matter, not like your feeding from other people just me. Sabo gave him a look.

"That's what I mean I shouldn't be feeding from you… why did he have to change me? Why didn't I listen when both you, and grandpa told me not to be with him?" Ace couldn't help but nod, he was right after all. Thinking back to that night, the night that took Sabo from them. They had just met the man that seemed to have his brother's heart.

{Flashback}

"You guys promise to behave." Sabo said hurrying around the house making sure there wasn't food all over. "Grandpa where are you!?" Sabo shouted up the stairs. Ace laughed at how his brother was acting like a schoolgirl going on her first date.

"We know Sabo calm down. We'll be on our best behavior, huh Luffy?" he asked the youngest of the three. Luffy looked back at them, prying his eyes away from some something on pirates.

"What?" he asked totally lost.

"See!?" Sabo shouted pointing to the still clueless brother. Ace patted his brother's head laughing again.

"Me, and grandpa will be on our best…"

"God damn this thing!" Garp shouted upstairs throwing something out the window. Ace sweat-drop at his brother.

"I'll be good." He promised. Sabo threw his hands up in defeat.

"To hell with it all!" he shouted at the same time the doorbell rang. Running to beat Luffy to the Sabo kicked the other back.

"Ow…" Luffy muttered rubbing his bruising side. Ace helped the other up while Sabo talked with his boyfriend.

"Are you sure you want to meet them? I don't think that's a vary good idea."

"It'll be alright." The other man said caressing Sabo's cheek making him blush.

"Ok…" he sighed slowly opening the door. "Ace, Luffy this is my boyfriend Doflamingo, Dofy these are my brothers. Ace is the oldest, and Luffy's the youngest out of the three of us." Sabo told the other man. The two brothers took the other man in he was tall man with long legs; he was tanned to, and was wearing this awful pink feathery jacket.

"Nice to meet you Doflamingo." Ace said shaking the other's hand.

"Your welcome to call me Dofy it's easier, and we can become such good friends." Dofy said. Ace gave him his best fake smiles, nodding.

"Sure… not…" he said under his breath. Luffy then shook his hand but didn't seem too pleased.

"So is he here yet?" Garp asked coming downstairs. Sabo nodded to him.

"Yeah! Grandpa this if Doflamingo, Dofy this is my grandpa Garp." The two shook hands, Garp holding the same expression on his face as Luffy. Ace wasn't all that into him either but at lease he was trying to hide it for his brother. Sabo seeing how his family didn't look too happy with Dofy yet pulled Dofy inside taking him to the table.

"Come one let's eat." He said to him family who were at the table before the blondes could even sit down.

"So Doflamingo what do you do?" Garp asked through a mouth full of food. Sabo groaned at how his family was eating, really they couldn't hold back a little?

"I do things out of town a lot, and the country some times." Dofy said eating his own food.

"Like drugs?" Luffy asked. Sabo's cheek went red.

"Luffy!" he snapped.

"It's alright baby!" Dofy laughed waving the other blonde off.

"No I don't do drugs or anything you would consider illegal." Ace, and Garp caught some sort of hidden meaning in his words, but didn't know what. The two looked to the other feeling the same thing uneasiness. There was something in this man that made them feel threaten? Maybe?

"So what do you do?" Ace asked pushing his plate away. Sabo didn't get why was his family acting so different then what they normally do?

"Just business stuff, you won't understand."  
"I will." Garp said crossing his arms.

"Guys why are you acting so harsh? You promise you'll behave." Sabo said looking to each of his family member.

"Sabo I'm going to be honest with you I don't like him." Garp stated sending a harsh glare at the man. Dofy only smirked at him.

"Why is that? Have I done something to offend you?" he asked leaning in close to Sabo. Ace took hold of Sabo's arm pulling him away from the other.

"Don't touch him!" he snapped pulling Sabo behind him. Dofy held up his arms to show he was harmless.

"I was just gonna kiss his cheek." He said. Luffy shivered; there was something dark inside of him, something that seemed to have been slowly creeping into his brother.

"Guys your being stupid stop it!" Sabo said through his teeth. Ace turned to his brother.

"Sabo there's something about him that makes all of us uneasy." He told him sending another glare at the man. Luffy grabbed Sabo sleeve.

"Sabo there's a darkness in him, please stay away from him." Sabo looked back to his boyfriend. Were they right? The smile Dofy gave him made Sabo's heart fluttered. There couldn't be anything dark in him, he's been with him for the past month he would've saw it by now.

"Guys you're over reacting." He said taking a step closer to the man. Garp shoved Sabo back standing between him, and the other.

"Get out of my house." He ordered.

"Grandpa!"

"Get out of my house." He repeated. Dofy smirked at him.

"If Sabo wants to see me he will, and you can't stop him from being mine." With that he left leaving that uneasy feeling there.

"How can you guys do this to me!?" Sabo shouted pushing past Ace. "I never brought anyone home, and when I do you do this!?"  
"Sabo there's something not right with him." Garp said. Sabo glared at him before storming off to his room

"I dealt with all of Ace's boyfriends, and girlfriends! Your baster of co-workers! And that you all, and you couldn't do this for me!?" he screamed slamming the door.

"Grandpa he was right, if Sabo wants to see him he will." Ace said. Garp could only sigh. He knew that, and it's not like he could Sabo up forever.

"I know." Just like they had thought he would Sabo ran off to see Dofy. They must've waited all night for the blonde to come home but he never did. The night became a day; the day became two days, and then three. It wasn't until Garp got a call from the station saying they found but he was gone. That same day Garp went on a man hunt for Doflamingo but never found him, he couldn't even find any files on the man, it was like he didn't exist. One week after Sabo was buried Ace had been up late thinking about his late brother. He sat up when knocking his started; making his way to the window he opened it thinking it was a stray cat. When a person climbed in he was ready to kick his ass until he saw who it was.

"Sabo!? How!?" he shouted only to Sabo shush him.

"I…" he was cut off by Ace's bone crushing hug.

"I don't give a shit your alive…" he said tears running down his face. Sabo hugged him back shaking his head.

"Partly." He said. Pulling away Ace gave him a confused looking deep into his what was once deep blue eyes were now crimson red.

"What's going on?"

"I'm a vampire." Sabo blurted out. Ace looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't give me that look! I mean it Ace I'm a vampire. Dofy was a vampire, he can put people he wants under his spell, and he turned me into this! I was dead for three days before I woke up like this! Believe Ace. Believe me…" he begged crying into the older's chest. He didn't know what he'll do if Ace didn't believe him, he couldn't tell Luffy he was to innocent to have to deal with this, and his grandpa… he wouldn't what he would think. To say Ace was shock was in understatement, to say he was confused was the same but his brother needed him as a big brother so he would be one.

"I believe you. I might get most of it but I believe you." This made Sabo smile at him flashing two white fangs at Ace.

"Thank you…"

{End of flashback}

Ace rubbed the back of Sabo's neck reassuring him.

"Why did he want you?" Ace asked. Sabo shook his head.

"He collects stupid boys like me, and changes us he can keep us for as long as he wants. There's one other guy staying with me, and Doflamingo, his name is Trafalgar Law, he's been there for a hundred years now. He said there was a few other guys but Doflamingo either let them escape, or killed them…"  
"Can he leave like you?" Sabo nodded.

"Yeah… we're allowed to leave at night to feed but have to be home morning, and if we think about escaping he hunt us down, and beat us. Law said it happened to him a few times, that he wouldn't ever be able to leave like the others cause he's a favorite, and that I might be his next favorite. I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life however long that is…" the two fell into silence the sound of their own breathing fill the room.

"Sabo you need to feed, your still a new born you need as much as you can get." Ace said after a little longer of silence. He held his wrist up for the other to take but the other didn't take it.

"I won't… I don't want to drink your blood, I don't want this life!"

"I know you don't but it's the only way for you to live." Ace said pulling his brother into a side hug. He held his wrist in front of Sabo's face, this time Sabo took it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered like he always did before sinking his fangs into Ace's wrist sucking the blood from it. Ace patted his head feeling the blood leave his body, it made him dizzy after Sabo was finished but he didn't mind.

What do you think? As again not looked over as you can tell. So… yea leave me a review please. ^^


	19. Neko's Family

Ok this is late again, stupid computer. :P so this is a part two to A Heated Night. No lemon, just a fluff I think.

"Brat!" Smoker roared from the kitchen. Ace who had been sleeping in their shared bed jumping three feet in the air, landing on the floor next to bed. Rubbing his injured nose since he had landed face first looked to the door.

"Yes?" Smoker stormed into the room hovering over the Neko.

"Why is the kitchen empty when I just refilled this morning not even five fuckin hours ago!?" he demanded. Ace twiddled his fingers in front of his face thinking about what he could say without pissing the man in front of his off.

"I… well I… got hungry?" he said with a nervous grin. Smoker's face turned bright red making Ace cover his face for the outburst that was about to happen.

"Hungry…? Hungry! Brat hungry is finishing a whole loaf of bread, a whole box of cereal! Not finishing the whole kitchen!" he shouted at the cat's face. Ace shrank back with every word shouted at him.

"I'm sorry it just happened like that! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Smoker stop shouting at the poor thing in front of him well looked like a poor cat but Smoker knew better. But still he took a deep breath calming down.

"I know you get hungry but not like this. Ace is there something going on? Are you depressed about something? You've been eating more then normal." Smoker said to the cat boy, kneeling to his level. Ace could only shrugged at him. He didn't know why he been so hungry lately, but Smoker was right he can't be finishing a whole kitchen like he did.

"I'm sorry Smokey. Forgive me?" Ace asked nuzzling into Smoker's neck. Smoker sighed giving the boy more access to his neck to nuzzle into.

"I guess. But Ace please restrain yourself a little kay?" Ace nodded purring into his neck with a devilish smirk.

"Will do sir." He began kissing his way up Smoker's neck to his ear, nibbling at it. Smoker sighed with a smile at the cat, he had started doing a little research on the boy to find out more about his kind. So far he found nothing on them but he wouldn't give up just yet, if anything he'll talk to the cat's grandpa but as a last resort. He moaned when Ace started rubbing himself against Smoker, he lifted the boy up laying him on the bed attacking his shirtless chest.

"Smoker…!" Ace moaned as Smoker took a nipple into his mouth sucking, and licking at it. Ace's hands went to Smoker's pants undoing them quickly, and tossing them a side followed by his own.

"Calm down brat." Smoker grumbled into his ear. Ace flipped him over straddling his waist, his member poking behind Ace.

"But I want you now!" he whined.

"Can you wait two minutes?' Smoker asked sticking two fingers into Ace's mouth. Ace sucked on them needyly, licking between them shaking his head. Smoker kissed all over Ace's chest loving the mews he let out around his fingers. Dubbing them moist enough Smoker pulled out of his mouth placing one at his hole. "Ready Brat?" he asked. As Ace was about to answer a weird feeling started in his stomach, followed by the urge to puke coming on him fast.

"Oh god…!" he made gagging sound, pushing Smoker off of him, and rushing to the bathroom spilling his guts out into the toilet. Smoker sat on the bed trying to figure out what just happened. Getting off the bed he grabbed his pants going the bathroom to find his cat draped over the toilet still puking.

"Are you alright?" he asked ignoring his hard on. Ace glanced up at him before turning back to puke again. Kneeling behind Ace he rubbed his back, and waited till the cat was feeling better enough to talk.

"I feel like crap…" Ace groaned into the bowl.

"Would you like some water?" he asked. Ace only nodded another round starting up in his stomach. When Smoker came back Ace was leaning against the wall opposite off the toilet.

"I think I need to call my grandpa…"

"Why?" Smoker asked confused. Ace gave him a weak grin not really knowing what to explain.

"I just need to talk to grandpa can you call him?" Smoker nodded pulling out his cell he dialed Garp's number waiting for the man to answer.

"_Luffy let go of the boy! Zoro what good are you to the Marines if you can't stop the boy!?" _Garp shouted into the phone.

"_He's not a boy, he's a monkey!" _someone shouted on the other end.

"_Hello? Ace?"_

"It's Smoker." Smoker said ruffling Ace's hair.

"_Oh? Where's Ace? This is the phone he's been calling me from?"_ before Smoker can answer that Ace was throwing up again.

"He wants to know if you can come over? He needs to talk to you."

"_I'll be right over." _With that the line went dead.

"He's on his way. Can you get dress really quick? I don't think you want him to see you like this." Smoker said leaving the room, and coming back with some of Ace's clothes. Ace nodded standing on wobbly legs. Smoker let him lean against him helping him dress. Ten minutes later there was a banging on the door, and then the breaking open.

"Where is my grandson!?" Garp shouted. Smoker who was just on his way downstairs to get the door now stood on the bottom of them trying vary hard not to yell at his higher up, and grandfather in-law.

"Thank you for breaking down my door. Ace is upstairs."

"Yay big brother!" a young boy shouted running past Smoker, and up the stairs. Smoker stared at his back confused.

"Who was…?"

"My youngest grandson Luffy." Garp said going up the stairs. When Smoker got to his room the three in there was acting weirdly.

"What's going on?" what's wrong with Ace?" he asked taking a seat next to Ace. Ace's tail rubbed against Smoker's face.

"I just confirmed what's wrong." He said.

"Yeah you have the stomach flu." Smoker told him. Garp shook his head.

"Fraid not son." Garp said with his arms crossed. Luffy giggled next to him leaning against the bed, his tail swinging like crazy with excitement.

"Tell him Ace. Tell him." he urged. Ace gave his lover a wide grin.

"You see I don't get the stomach flu, I don't get human sickness in fact." He explained.

"Then what is the problem?" Smoker asked warily.

"Smoky I'm pregnant." Smoker could swear to god that his heart had stopped for a second or two upon hearing those three words.

"P…! Pregnant!?" he shouted.

"Yeah! Neko's can get pregnant be that your boy, or girl. Didn't I tell you that?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing to know. Smoker pinched between his eyes groaning. What the hell has he gotten into? Why the hell did he think taking in the cat was a good idea?

"Ace you never told me that, in fact there's a lot of things I don't know about you. Like going in heat I had no clue of until I met you, getting pregnant it another, and I'm pretty sure there's more I don't know!" he snapped. Ace leaned away from the other a little frightened at him at the moment.

"It's not like you ever asked." Ace pouted. Smoker laid back taking this all in, while Smoker, and Ace were talking Garp had pulled Luffy out of the room leaving them to talk. "Smoky I love you." Ace mumbled bringing a pillow to his face. This isn't how he wanted the other to react; he wanted him to be happy like he was about but Smoker looked anything but happy about it. Sensing the sudden mood change in the cat Smoker looked to him, only found two pointed ears popping out from behind the pillow. He moved closer to the boy scratching behind the ears.

"Ace I'm not mad at you."  
"Yes you are." Ace mumbled. Smoker patted the boy's head trying to coax him out from hiding.

"Ace I just need time to get use to the idea of you being pregnant. It's not that I'm mad at you, or don't want the baby. I want the baby." Smoker's hand went to Ace's leg rubbing it for comfort.

"Do you promise?" the Neko asked.

"Yes." Lowering the pillow low enough to show his eyes Ace looked at Smoker.

"Do you love me?" he asked surprising his lover. Smoker thought for a moment did he love his Brat? He liked having him around him, and he didn't like it when he was out all night with his brother…

"Yes." He said without any more thought to it. Ace hopped onto the other's lap making him grunt at the landing, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you to. We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah… do does this make you mom now?" Smoker teased. Ace pouted his ears going flat against his head.

"Guess so… I am the one pregnant after all."

"You'll be a fine mom." Smoker told him kissing his lips again. Their kissed ended to soon cause of another cat whining downstairs.

"Ace you don't have any food!" Luffy whined. Smoker pulled his cell again shaking his head at Ace's family.

"I'll call for pizza." He said. Ace smiled a cat like smile at him his eyes sparkling.

"Great idea!"

So tell me what you think that you!


	20. Run From Big Brother

Ok so this is something vary different from what I normally do so review greatly wanted, and thoughts about it thank you!

Running. Running was all Luffy could do to get away from his big brother Ace. The brother had suddenly pulled out a knife when Luffy said had he was gonna skip movie with his two brothers, and go to a game with Zoro, and Sanji. The same brother had stabbed his other brother Sabo in the arm for trying to save Luffy.

"Luffy come here!" Ace shouted. Luffy pushed jumped over rocks, and ducked under branchs trying to get as far away from Ace as possible.

"Ace what's wrong with you!?" Luffy shouted over his shoulder. He ducked behind a tree where Ace had passed, running back the way he came Luffy started worrying about Sabo.

'Sabo please be ok! I'm coming don't worry!' he thought just as he was attacked from the side, and knocked to the ground, Ace straddling his waist.

"Got you Lu!" Ace sang bringing his head closer to Luffy's. Luffy struggled under Ace he's always been stronger then Luffy so it was pointless to fight.

"Ace get off! What's wrong with you!? How can you hurt Sabo, how can you want to hurt your own family!?" he demanded. Ace pinned Luffy's wrist under his knees to make sure Luffy couldn't get away from him.

"You guys are leaving me Lu, I don't want you two to go… I had to stab Sabo, he would've stopped me, and let you get away. I love you both so much Lu, I just want us to be together forever." Ace caressed Luffy's cheek with the knife in his hand. Luffy made sure he held completely still so that the knife wouldn't cut him. "Why did you have to make friends that you like better then me?"

"Ace I don't like them…"

"Shut up!" Ace screamed into Luffy's face. "Shut up! Ok!? Yes you do, or you wouldn't tell me another time to go be with them! I hate that Sabo is friends with that Trafalgar, and his friends, and is always with them at school! Why do you want to leave me so bad? I love you both, I always protect you both, and this is my thanks!?" he screamed again thrusting the knife deep into the dirt, only grazing against Luffy's cheek. Luffy tried to pulled his hands free from Ace, he tried to kick at Ace but nothing worked Ace had him pinned to good.

"Ace you need to calm down! We love you, you're our brother, and we don't want to leave you!" Luffy tried to reason. Ace poked Luffy's shoulder with the knife leaving a small circle cut in it, he watched the blood slowly start to drip out just like he felt his heart was doing every time he was alone. "Ace…" Luffy's voice brought him back to the younger under him. "Sabo… is he alright?" Luffy asked tears welling up in his eyes. Again Ace caressed Luffy's cheek with the knife, this time digging it into his skin a bit. Ace's eyes turned hard thinking about his other little brother.

"You know Lu it you two want to be separated from me so bad then maybe I should separate you by body parts. What do you say? I'll leave each limb in a new spot for you beloved friends to find here in the forest, wouldn't that sound fun?" Luffy's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious, he couldn't be. "After all Sabo's already in pieces so I just have to cut you up." Ace continued stabbing the knife deep into Luffy's forearm this time. He listened to Luffy scream in pain, and watched him struggle under him.

"Ace you didn't! You wouldn't kill Sabo I know you!" Luffy still struggled under him no matter how much he knew it was useless. Ace leaned down to Luffy's face kissing the cheek with the grazed cut on it.

"Why wouldn't I? After all you never thought I would hurt you two." Luffy's heart ached he was right… he just wanted to lay there, and cry for the pain in his arm, cry for Sabo, and cry for Ace's pain. He never even notice Ace was in so much pain, how could he be so curl to Ace's feelings?

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered looking Ace deep in the eyes with his teary ones. "I'm a horrid able brother for not seeing you in pain… I'm sorry!" he cried. Ace kissed Luffy's tears away, shushing him.

"It's ok Lu we'll be together forever once I take care of all of us." He said raising the knife up. Before he could bring down into Luffy's heart Luffy head butted him in the making him fall back in shock, at the same time releasing Luffy's hands. Taking this chance Luffy punched Ace hard in the face making the older see stars, and ran off in a random direction to escape his brother. He held his bleeding arm trying to think of something to do.

"Sabo!" he thought out loud making a beeline to back to their old tree house. He luckily got there without running into Ace. "Sabo!" he shouted running to the house finding his brother in a puddle of his own blood, and panting.

"Lu…ffy… what… the… hell… are you… doing here!?" the blonde demanded through pants. Luffy ran up to his brother looking at his wounds. He a few really bad ones like the stab in his shoulder he got protecting Luffy, and a few that he got after Luffy ran away.

"Ace was trying to cut your leg off wasn't he?" Luffy asked ripping an old blanket they had to wrap around Sabo's wounds. Nodding Sabo helped his brother with leg wound.

"He said he was gonna cut us up…"  
"And hide us for our beloved friends to find." Luffy finished. Sabo nodded not surprised that Ace had told him to.

"I don't know what's wrong with him but he's not mental anymore Luffy we have to get him some help before he does something stupid." Luffy nodded letting Sabo bandaged his own wound.

"I know… he said we were abandoning him, choosing our friends over him. I didn't know Ace was getting so lonely without us." He mumbled helping Sabo to feet. Sabo swung an arm around Luffy's neck for support; making their way over to the latter Sabo went first going vary slowly.

"Something happened during summer that made him start doubting our love for him, and I think it was while he was with his godfathers." Sabo told him as they got down the tree at last. With an awkward run the two started down the path that they know would take them to Dadan's the quickest. Luffy could only agreed with Sabo. Ace made it to the tree house finding it with no one inside. Cursing loudly he jumped down landing on his feet, and ran down the path he knew Sabo, and Luffy would take.

"Shush." Sabo shushed listening carefully, he heard footsteps coming their, and fast. "Luffy duck behind that tree hurry." He whispered. Luffy listened without questioned, and hid them both out of sight just before Ace showed up.

"Luffy! Sabo! Where are you!?" he shouted turning in circles trying to find his missing brothers. "Where are you!? God! Why do you hate me!? Why do you want to leave me!?" he cried breaking his brothers hearts. They wanted so badly to show themselves to Ace but knew better that they couldn't until he was back to himself. "You were right they don't want me… they hate me… nobody loves me…" Luffy looked over the rock listening to Ace cry. He looked down to Sabo seeing him as white as a sheet now, he had to get to Dadan's.

"I'm gonna distract him, you run." He whispered to the blonde. Sabo grabbed Luffy's arm stopping him.

"No he'll kill you." He whispered back. Luffy gave him his big smile before running out of his hiding place, and past Ace.

"Lu…" Ace whispered giving chase. He wasn't gonna let Luffy get away again, he find Sabo later. Sabo watched his brothers run till they were out of sight. What could he do? Stopping to breathe at a huge tree Luffy tried to think of something, anything that'll help him. But when Ace with right in front of him now he knew he couldn't run anywhere, so that left up to go now. Climbing the tree with speed Luffy made it half way up before Ace could even start, but Ace was just as fast as Luffy and would easily catch up. Luffy looked down at Ace from the branch he stood on.

"Why are you trying to kill us Ace?" He asked going up another branch. Ace stood on the branch Luffy had just been standing on watching Luffy climb up three more of them.

"So that we can stay together forever." He answered starting to climb again.

"But why would you think we want to leave you?"

"Because you are!" Ace snapped only two branches away from Luffy now. Luffy jumped to another branch on a different tree.

"You said 'you were right' who was right Ace? Who's feeding you lies? Tell me, and I can help you." Luffy begged jumping to another branch on the same tree. Ace jumped to the same tree watching Luffy so closely.

"That's nothing you need to know. But he is right you hate me! You don't want me…!" Luffy stopped running. He felt like the more he ran the more upset it made Ace. So standing in the same spot he waited for Ace. When Ace was on the same branch as Luffy he was surprised that he wasn't running away. Luffy held his arms out for Ace with a welcoming smile.

"I don't hate you I love you! And I don't want you; I need you just like Sabo. Ace let's stop this, and be brothers again. I want to forget, and be by your side again. Will you let me?" Ace stood there frozen. Not two minutes ago he was running in fear from him, he was hiding from him, and now. No. It was a trick, Luffy didn't want him anymore.

"Don't try to trick me! I won't fall for it!" Ace ran at Luffy with the knife but Luffy held his ground with arm still wide open. When Ace saw that he wasn't gonna run, or even dodge his attacks he tried to stop but it was to late the knife went into Luffy's side, blood gushing out of it, and yet Luffy held his brother in his arms whispering reassuring word to him.

"I love Ace, and I always will just like Sabo. Don't be happy, or scare, or alone Ace." Ace held him as he started to black out, keeping him from falling out of the tree. He stared down at the closing black eyes, trembling. Picking Luffy up bridal style he rushed down the tree keen on saving Luffy's life. When he was back on the trail to Dadan's he found Sabo passed out.

"What have I done?" he whispered. He put both of his younger brothers over his shoulders running as fast as he could carry the two. When he got to Dadan's she screamed in horror at seeing two of the boys that she had thought of as her own sons bleeding out. When they got to the hospital Ace waited in the waiting room shaking. He had stabbed his brothers, he had wanted to cut them up, and he wanted to kill them. He cried into his hands.

'How could I be so weak? How could I have let them get inside my head?' he thought bitterly.

"Ace they're going to be ok." Dadan said softly to the young boy patting his head. Ace looked to his only mother figure with puff red eyes.

"Really?" he asked wiping the tears away. She nodded, and pointed to the room.

"Yeah go see them, they want to see you." She told him. "I'm gonna go call your grandfather." She said before heading outside for a smoke. Ace made his way slowly to his brothers room, his legs felt like led heavy. When he got to the door a nursed opened it coming out.

"You are?" she asked.

"He's our brother." Sabo said weakly but with his big toothy smile to Ace. Luffy pointed to a chair between the two beds for Ace to sit, which he did, and couldn't meet their eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered feeling tears again. The two place a hand on Ace's shoulders.

"It's ok Ace." Sabo said.

"Yeah!"

"You'll have to explain to us what was wrong. But later." Sabo told him feeling really tired. Ace nodded just as tired.

"I will. I love you both."

"We do to!" both the younger brothers shouted.

So what do you think? I'm thinking about a part with flashbacks on why Ace was acting the he was so let me know!


	21. Wolf Pack 2

Ok here's something happening with the pack. Not looked over vary well, and might be weird in parts cause I had writer's block at some parts. Stupid block. -_-

{Dream}

_Sabo panted, his face flushed, and sweat covered his body. Reaching his arms up he wrapped them around the man above him, kissing his soft lips. The man thrusted into him making Sabo moan into the kiss, which made the man smirk against his lips. When they pulled back Sabo looked into yellow eyes. Law kissed his cheek thrusting in deep inside Sabo's body_

"_Law…!" Sabo moaned tugging on dark sweaty locks. Law continued this grabbing Sabo's member he started massaging it sending Sabo over the edge. Sabo panted as Law still thrusted into him kissing, and sucking all over Sabo's chest, his hands teasing his body with such sexual touches that it made him hard again. He felt Law's mouth leave his chest to attack his neck in hard bites that'll leave marks for sure. Wanting to get deeper into Sabo Law moved Sabo's legs to over his shoulders thrusting harder, and deeper hitting Sabo sweet spot…_

{End of dream}

Law kissing at his neck in a loving manor waked Sabo up.

"What?" he asked turning over to see the face he had been waking up to every morning for the past month. The same face smiled at him, leaning to steal a good morning kiss.

"Time to get up, your moans were starting to turn me on." He teased knowing it'll make those tan cheeks go red.

"Again?" he asked sitting up. Law nodded sitting up himself, and wrapping his arms around Sabo's shoulders.

"Yes, and you sounded vary please with my dream self's work."  
"Shut up!" Sabo shouted turning in Law's arms, and pushing him to the ground straddling his waist. "May I remind you that that it's been a month, and you still haven't taken me yet." Law only nodded with no answer. "Why haven't you made me your mate yet? The dreams are getting mote detailed." He mumbled blushing deeper at the thought of them. The alpha could only laugh at how his mate must be feeling; he himself was finding it harder to control his own desires. Sighing he caressed the other's cheek.

"How about tomorrow night?" he offered making a sparkle shine in Sabo's eyes. He nodded happy with the idea. "Ok tomorrow it is." The rest of the morning passed like normal with the pack hunting, or goofing off when they weren't doing anything. Sabo smiled thinking about how they accepted him into the pack so easily.

{One month ago}

"Welcome to the family." Law said. Sabo looked to each person there, each offering him a smile, or a smirk. After he met most of them Law had stolen him to show him around so he wouldn't get lost.

"Here's where the drinking water is, and fishing spot. And here's to us being alone." He added attacking Sabo's lips without warning. Sabo smiled into the kiss at how playful Law was. He kissed back pressing his body against Law's trying to get them somewhere.

"Easy there. Not yet." Law stopped them suppressing a laugh that wanted to come out seeing his new mate's pouting face. Sabo kissed up Law's neck to his jaw making the other moan.

"Why do we have to stop?" he asked.

"I would like for us to wait for a bit…"  
"Leader the new members are fighting." Penguin said coming out of the bushes. Law sighed, and muttered something about beating those pups leaving the other two without a word.

"Penguin right?" Sabo asked the other.

"Yup! So how do you like leader?" Penguin asked sitting on the ground legs crossed. The questioned took Sabo by surprised; he sat on the ground as well shrugging.

"A lot? I don't know really, this whole soul mate thing is new to me… hmm...? I do know that I don't want to be away from him for to long." The blonde explained putting a lot of thought into it. He haven't spent much time alone with the other yet, he's just been following his heart mostly, and Law to. Penguin nodded happy with the answer.

"That's good he really needs someone by his side. I think he's been lonely since he left his family. But don't tell I told you." Sabo agreed taking it in. he watched Penguin stand up, and stretched, then turned to him offering his hand. " Come on let's head back to the pack." He told him pulling the newest member to his feet. That night they had a party to welcome him into the pack, and a happy future with their leader. Someone even shouted to remove the stick up his or her leader's ass, let's just say that person was now sore all over from the beating from the pack. Sabo laughed at the stick up Law's ass, and laughed harder when Law grumbled stupid pup.

{Present}

"Leader hunters are here!" Bepo shouted running over to Law almost crashing into Shachi in the process. Sabo stood up hearing hunters.

'Crap!' he thought running to Law's side with wide eyes. The older man patted his head looking to each of pack members.

"Pack up we'll have to run since Sabo hasn't been changed yet. "

"I can fight you know, I was a hunter." Sabo told the alpha taking a fended that the other didn't think he could fight.

"My love don't argue just go pack." That ended any more arguments the blonde was going to start, instead he went to get the blankets he, and Law was using for night.

"They're gonna surround us!" Jean Bart said stuffing the rest of the blankets into a backpack for Sabo.

"Sabo go east with Bepo, and the pups we'll be there in a minute." Said Law standing in front of the two. Nodding Sabo ran over to Bepo getting on his back with the backpack strapped to his shoulders. The big white wolf ran into the forest with the 'pups' as Law calls them behind him. Law watched them until they disappeared into the trees, smirking at the remaining he changed into his half wolf, half human form ready for a quick fight before going to catch up with his mate. Sabo listened to the 'pups' growling at Bepo who was trying to keep cool, and not freak out. That was until the 'pups' ran off, leaving behind a confused Sabo, and a whimpering Bepo.

"What just happened?" he asked staring at where he last seen the 'pups'. Bepo looked to have been having a war with him on to take Sabo, and leave them, or go after them. He looked like he was gonna have a panic attack at the thought of disappointing Law.

"Go get them." Sabo said hopping off his back. "I just go east right?" Bepo nodded running to finding the run away brats. Ok so Sabo didn't know where he was going exactly but it was more important to get the 'pups' then take him wherever he's suppose to be. A hand turning Sabo around had the blonde squealing in unmanly squeal.

"Sabo? What the hell?" Kid said in shock. Sabo just stared at his former teammate unsure what to say at the moment. "What the hell!? Your family said you ran away, so why did you?" he asked. Sabo still couldn't find anything to say, his mouth opening, and closing like a fish. "Say something already!" Kid shouted. A growl came from Sabo's right, and then a blur of black, and there was Law standing in front of his mate growling at a chuckling Kid. "Well if it isn't my lucky day? I get to fight the alpha!" he laughed charging at the werewolf. Sabo could only watch the two fight, they were almost evenly match but a lucky hit in the back of Law's head had the alpha falling to his knees in human form.

"Crap if I fall for that baster…" he muttered having a flashback when the last time he was force back to his human form.

"Well you sure were a great fight to bad I have to kill you." Kid toward over Law a gun pointed at Law's head. He pulled it back when Sabo jumped between them blocking his way.

"I won't let you!" the blonde shouted. Growling at him Kid grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him close to his face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded.

"I won't let you hurt him." Sabo repeated getting a punch in the face in return.

"Sabo don't be weak he's a werewolf!"

"I don't care… ack!" Kid had just about enough with Sabo, and Ace's insisted on not wanting to hurt the damn monster grabbed a handful of Sabo hair hanging it up Wards.

"Stop this foolishness! This is why you were never able to beat me!"  
"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Mate." Law snarled dangerously gripping Kid's wrist, ready to snap it.

"Your mate…?" Kid repeated looking to the blonde below him. "You whore!" he shouted shoving Sabo into Law. "How can you be a mate to this monster!? Your gonna betray the hunters for that!?" he shouted pointing at Law, who was 'that'.

"I… I…"  
"Don't try to explain my love his tiny hunter brain won't understand."

"What!?" Kid fume charging at Law. Law kept dodging Kid's attacks with ease since he was acting like a blind bull.

"Bepo get Sabo to safety, and wait further orders. Pups stay with Bepo, or else. I'll take care of him."  
"What are you gonna do?" Sabo asked while being pushed to leave by Bepo.

"Kill him of course. If he tells base about this then it'll be a big problem. Plus he annoys me." with that said Bepo got Sabo to get on his back taking him to their new home. The whole time waiting Sabo couldn't stop thinking about what Law said about killing Kid.

'Would he really? What does it matter you left them behind! But Kid was my friend… not anymore!' he shook his head at his inner battle. He didn't know if he should feel worry for Kid, or not. 'I should start getting stuff ready.' He thought busying himself with whatever while Bepo took a break. The 'pups' were exploring their new home marking territory. When Law, and the others made it back home Sabo met them half way handing Law a blanket to cover himself with. Law took it paying no notice to Sabo's red cheeks at seeing him naked; he simply grabbed the other's wrist pulling in a direction.

"Hey! Law what's going on? Where are we going?" Sabo asked looking to the alpha for help. Law held the blanket around his waist searching.

"Your old friend escaped." Sabo was surprised, and relieved to hear that, but why was it so bad? "He's going to tell base about you being a traitor, and once they hear they'll send someone to take care of you before you can be changed." Sabo's eyes widened. To be taken care of?

"So now what?" he asked keeping pace with Law.

"We need to change you." Law said as if it was the simplest of things. Sabo's heartbeat quickened. They were going to change him now? It was so sudden. Sabo was pulled from his frantic thoughts when they entered a cave; in the middle of the cave was a bunch of candles aliened in a large circle.

"Where are we?" he asked watching the pack minus Law start to light the candles. Law led Sabo to the circle, laying him down Law straddled his waist.

"This is where you'll be changed." He said kissing down Sabo's neck. He pressed for time right now, when Kid escaped he had been calling for back up already so they needed to get everything done now.

"Here?" Sabo squeaked out.

"Sabo I know I promised our first to be more romantic but we need to get it done now."

"We're gonna do that to!?" the human exclaimed looking to each face of every member of the pack. He tried to sit up feeling self-conscious but Law pushed him back down with a small growl.

"Yes now."

"Wi… with everyone here!?" Law could tell how uncomfortable his mate was with this but they had no choice.

"Yes Sabo it is tradition to the pack." The alpha said pulling Sabo's shirt up so he can suck on a nipple. Sabo felt his body react to the alpha's touch, and arched into the other's body with a small moan. Law's hands made quick work of his mate's pants, when he was gonna pull them off Sabo stopped him. Sitting up Sabo pulled his shirt down, making no eye contact with any of the other heart's wolves feeling embarrass.

"Law I… I don't think I can do this! No I can't do this…. Not in front of everyone…" he whispered even though everyone could still hear him perfectly. He was trembling to scared, and nervous. Law sighed, he should've know that Sabo wouldn't be ok with just getting something so big over with, and that he wasn't prepared made him all the more nervous. Caressing the blonde head Law kissed Sabo on the lips sweetly trying to his mate down.

"I know it's new, and not what you expected but Sabo we have to change you now, or you won't stand a fighting chance against the hunters."

"But Law…" Sabo was cut off when Law laid him back down, and begun kissing at his neck.

"Sabo don't think about them, it's just you and me right now. They're not there, focus on me only." He softly said kissing Sabo's lips in a heated kiss. Kissing back Sabo wrapped his arms around Law's neck giving into the other's love. Ridding his mate of his clothes Law removed the blanket around his waist showing all his glory for the world. "I need you to turn onto all fours." He said between nibs on Sabo's earlobe. Nodding he did as he was told getting on all fours. He gasped in surprised when Law entered a wet finger into him, and then another, then waited until Sabo was comfortable enough before scissoring his fingers inside of, and pushing them deep into the blonde.

"L-L…Law… I'm ready…" Sabo panted looking back at the dark haired man. Law debated this but they only had so much time before hunters show up that he nodded. He can only hope that he wouldn't hurt his little mate to badly. Positioning himself at Sabo's entrance, and in encouraging nod from him he pushed himself all the way in feeling warmth surround him. Sabo screamed in pain, pressing his forehead to the cold floor under him as he tried to will himself to get use to Law inside of him. Fearing that he had hurt his mate Law held completely still hearing the one under him whimper in pain.

"Sabo…" he begun to whispered but Sabo pushing against him stopped him way.

"It's ok…" he smiled back him with red cheeks. He still didn't feel comfortable with the pack watching them but he can bare with bit for now. Taking a firm hold on Sabo's hips Law began thrusting into him hard letting his animal side take over him. Sabo pushed his face into the floor panting, and moaning as Law's thrust got more powerful, and harder. He felt a hot tongue run up his back to his neck, and then harsh kisses that turned him on so badly. "God… help me…" he moaned. He yelped when his cock was grabbed, and started to get pumped by Law, whom was growling with lust in his ear.

"No one can help you right now…" he chuckled his other hand exploring Sabo's body, and memorizing every part that he got a reaction when touched. Sabo pushed himself back onto his hands pressing his back against Law's chest letting a few moans out. Everyone else were forgotten about, it was like they were the only ones there now… only ones there? Just like when they first met a month ago. "Sabo let yourself go now, my precum is starting to fill you, giving wolf instincts to you. Can you see anything yet?" Law asked. Sabo shook his head feeling the sweat fall from his face onto his hands, and the ground. He closed his eyes trying to think past the lust, when he opened them everything was foggy. He shook his head reopening his eyes the others were in their wolf forms watching him, they were also in the forest now, and it was night with a new moon, and a starless sky. Looking down to his hands that weren't hands anymore, they were paws sand color paws now. Law's growls were getting louder now the more he let his wolf take over for their mating. Looking back at him he was in his wolf form to.

"I see a lot…" Sabo mumbled through a loud moan. He closed his eyes again focusing on Law, and his bonding. This was gonna make him Law's for the rest of his life, he'll be with someone who'll truly take care of him, and love him. Opening his eyes he could tell they were back in the cave, and everyone was human again. He looked back Law trying to smile but found it hard to do when he couldn't stop moaning.

"Your so tight Sabo… you're my mate now. My mate." He repeated loving the way it sounded. He grabbed a fist full of hair pulling Sabo's head back enough to kiss his lips in one of their most passionate kiss yet.

"I… love you…" Law said when they parted for vary much needed air.

"I… ah! love you… to!" Sabo moaned out pushing his face back to the floor as Law started going faster, and harder in him. "I'm close…"

"Same here my love… you know it'll be better for my mate to come before I do." He teased giving a hard pump to Sabo's member.

"I don't think you to wait… long…" he got out before screaming in pleasure, his seeds covering the floor under him. A few more hard thrust, and Law was cumming deep inside of Sabo. He let go of Sabo bruised hips letting the blonde collapse to the floor tired, and breathless.

"Go search… the surrounding area while I finish here." Law ordered. The others agreed running out of the cave for any hunters. Looking down to the still panting blonde Law bit his wrist, and bend over Sabo to his shoulder biting hard into his shoulder drawing blood. Sabo whimpered in pain but let Law do what he had to do to change him. He did what Law told him to do like turning onto his back, and letting his bite hard on his throat. "Sabo drink." Law instructed putting his bleeding wrist to Sabo's mouth watching the blonde suck on the blood hesitantly. "Go on Sabo it's ok." He encouraged petting the sweaty blonde hairs on his head. He watched Sabo drink the blood a little bit faster, he also felt Sabo's skin start to burn under him, and could hear his heart race faster.

"Law my heart hurts." Sabo whispered unsure about the feeling. Law nodded with a sigh the wolf blood was starting to take affect.

"It'll be ok. I'm gonna go check on the others stay, and don't leave unless I'm here." Sabo nodded clenching where his heart is trying to ignore the pain. When Law got outside he surprise to see the pack already there waiting for him.

"How close?" he asked already knowing that they were in the forest. Penguin stepped forward pointing to the east.

"Close, I say ten minutes at lease, fifteen at most." He informed his leader. Law swore hearing how close the hunters were.

"What do we do sir?" Bepo asked feeling nervous. Law looked to the cave, if Sabo's wolf change wasn't done soon then they'll have to fight, but he would have to fight the stronger hunters to give his pack a fighting chance, and that would leave Sabo unguarded. He swore again.

"If Sabo isn't ready to be move by the time they are a minute away be ready to fight." He ordered feeling nervous himself, he didn't want to leave Sabo alone while he was fighting, and it would make him easy pray. He growled out, turning on his heels to go into the cave. "I'm gonna go check…"

"Who?" Sabo asked coming out of the cave shocking his mate.

"Your awake." He smiled pulling Sabo into the light to see what were once teal blue eyes, now ice blue ones. Sabo nodded smelling scents he never been able to smell before, see even clearer, and hear the hunters that weren't to far from them now.

"We should leave." He said. Law nod in agreement telling the others to leave, and they'll catch up.

"Can you change?" Law asked. Sabo shrugged, and shook his head.

"I don't know how I'll do it." He said. Law smiled at him, of course he wouldn't know yet.

"Ok well I'll show you another time so just get on." He told the blonde turning into his wolf form. Sabo hopped on, and held on tightly to the black fur under him as Law took off running through the trees with ease. Sabo looked at everything with his new eyes, things that were ton far for him to tell what it was obvious now. It took some time before Law stopped in a different part of the forest where the rest of the pack was taking extra stuff out for them use.

"You guys ok?" Shachi asked them tossing a blanket to his leader. Law covered himself with it nodding.

"Yes, no run in's with any hunters. Now if you would excuse us." He smirked taking a now blushing Sabo away from plain view receiving wolf calls at them. "You'll have to learn how to change you know. But tomorrow I'm tired." Law said throwing himself to the ground in a clearing, he took hold of Sabo's arm pulling him down on top of him.

"Fine by me." Sabo said his laugh only holding half of the humor. "Hey Law?" said Sabo looking to the wolf under him.

"Yes?"

"When we had planned for tomorrow were the guys…?" he trailed off figuring Law knew what he was talking about.

"Yes they were Sabo." Law laughed at the blonde's pout.

"Why?"

"It's tradition my love."

"It won't happen again?" Sabo asked. Law nodded.

"Right."

What do you think? Review, and let me know!


	22. Slenderman

Ok I did a Slenderman story cause I am really into it! So let me know what you think please!

"Sabo why do you want to go to Dadan's alone? Ace why can't we stay?" the two sitting up front if the car rolled their eyes at the one in the back.

"Luffy I have to do this video report for school by Monday, and you, and Ace are driving me crazy at home?" Sabo explained looking back his little brother. Ace laughed at the blonde.

"And you think your gonna get it there?" he asked playfully pushing Sabo's shoulder.

"More then with you guys." He pushed back. Luffy pouted his head resting on the armrest between the front seats.

"But I want to see Dadan, and the others."

"When we come to pick him up." Ace told the younger patting his head. Ace pulled the car over to the side of the road where small dirt trail was. Sabo turned on his camera filming his brothers to test it.

"Be good you two, don't eat the kitchen clean." Sabo joked hopping out of the car. Luffy climbed into the front making a silly face at the camera.

"No promises." Ace snickered. He looked to the sky, then the clock giving his brother a concern look.

"It's five thirty-nine, a good three hour walk to Dadan's from here." Sabo nodded not seeing the problem. Ace continued. "You'll be walking at night you ok with that?"

"Yes mom." Sabo rolled his eyes. Ace made a face but shrugged at him.

"All right have fun with you trees." Sabo nodded before turning, and walking down the path. Ace, and Luffy watched him till he was out of sight before driving off. Ace took notice to the pouting fourteen year old next him. "What's wrong with Luffy?" he asked glancing at him. Luffy sunk into his seat.

"I wanted to see Dadan… I wanted to explore the forest again."  
"We don't get everything we want. Plus you have your own homework to worry about." teases

"You're the worst!" Luffy shouted to the older who laughed at him.

{Two days later}

The two brothers walked down the same path their blonde brother had taken two days ago chatting away.

"I can't wait to see our old tree house!" Luffy shouted. Ace nodded texting his friend Thatch that he wasn't going a double date with him, and two girls.

"Thatch again?" Luffy asked. Ace nodded pocketing his phone.

"Yeah. He wants me to go a double date with him, and these two… what's that?" he asked pointing to something pinned to the tree. It was a folded piece of paper.

"Help me…" Luffy read it giving Ace a confused look. The brother just shrugged waving it off. They continued down the path to a clearing where a lone house stood, as lively as ever.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted charging into the house like he use to, scary everyone in there. Ace walked in next searching for said brother.

"Boy what are you doing here?" their old caretaker asked confused as hell. They didn't come Sundays, so what were they doing here now? Luffy smiled at her.

"We're here to get Sabo." He said making the confused woman even more confused.

"Sabo? What are you talking about kid?" she asked. The two brothers were just as confused as Dadan now.

"We dropped him off Friday." Ace said. Dadan looked to the men questioningly, they only shook their heads.

"Boys Sabo isn't here…" she trailed thinking. Ace, and Luffy looked to each other. They know they dropped him off. "What time did you drop him off?" the older woman asked fearing their answer.

"About five thirty… five forty maybe? Give or take." Ace said. Dadan looked back the men with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked catching the weird looks. Dadan shook her head not sure what to say.

"Boys if Sabo was walking at night then… then…"

"Then what?" Ace asked feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. Sighing the woman continued.

"He might've been taken by 'him'." she hissed.

"'Him'?" Luffy asked still confused. Was he suppose to know what the meant?

"Years before you were born Ace this guy… well we can't call him human cause we don't know what he is. But he came here, and young people your ages, and younger starting getting taken by him, he took four of our friends over the years. They had told us that this weird pale faced man wearing a suit was following them at night, then they disappeared." She stared down at the two brothers waiting for their reactions. When they didn't even she went on. "We don't know what happens to them, if they live or die but they were always taken at night. Over the years we stopped letting people leave at night, with the exception of your grandfather. We called him Slenderman for the way he looks."

"Slenderman?" Ace questioned finding this so stupid. They were playing a prank on them, and Sabo was just hiding out in the forest ready to scare the shit out of them.

"Yes."

"You're messing with us. Luffy don't believe them." He told the younger boy who looked scared. "They're just playing a prank on us Luffy, Sabo's waiting to jump out and shout 'boo!' at us." The other didn't look all that convinced, and Dadan shook her head at the boy.

"Ace this isn't a prank there really is something out there that attacks kids your age. I'm sorry but I think Sabo was one of them." She said with sadness in her voice. Luffy clung to the paper in his hands. His brother… gone…? "What's that?" Dadan asked eying the paper.

"We found it on a tree on the way here…" Luffy muttered showing her what was written on it.

"I'm gonna go find him." Ace suddenly said storming out the door. Luffy ran after him, with Dadan following. She couldn't lose another kid to that thing!

"Ace no your not! It'll be dark in a matter of hours I won't allow it!" she shouted. Luffy stopped Ace from walking making him stay in one spot. "Why do you think I never let you boys out at night?"

"You mean the boogieman stories? Like I believe those!" he laughed. "I only went along with it to scare my brothers. Luffy you stay here if your scare, I'm gonna go get Sabo." He said walking off. Luffy looked back to the house before running after his brother. Dadan didn't even try to stop the youngest, she knew he wouldn't listen.

"Please be ok…" she prayed. Luffy caught up to his brother giving him a look.

"You don't have to be mean to Dadan just because you're afraid she's right." he told him. Ace looked to the ground ashamed. Luffy was right.

"I know Luffy… I'll apologize later. Come let's find Sabo." Luffy nodded taking his brother's offered hand. They took the familiar path that led to their tree house thinking it would be somewhere Sabo would for sure stop at.

"Ace… another paper…" Luffy trailed off rushing to the paper pinned to the ladder.

"What's it say?"

"It's trying to get me." he read out loud. Ace rushed up the ladder, slamming the door open. The house was like it usually was, only a mess of papers on the floor. "Why is it after me?" Luffy read one that was near the door. "What is that thing? Leave me alone!" Luffy read more papers feeling more, and more worried for his brother.

"Ace, Luffy help me!" Ace read. He as well was nervous now.

"Let's go look deeper in the forest." Luffy said already out the door. Ace followed still holding the paper. They searched for two hours finding five more papers scattered around the forest.

"It's getting late with no sign of Sabo… I'm gonna call grandps." Ace said taking out his phone dialing the right number. Luffy searched around them feeling watched, he couldn't see that far though since it was getting dark, and the deeper part of the forest was already dark as night. He pulled out a pocket light he carried around pointing it in different places, fearing that Slenderman was there to get them.

"Grandpa? Hey we came to get Sabo, and… hello? Hello?" grandpa?" Ace said into the staticky phone. "Something wrong with me phone." Ace told Luffy trying to get phone working. Luffy took out his own phone getting the same reaction.

"Mine to… ahh!" he shouted pointing the light to his right in time to see a figure move out of the way. Ace looked not seeing anything.

"What's wrong? Luffy what did you see?" he asked trying to calm his shaking brother down.

"Th-th-th-th… there was s-s-someone… there!" he stuttered out backing into a tree. "Ace what if it…?"  
"It's not Luffy. Now come one pull yourself together, grandpa would punch you if he saw you." Luffy took a calm breath.

"I'm ready." It was now completely dark; the phones would work but go out again.

"Ace another one… 'Who ever is reading this get out now before he goes after you like he is me… he's so close now. I don't think I'll see the sun anymore. I'll miss my family, and I love them. Sunday, May 16.' Ace it's from today, we have to hurry!" Ace nodded taking the latest note. Ace watched Luffy jump at every sound, he was really scared, and to be honest he was starting to get scare himself. But yet he has yet to see the man Luffy keeps seeing. He tried his phone again it was staticking again. When he looked a head of him he saw a shadow figure standing not even eight feet away from him, watching him. He reached for Luffy's arm blindly, refusing to take his eyes off the shadow. He pointed the light at it, eyes widening. Something that was as tall as a man, skinny, looks like he is wearing a suit, and a white face. Luffy was frozen with fear; sweat was dripping from his face. The two only blinked and it was gone, searching in a panic the boys press their backs together.

"Ace you saw it!?"

"Of course I did Luffy!" Ace snapped sweating just as much as Luffy now. "That's Slenderman!? That's what's chasing Sabo!?" he asked more himself then Luffy. Luffy held his light in front of him searching for the thing.

"Ace I'm afraid." He admits. Ace grabbed Luffy's hand, he took out his phone using the light from it when he noticed that it was normal again. He started to see a pattern.

"Luffy when our phones are messed up he's here. Right now he's not come on! We have to get to Sabo before that thing gets us, and him!" Ace pulled Luffy shouting Sabo's name with him, and keeping an eye on his phone. They found this underground cave with a dim light in it. And being the act first think later boys they were ran in it shouting for Sabo.

"Sabo are you here!?" Luffy shouted. When they got to the light no one was there.

"Who started this?" Ace asked walking around the fire that couldn't have been lit to long ago. He gasped, yes gasped when he found Sabo's camera lying abandon. "Luffy look!"  
"Sabo's camera! Rewind it Ace, maybe it'll show Sabo. Ace did as he was told rewinding it all the way, and press play. It showed when they dropped off Sabo, him walking through the forest for a bit before cutting off, him still walking in forest but at night now. It then staticked a bit.

"_What's wrong with this thing?" Sabo asked out loud hitting the camera. He looked around cursing._

"_Crap I went off the path… great… now I need to find it." _

Luffy looked to Ace is that when it started?

Sabo must've put his arm down cause the camera was upside down now. It staticked again, when it was focused it focused on a shadow figure watching Sabo, and then it clicked off. When it was back on Sabo was searching the area like crazy.

"_Who's out there!?" he shouted. He turned the camera to his face. "Ok something is out there following me, and I don't know what! It looked human but then it didn't crap!" it static again. When it came back Sabo was in the tree house writing franticly on papers. He looked to camera grabbing it; he pointed it in his face. He looked so scared._

"_Ok that thing following me isn't human at all! I don't know what it is but it reminds of a monster story my caretaker use to tell me, and my brothers. If I lose this, or it gets me know that when it static's it means he's near!" It staticked again. "Crap!" it went off again. When it came back Sabo was running. He didn't seem to notice that the camera was back on. "Where is it…?" he his voice cracked. It went dark again coming back to the cave. "I don't think I can out run it much longer… Luffy, Ace I'm so sorry that this happened, grandpa thank you for taking me in when I was a kid, and Dadan thank you for raising me…" it staticked again. It came back to show Sabo running out of the cave, and a shadow behind the camera before it ended._

The two brothers were as quiet as could be. Ace wiped the tear that fell down his cheek.

He checked when it had ended finding that it was only twenty minutes ago. Has Sabo been running for two days trying to Dadan's, or get away from it? But this gave him new hope that they could still safe their brother.

"Come on Luffy." He said pulling the still quiet Luffy out of the cave with a torch. He looked left to right trying to decide where to go. Luffy pulling on his shirt he snapped his head to him.

"What Luffy!?" he snapped. Luffy pointed to the ground where newly made footsteps were running to the left. "Good job Luffy." Ace would ignore the static noise coming from his phone, knowing if he stopped he would be frozen again. A wheezing breath behind him made Ace stop to check on his brother. But it wasn't him; he was looking to Ace with the same expression he knew he was wearing. They turned back shining the light to find the source.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted dropping to his knees, and crawling over to the blonde who was hyperventilating under a tree with it roots forming a cave like thing. Luffy touched his shoulders making the blonde jump in a panic. "Sabo… Sabo it's me…" Luffy soothe rubbing Sabo shoulder. Ace got on his knees to check his missing brother.

"Your alright! Thank god!" he shouted pulling the blonde into a hug. Sabo stared at them in shock. Were they really here?

"Ace…? Luffy…?" he whispered pulling away from Ace's hug. Luffy nodded with a big smile.

"Of course! Sabo we were so worry!" he shouted hugging the blonde tighter then Ace had. Sabo smiled that fell.

"You can't be here there's something…"

"We know." Ace cut him off. He pulled Sabo to his feet, which he stood on wobbly. "Let's get out of here come on…!"  
"No! It'll get you." Sabo stopped him. Ace grabbed his arm with a hard look.

"I'm not leaving you, now come on!" he literally dragged Sabo with him, Luffy right behind them. They ran through the forest just heading straight figuring it would get them somewhere. Sabo jumped when the camera started staticking way worse then before.

"Stop!" he shouted forcing his brothers to stop. He searched around him trying to it. "He's really close now look!" he pointed to the camera screen that looked worst then Dadan's TV in a storm. The three pressed their backs together, all filled with fear. Sabo was shaking the worst that his legs collapsed under him sending to the ground.

"Sabo get up!" Ace ordered glancing away from the forest to look at his brother. Sabo shook his head, pulling himself into a fetal position.

"No! It's to late!"  
"Luffy keep watch! God damn it this isn't my brother! Who are you!?" Ace shouted at the blonde. He knew he was being a jerk but now wasn't the time to be soft; he had to call up all of grandpa's training to do so.

"I'm Sabo!"

"No your not! The Sabo I know wouldn't be here acting like a baby!"

"You weren't with it like I was!"

"Then you should be wanting to get out of here! Now get on your feet!" he shouted pulling the other to his feet. Luffy looked to his brothers, when he turned back the Slenderman was right in front of him now.

"Ahh! Ace!" he screamed falling back. Ace's eyes widened at it. With had no face, it had tentacles as arms, and it wasn't wearing a suit, it just looked like one. He glared at it, yes he was freaking out inside, yes he was terrified but his brothers need a big brother right now.

"What do you want!?" he shouted standing in front of Luffy, and Sabo. "Try to touch them, and I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" the thing just stared at him with it's faceless face. Ace looked to the torch, he looked the thing before throwing it at hearing some sort of hiss, and it was gone in a blink of an eye. He looked to his phone seeing it working.

"This is our chance come on!" he said forcing the younger two up, and dragging them through forest. He found a light through the clearing, sighing when he saw it was Dadan's house. The rest of the night blur after Ace got his brothers through the door meeting a surprised but happy Dadan. They never went into the forest after sunset again fearing they run into it again. They tried to get Dadan to move out of there but she said it wouldn't bug them. Every now, and again Ace would hear Sabo screaming in fear while he was dreaming so he, and Luffy would go sleep with him.

What do you think!?


	23. Halloween Party

"Happy Halloween everybody!" Ace shouted above deck dressed as a devil, shirtless though, he had also painted flames on his chest, and was wearing two little devil horns, and a pointing tail.

"Aren't you excited?" Thatch said. Ace turned to him nodding eagerly.

"Of course! Me, and Luffy love Halloween, I miss him…" his cheery mood went done a bit. Thatch sweat-dropped trying to think of something to say that'll cheer hum up again.

"So… a devil?" Ace nodded fixing a horn that was starting to slip off.

"Yeah! I thought it be good, and if a activate my powers it'll look like I'm Satin." He grinned. He looked about the ship for the captain but didn't see him. "Where's Pops?" he asked. Thatch looked at Pop's room.

"Talking to Marco about something." He said trying to block Ace's way so he wouldn't disturb them. "But it's seemed like they wanted to… talk… alone… Ace!" he shouted as the sneaky little devil got passed. Ace stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Have to do better then that!" he shouted. Thatch sighed; Marco was going get him for this. When Ace walked in he caught part of what they were saying.

"… Of course you have my blessing about it."  
"Thank you Pops." Ace walked in fully making himself known.

"Happy Halloween Pops! Why aren't you out here watching us decorate?" he asked. Marco sent him a slight glare, and then to the door.

"I thought I told Thatch to keep everyone, mainly you out?"

"Hey!" Ace glared at the blonde. "And for your information he tried."

"Little devils are a pest to get rid of." Marco said looking at Ace's red pants, and painted chest. Ace said something about Marco being a perv, which started this odd yet funny argument between the two, in which Whitebeard watched with a laugh at his sons.

"Alright you brats get out of here! I need to get ready!" the captain continued to laugh. Ace stuck his tongue out at Marco dodging his hand that tried to hit him in the head.

"We'll see you in a bit Pops!" Ace said leaving out the door with Marco behind him.

"Marco!" Whitebeard called. Ace looked back at the blonde as he stopped to listen. "Good luck, and remember it will be hard." Marco nodded to his Pops.

"Thank you sir." After Marco closed door Ace asked him what he meant. "It's nothing for to worry about." Was Marco reply. Ace looked between the door, and Marco.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Again nothing for you to worry about." Huffing loudly Ace let it go… for now. He looked at what Marco was wearing, his usual wardrobe.

"Where's your costume?" Marco sighed. Ace was asking a lot of questions this morning.

"I'm not dressing up." He said watching Ace's jaw drop.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't… hey! What are you doing!?" Marco demanded as Ace dragged him to the deck. Thatch was helping put decorations when his two best friends came out; he smirked seeing the determined look in Ace's eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked the youngest. Ace stopped in front of him holding a firm grip on Marco wrist.

"I'm taking him to get a costume." Half of the crew's eyes looked they were ready to pop out.

"Say what?" Thatch asked with a cat like grin.

"He said he's not gonna dress up so I'm taking to find something." Ace told him dragging an unhappy first division captain off the ship. Thatch sent a look to his brothers before taking off to see how this was going to go.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"No!" Ace smiled at the same time Marco growled. Thatch went with Ace answer he wasn't going to miss this. Marco tried to pull out of Ace's surprisingly strong hold but he couldn't butch it one bit, when they got into the village he had stopped all attempts.

"So what are you thinking Ace?" Marco asked. He didn't like dressing up for Halloween, and yet Ace found that everyone has to dress up for the Holiday. Ace shrugged his shoulders searching for a costume shop.

"I don't know… something that you'll be ok with." Marco nodded. He looked over his other friend who had a knowing smirk on his face. "Found one!" the younger shouted running into the shop, still dragging Marco. He started going through racks of costumes searching for something Marco would be ok with. "Why don't you like Halloween?" he asked holding a Marine costume up to Marco, who raised a brow at him.

"No." he said taking the costume, and putting it back on the rack. "It's not that I don't like Halloween I just don't care for the dressing is all." Ace sighed.

"I never met anyone who didn't like to dress up for today. Hell my grandpa likes to dress up, and you know how he is." Marco did know how the man was. He looked back for their other friend who had gone to flirt with the female worker here.

"That moron." He said. Ace looked behind him at Thatch chuckling.

"What do you thing of this one?" he asked holding a werewolf costume up.

"No big mask… or big costumes, and nothing flashy." If he was gonna be force he might as well-set boundaries. Ace nodded putting the costume back.

"What do you have Pops blessing for?" he asked without thinking, cursing himself. Marco looked to him with lazy eyes.

"So you heard something?" he said like he was confirming it. Ace blushed.

"Yeah… but that's it! I mean it." He defended himself. Marco nodded pulling out a black cape.

"Good." He muttered. "I asked him for his blessing to tell someone how I feel about them…" Ace was surprised to hear that Marco liked someone, and even more shock that he told him.

"Y-you like someone?" he asked barely looking in the other's eyes. Marco looked at him and indifferent look.

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"Of course not! That's great! Who is it?" Ace didn't know why but knowing Marco liked some made him feel sad? He didn't know. Marco looked back to Thatch who was flirting another lady.

"How bout I just be a vampire?" he asked still holding the black cape. Ace nodded not feeling all that into trying to find the perfect costume anymore.

"Sounds good to me!" he tried to sound cheerful but didn't work out by the concern look Marco was giving him.

"Are you ok Ace?" the blonde asked. Ace nodded taking the cape, a pack if fake fangs, and a pair of red contacts.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? Now come on let's pay, and get Thatch." He said blushing when Marco's arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

"That's fine by me." Marco stayed there another moment or two before moving over to where the other friend was. Ace pushed the costume close to his chest; he could feel his heart beating out of control.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!? Snap out of it he's a guy. A GUY! You are not about to freak out like a teenage girl!' he scolded himself shaking the blush away. After they paid for the stuff they maid their way back to the ship, Ace quieter then normal, and lacking behind a bit.

"What's up with Ace?" Thatch asked Marco looking to said person with concern. Marco shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Hmm? Take something pretty big to get the kid in the dumps." Thatch said eying his friend now. Marco shook his head ignoring the look. "So are you going to confess tonight?" Thatch asked to change the subject, this caught Ace's attention.

"Yeah but not in front of everyone." Marco sent a look to Thatch that said stay away.

"Don't worry I will, who know what'll happen after you tell…" he was cut off by a punch in the shoulder from Marco.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

'Marco's going to tell them tonight? Is it someone on the crew?' the rest of the day went by like normal but with a vary quiet Ace, ok maybe not so normal. Ace's body seemed to have been working on autopilot, doing as his brothers asked him to do without much thought.

"Uh Pops did you invite Red Hair Shanks?" Marco asked watching Shanks ship come up next to them. Pops sighed.

"No I didn't." he said.

"Happy Halloween old man!" Shanks said jumping over to the Moby Dick.

"What are you doing here brat?" Whitebeard asked. Shanks waved his hand.

"We seen you so I thought it be fun to party with the Whitebeard crew."

"And what are you doing in our territory?" Marco asked from Whitebeard's side.

"Just passing by." Shanks waved him off. "So how bout it?"

"I guess, I'm not gonna get rid of you anyway."

"Whoo!" Shanks cheered making his first mate shake his head. Shanks looked to someone wearing red pants that look familiar to him. When Ace turned to his name being called did he notice Shanks staring at him.

"Shanks?"

"Ace!" Ace was tackled to the ground by the red haired man, the scene reminding him of Luffy. "I didn't know you were a whitebeard pirate now, what happened to your crew?" Shanks asked getting off of the devil looking boy. Ace shrugged.

"Around. How have you been?"

"Good. Good. Have you seen your brother?" Ace shook his head.

"No. He'll be starting his over here soon though."

"Good." Marco watched with a sour at the two talking like they were best friends.

"I didn't know Ace knew Shanks." He said to the large man. Whitebeard could only nod, he to didn't know. Night fell soon, and the whitebeard pirates, and the Red haired pirates were enjoying their Halloween party. Ace had spent most of the party chatting with Shanks, and drinking more then normal.

"You seem to… be upset…" Shanks slurred drinking more. Ace nodded getting another drink.  
"I am… Marco likes someone."  
"And?" Shanks asked not seeing the problem.

"It upsets me to no ends, and I don't why! He's gonna tell this person tonight…" Shanks laughed loudly falling back. Ace was sure the man had lost it seeing as he couldn't stop laughing, or get up for that matter. "What?" he asked. Shanks motion him to come to his level with his hand, his face holding a huge smile. Ace bent to the man's level to hear what he was saying, he wasn't expecting though to pull on top of the man, or for the man to kiss him! Staring wide eyes at the man Ace couldn't seem to make his body move, he was to in shock. Thatch stared just as shock as Ace must've been feeling at the two. Although from where he stood it looked like Ace had kissed Shanks not the other way around.

"Uh Marco…?" he called for the blonde. Marco looked to him. He saw how shock Thatch was so he looked to where the other's eyes were stuck on, his heart seemed to have stopped seeing what he was seeing.

"What's going on?" he asked now next to his brother. Thatch only shrugged unable to answer.

"I… I don't know! Shanks seemed to have lost, and then they were kissing." Ace pulled away looking down at Shanks who was clearly smiling a big smile at the raven-haired. Ace covered his mouth about to ask what was that when Marco stormed over to them, grabbed his wrist, and dragged literally dragged him to the blonde's room. He was thrown onto the bed, hearing the door slam behind him.

"What the hell was that Marco!?" he demanded. Marco just stared at the younger with hard eyes. "Are you going to answer me?" silence. He huff. "Fine I'm leaving." He started to the door walking past Marco before getting thrown back onto the bed.

"What was that back there?" Marco finally spoke up. Ace looked to the bed blushing.

"I don't know." He grumbled.

"Really? Cause to me it looked like you two were making out…"  
"We weren't making out!" Ace snapped. "Some Halloween party huh?" Marco sighed. Now what? "Why do you care if I was kissing Shanks? Shouldn't you be telling you crush how you feel?" Ace mumbled messing with his devil tail. Marco didn't know what to think at the moment. Should he tell him? What if he was rejected? What if he wasn't? All these thought ran through his head.

"You know your right." he finally said. Ace looked to him waiting to watch him leave the room; instead he leaned over the bed stopping in front of Ace. "Ace I think I fallen for you. Now go a head, and say you don't feel the same." He said ready for the rejection. Ace stared at him with wide eyes, shocked for the who know how many timed that day. Marco likes him? Does he like Marco?

"Marco…" he started.

"Don't worry I didn't think you would feel the same…" Marco interrupted starting to leave the room. Ace watched him heading to the door. He couldn't let him leave without knowing what he felt. He wrapped his arms around the older man's torso his cheeks flushed.

"You didn't let me say anything…" he said into his back.

"Go ahead."

"I… don't know if I like you like you do me… but I do feel something everyday, that I try to ignore it but just can't. I never been one to like someone so much, the only ones I ever let into my heart were my brothers. So please bare with me until I can figure it out for sure." He felt pathetic now saying such sissy things. Marco turned in Ace's arms.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to." He said capturing Ace's lips, wanting to make them his, and erase Shanks kiss from the boy's memories. Ace kissed back opening his mouth for Marco to come in. Marco explore every corner of the younger's mouth loving the taste he had. His hands went to Ace's hips pulling them close to his own.

"Marco! Ace where are you two!?" Thatch, and Izo sang outside of Marco's door. The two pulled away from their heated kiss to glare at the door.

"I'm gonna kill those two." Marco muttered.

"I can set them on fire." Ace offered a fireball in his hand already. Marco laughed pulling Ace closer to him he kissed his head.

"I think we're good." He said about walk out the room.

"Hey… Shanks kissed me, I didn't even know he was going to until he did it." Ace explained. He didn't want Marco to be mad at him anymore. Marco nodded taking Ace's hand, he took him out of the room making sure to slam the door open, and hit Thatch in the face.

"Ow…" he moaned holding his nose. He notice Ace tugged under Marco's arm his cape also draped over the devil boy. "You told him?" he asked in a weird voice. Marco nodded smiling down at Ace.

"Yes…"

"That's great! And you feel the same right!?" Thatch asked Ace. Ace nodded.

"I think so." When they rejoined the party Marco left Ace's side going off somewhere. Ace looked to Thatch who only shrugged equally confused. They followed the way the blonde had taken in time to see Marco punching Shanks in the face.

"Don't touch Ace again." he growled. Ace grabbed his arm stopping him from trying again.

"Bad Marco! Bad!" he shouted. Shanks only laughed though.

"So I was right? You two do like each other?" the new couple blushed. Marco was ready to kick Shanks again but Ace stopped him again.

"Stay away from him." the laugh of Whitebeard threw everyone's attention to him.

"Alright Marco I think he learned his lesson. Let's continue with the party I ain't getting younger!" he told them. Ace pulled Marco off to the side for a kiss.

"Leave Shanks alone, he's drunk, and crazy."  
"I agree on the crazy part."  
"Have I told you that you look hot as a vampire with red eyes?"

"You just did." Marco said kissing Ace again.

So… Halloween mention?


	24. A Witch's Cry 2

Ok here's another chapter for A Witch's Cry.

PaperFox19: I'm glad you think it's interesting, and I hope you'll think this chapter is interesting to!

"Good bye Ace!" Luffy said with a force smile to his brother. Ace hugged him in a tight bone-crushing hug.

"Aw! I'm gonna miss you little bro!" he exclaimed kissing the younger's head. Luffy couldn't make himself feel comfortable in his brothers hug, he still haven't figured out who had raped a few nights ago, and didn't trust Ace, Sanji, or Zoro, which was sad cause they could've been great friends.

"I'll miss you to…" he forced a giggle out. The two brothers pulled away. Luffy waved a final goodbye to the crew, mumbled stuff under his breath making a broom appear from thin air, and hopped on it.

"You actually ride a broom?" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded to him.

"Yup! See ya!" with that he was gone before he could be talked into staying longer. Now where should he go?

'I think I'll go home to Amazon Lily.' He thought. 'Maybe sensei can help.' Getting to Amazon Lily was easy since he could fly. He landed in the center of the village being met with many 'hellos' and welcome back' from the women around him. Making his way to the palace Luffy was stopped by a few of his friends.

"We missed you so much!"

"What did you do?"

"Have you been practicing?" an older voice asked from behind him.

"Sensei!" he cheered turning to face the elderly woman. Nyon stood with her arms crossed; standing next to her was the snake princess.

"Luffy!" she shouted tackling the male witch into another bone crushing hug. "Oh! I missed you so much! How you been? Have you been eating? Do you need anything?" Hancock flaunted over. Luffy franticly frayed his arms around, trying to get away from the breast suffocating him.

"Release him." Nyon ordered. Hancock gave a hard look.

"I haven't seen Luffy in almost a year now! Isn't that right Luffy?" she cooed letting Luffy out of her chest. He gasped for air, going limp in her arms. "Luffy…? Luffy! Wake up my little witch prince!" she panicked. Her two sisters shook their heads at her.

"You were suffocating him again." her sister Sandersonia said. Hancock picked the boy up into her arms.

"I didn't mean to… again." she added making her way to the place.

{Dream}

Hands touching him. Hands roaming his body. A pain in his entrance as someone took his virginity. He screamed for them to stop but it was muffled from the cloth around his mouth. He couldn't push the other away cause his hands were restrained, and he couldn't see ether with the blindfold tide around his eyes. He was reliving that night all over again, and like that night he had no idea who had done it. He continued to struggle under his rapist that kept pounding into him.

{End of dream}

Hancock watched Luffy scream, and fight against someone who wasn't there.

"Luffy… Luffy wake up. Luffy please wake up." She shook the boy gently not to startle him. Luffy shot up screaming in pain. "Luffy what's wrong!? What happened?" she asked pulling him into a warm hug. Luffy panted against her chest with wide eyes. His eyes searched the room seeing that he wasn't on Ace's ship; he was home in his own room.

"Hancock?" he whispered. She petted his head trying to sooth him.

"Yes?"

"Something happened a couple of days ago…" he mumbled. Hancock stayed quiet. " I met up with my brother in Alabasta, I stayed on his ship, and…" he couldn't finish. What would she think?

"Luffy you can tell me what happened." With a raspy breath he continued.

"The first night I was there after everyone went to bed… I was sleeping outside when someone started touching me…"  
"What do you mean touching you?" she asked pulling the back to look him in the eye. Luffy wiped the tear that fell from his eye.

"He touched my leg, and blindfolded me so I couldn't see him, then he tied my wrist above my head, and gagged me. He continued to touch me, and take my pants off, and then he… Hancock he took my virginity!" he cried into the princess's chest. Hancock held the crying boy anger taking over her.

"He what!?" she screeched. "Who is this man!? Tell me, and I'll end him!" she shouted getting off the bed ready to murder the man who done this to her Luffy!

"No! Hancock please don't… I don't even know who did it…"

"Luffy I am so sorry! How could someone do this to sweet innocent Luffy!?"

"It's a witch thing. Something you wouldn't understand." The former empresses said. Hancock glared at her.

"What do you mean I won't understand!?" she demanded. Nyon made her way over to the bed that her student sat on.

"Luffy you know what it is right?" she asked. Luffy nodded.

"What? What do you mean?" Hancock asked.

"A witch has this aroma that makes males have sexual impulsions for the witch. It would appear that Luffy has fallen victim to it."

"Has it happened to you?" Luffy asked bringing his legs to his chest.

"No it hasn't. The more innocent, and naive you are the stronger the aroma has over the male." The older witch explained to Luffy.

"Am I really naïve?" he asked. The women in front of him nodded. "It's ether Ace, Sanji, or Zoro." Hancock's eyes widened.

"Isn't Ace your brother?" she asked. Luffy nodded new tears falling from his eyes.

"Yeah… did he fall for the aroma?" Luffy asked his sensei.

"Most likely yes if he is the one to take you by force." Luffy cried into his knees at the thought of his brother hurting him like this.

"Don't be so heartless to Luffy!" Boa Hancock snapped at the elder. "It's going to be ok Luffy. I'm here for you."

"Sister…?" Luffy sniffled.

"Yes?"

"You won't hurt me right? Sabo's gone, and if Ace really did… please don't hurt me." Luffy was pulled into the woman's chest again, she whispered comforting things to him, and promised that she won't hurt him like those men did. After Luffy was calm enough he went outside to practice his magic with his sensei.

"Sensei I was able to do a put away spell perfectly!" he told his sensei. She nods her head with a small smile.

"Vary good Luffy. Now how is the spell to transform into animals coming?" she asked. Luffy pushed his two index fingers together, pushing his lips out.

"I… I haven't really practices it." He admitted.

"Luffy you left the island just for that, to get ideas from out here. What's your grandfather going think when we tell him you haven't learned anything useful since he last came here?"

"Maybe we don't have to tell him?" he smiled.  
"Try again." older witch said.

"I like to see you try it…" Luffy grumbled looking away. A shadow blocked the sun in front of him. Looking up he froze at the huge bird in front of him. "Ahh!" he shouted ducking down. Nyon laughed turning back to herself.

"Happy?" she asked. Luffy whined about being a mean teacher, and being hungry. "Go eat." She sighed letting the boy go. She watched him run off smiling. In all her years as a witch, and teaching young witches she's never met one like him. She could only pray that his truly happy nature would return soon, she missed it. With that hope left a doubt. What would happen in the near future?

Hi! So I have a question to ask you viewers, yay! I was thinking about making this in Mpreg fic but not to sure, so that's where you guys come in! Let me know if I should have Luffy get pregnant from his rapist, or if I shouldn't. Thank you, please review! They make me so happy!


	25. Vampire Coven 2

Here's another part to Vampire Coven. No lemon as much as I would've like it to. Let me know you think.

Ace waited outside the large mansion for his new 'mates' to call him in to meet the family. He sat on the ground ready to rip his frickin hair out, they were taking so long!

'Luffy…' he thought sadly. He couldn't believe that he picked to stay with grandpa, instead of getting out of that place.

"Ace…" Thatch's soft voice brought him back. He looked to the vampire with a mix expression. "Their ready to meet you." He told the younger. Ace nodded as he got off the ground, he followed the other in through the huge doors feeling his heartbeat speed up. "You'll be fine." Thatch whispered into his ear. Ace stopped trying to calm his breathing.

"I don't know if I can do this…" he admitted. Thatch looked to the room his family was waiting for the soon to be brother, then to his mate.

"yes you can my love." Ace looked to him with wide eyes.

"Your love?" he asked. Thatch nodded pulling him into his embrace.

"Why of course. You are becoming my mate so that makes you my love now." He said kissing the other's lips. Ace felt himself melt into the kiss, letting the other's tongue into his mouth to explore. Thatch pinned the other against a nearby wall, making the other gasp into the kiss. As hand started to wander someone clear their throat.

"We're all waiting Thatch, Ace." Marco said calmly, he took Ace's hand pulling him off the wall, and a way from Thatch. "Ace you don't have to be so worry…" Ace was about to say something but Marco was already cutting him off. "Don't say you're not, I can hear your heart beat from the other room. You know if I could hear in there, so can my family? This made Ace's heart beat with embarrassment now.

"I don't think I can do this, like I was telling Thatch right now."

"You mean through your tongues?" Marco muttered. Thatch walked behind them chuckling to himself.

"Jealous are we?" he asked. Marco didn't look to his friend, or mate, he didn't want them to see his blush.

"Of course not!" he snapped. Marco opened the door letting Ace in first, then himself, and let the door close on Thatch's face.

"Hey!"

"Ace this is my family." Marco said ignoring his friend's loud curses from the other side of the door. Ace looked at the large family, and the large man that sat in the middle of them all.

"So you're Ace? Come in boy, and sit right here where I can see you." The large man said pointing to a seat next to him. Ace looked to Marco for advice, he simply nodded with a soft smile. He made his way over to the seat offering smiles to whoever he passed. Thatch came into the room with a harsh glare to the blonde vampire.

"Was that necessary?" He asked. Marco shushed him, eyes set on Ace's every movement.

"Tell me boy how are you?" Ace rubbed his arm in a nervous matter.

"I am twenty sir…" he replied. The large man laughed loudly.

"Sir? Don't make me laugh boy, call me Edward, or Pops since you're becoming part of my family." Ace nodded figuring out what he wanted to call the man.

"Yes… Edward…" he mumbled the last part even though everyone in the room can still hear him perfectly. They all laughed along with their father, making the human boy blush. Marco, and Thatch could only smile to their mate, he would be used to it soon enough.

"Now tell me what is it that you see in my two sons?" Edward asked his chin resting on his hand. Ace looked to the two said men.

"I'm not sure sir… Edward. I feel something that doesn't want me to leave them, I don't how to explain it…" in a second both the men were at Ace's sides.

"Is that so? What about you two?" Edward asked them. Thatch shrugged at his father.

"I just felt it in my gut as soon as I seen this face." He told the man leaning into caress the younger's cheek. Ace's blush deepened at the touch. Marco kissed the top of his head.

"I could feel something different in me the moment I saw him pouting on a building." Ace looked to the blonde vampire his cheeks fully red now.

"You two just want to embarrass me don't you?" he asked.

"You three are something aren't you?" a man Ace thinks, he couldn't tell for sure since he was dress in traditional Japanese style woman's clothes said.

"Ace this is Izo." Thatch said pointing to the other.

"Ace have a feeling we are going to be great brothers." Izo said giving Thatch, and Marco a devious look. Ace could feel the two stiffen next to him, he looked to each of them with a confuse look.

"You're not my favorite." Thatch said. Izo only laughed at him.

"Moving on." Marco said. "This is Juzu, Vista…" Ace must've met like a hundred people, and he would most likely only remember half of them the next time he sees them. Now it was just him, Marco, Thatch, and Edward.

"Are you sure you want this Ace? Don't let these two affect your answer." Ace looked at each on the men one by one. Pushing his little brother to the back of his head he nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Come here then." Edward motion for him to come closer. With reassuring looks from his mates Ace got closer to the vampire. He stood on the chair he had sat on when he was meeting the others to be closer to the father of the coven. "Give me your arm." Ace held his arm out to him. Edward took it, bringing it closer his face. "I'm not gonna lie it will hurt." He warned, his mouth brushing Ace's wrist. Ace nodded.

"I'm pretty use to pain." He told the man. Without further hesitation the vampire leader sunk his fangs into Ace wrist, making the other scream in pain. He bit his lip to hold back more screams that wanted to escape as a burning in his veins made its way through out his whole body. Once Edward felt Ace had lost enough he pulled away catching him before he fell, and placed him on the floor gently. Ace's two mates flinched every time Ace scream, and clawed at his own skin, digging his nails in deep.

"He'll be fine in a matter of minutes… unless he is like Thatch, and will be like for the next three hours." Thatch chuckled at the memory, while Marco rolled his eyes. That was an annoying night for him. Kneeling next to soon to be vampire Marco couldn't help but feel regret for wanting someone to suffer through a never ending life, and losing his family, and friends just like he had. Thatch placed a hand on his blonde brother/best friend's shoulder.

"He's not going through this alone like you did." He said watching the boy's body calm, and go limp on the floor. Marco nodded.

"Take him to an unused room, and let him rest now. He should be waking up soon." Their father said. Marco picked Ace up, much to Thatch's pouty face. When Ace woke up he was in a soft bed, and a dark room. He sat up feel different.

"You're awake!" Thatch's voice sounded somewhere in the room. "I'll go call Marco." Ace covered his eyes when Thatch left through the door, light leaking in. when it was dark in the room again Ace removed his hand.

'Am I a vampire now?' he thought looking down to his lap. He blinked a few times feeling his vision get better with each blink. He could easily make things as if the lights were on.

"You're awake." Marco's soft voice said. Ace looked to the two that had just entered the room.

"Yeah… am I…?" he let the question hang. Thatch sat at the foot of the bed, and Marco kneeled on the side of it. Any sudden movements might set the new born off.

"Yes you are Ace. How do you feel?" Marco asked caution reaching hand out to caress a now pale cheek. Ace leaned into the hand wanting to feel the man's touch.

"Really good. I am a bit hungry…" he added sheepishly. Thatch lightly chuckled.

"Don't be so shy to say you're hungry."

"Do I have to drink a human's blood?" Ace asked. Thatch got closer to the new born.

"Soon you will. But for now you will drink from Marco, or me."

"I will?" Ace asked.

"Yes. It's better for new borns to drink from other vampires until they don't have their crazy bloodlust anymore." Ace nodded. Thatch held out his wrist.

"Go ahead." Taking Thatch's wrist Ace put it to his lips with hesitation.

"I'm not sure."

"You'll be fine. You can't drink him dry Ace so go ahead, and take as much as you need." Ace drank tasting the warm metallic liquid run down his throat. It tasted so heavenly oddly enough. When he felt he had enough he pulled away.

"Did you get enough?" Marco asked. Ace nodded. He crawled into Thatch's lap giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you Thatch." He whispered. Thatch smirked at the younger. He took Ace wrist pulling him into a deeper heated kiss. Marco watched the two feeling left out. He cleared his throat gaining the twos attention.

"Pops would like to know that your awake now." He said getting off the bed. Ace grabbed his wrist using his new found strength pulled the other vampire over him kissing him on the lips. Thatch chuckled watching the two make out. Unlike his longtime friend he didn't feel jealousy watching the two, he actually found it quite enjoyable. When the vampires pulled away Ace was blushing.

"Can you stay longer?" he asked. Marco smiled at him, nuzzling his face into Ace neck.

"Of course."  
"And me Ace?" Thatch asked. Ace took Thatch's hand bringing it to his lips.

"Of course." He said. "I don't think I can be alone right now." He admitted. The two vampires laid with their mate. It looked like it was going to be a good life for the three.

So let me know what you think, and this thing is pretty late.


	26. Walk At Night 2

"Benny!"

"Yes captain?" a tall muscular man asked his shorter red headed captain.

"I want to go drink!" the captain whined. The first mate rolled his eyes.

"We to do the shopping since Roo's not feeling well." He simply said going back to his task at hand. Shanks pouted, she was so bored, and Ben had promised her rum! She looked at the fruits Ben was looking at.

"I don't like pears…" she muttered. Ben ignored her, she was only acting childish because she want her drinks. "I want rum…" she whined again.

"You're acting like Luffy." Ben shot. Shanks gave him a look.

"Kid knows what he wants." She shot back. She looked to her still healing arm, the one she had willing sacrificed for the boy.

"Shanks I'll be done in about twenty minutes can you wait that long?"

"I guess." Shanks pouted out her lips. She leaned against a stand watching her first mate continue the shopping.

'I want to drink.' She thought. Someone walking by her caught her attention. Turning to the person her eyes widened.

"Mihawk!" she shouted. Mihawk hesitantly turned to the voice, knowing he'll regret it in the near future.

"Red haired." He stated. Shanks tackled the man into a hug, knocking them both over.

"What are you doing here? Let's go drink! Wine, and rum just like always!" she told him.

"Shanks get off of me." Mihawk said trying to keep his emotions in check. Why did this woman put them out of whack? Shanks did as she was told sitting next to him, rather than on him. He looked the red head over, it's been more than a year since they had last seen each other. She had let her hair grown out, it now sat nicely passed her shoulders, and she wore dress, which surprised him, a sleeveless one to be exact, and a wrap around her missing arm.

"Shanks what are you doing?" Ben asked looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

"Benny look its Hawky!" she told the tall man. Ben nodded to Mihawk. "Can I go drinking now?" Shanks asked.

"With?" Ben asked knowing the answer.

"Hawky!"

"I didn't agre…"

"I guess." Ben answered. He didn't mind one but, it gets her out of his hair for a bit, plus he never cared for the necromancer.

"Yes! Let's go Hawky!" Shanks exclaimed pulling him to his feet. "I know this awesome place we can get drinks! Let's go! Let's go!" Mihawk sent a glare at the smirking Ben but let himself be dragged wherever. When they got to the bar Shanks ordered her drink, and Mihawk's. They sat in silence, Shanks was just waiting for the man to ask the question he could him dying to ask. "You can ask." She told him after their drinks arrived.

"How have it been since you lost it?" he asked wine glass press against his lips. Shanks took a huge gulp of her drink with a shrugged.

"Nothing really different… just need some time to get use to it."

"Is that so?" she nodded.

"Yeah… hey. Let's have a match today!" Mihawk only shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't fight handicap." He told her. Shanks rolled her eyes.

"You don't fight handicap?" he nodded. "Bullshit. When we met you didn't fight girls, and I became a rival to you. I can fight perfectly with my right arm, and I'll prove it to you." Shanks challenged.

"No." Mihawk declined. Shanks finished her drink with a glare to the man in front of her.

"You're so stubborn." She muttered. Ordering a few more drinks Shanks thought about their first meeting.

"You know us meeting today is like when we first met." Mihawk nodded.

"Yes I do know." He had a feeling where this was going but kept quiet anyway.

"That same night I found about you being a necromancer." Another nod. "How have that been?"

"Good."

"Can I have a little more than that" she asked with a look.

"I haven't lost control of my powers since that time with you if that's what you want to know."

"That's good. So you're in complete control now?"

"Not completely but close. If I remember right that same night something happened between us…" he let it trail off. Shanks cheeks flushed.

"That was a long time ago…" it was true, since they had went separate way after they had met nothing like that time had happened between them again. Mihawk's hand reached over the table brushing the top of hers.

"It has…"

"Emotions." Shanks whispered pulling her hand away from his. Mihawk nodded retracting his hand.

"Your right, I don't know what was happening there." Shanks smiled at him trying to get the awkward mood away.

"You should stay on the ship with my crew, and we'll party, and drink more!" she told him. He nodded his head.

"I guess it should be ok." He said. Shanks smiled.

"Last one!" she shouted to the waiter. He nodded to her with a flirtatious grin. "When was the last time you had a party with us?"

"I'm not sure." Mihawk replied imagining the worst death for the waiter. When they got back to the ship Shanks had started shouting 'party' and 'drinks!' to her crew.

"Necromancer."

"First mate." Ben, and Mihawk addressed each other. When Shanks had introduced them she had let it slipped that Mihawk was a necromancer, and that a zombie had attacked her. Since that time Ben has been aware of the other to make sure his captain was safe.

"What's wrong Shanks?" Ben asked keeping his eyes on the red.

"Doesn't want to talk about the past." Shanks approached the men with three mugs in her hands.

"Here you two. Hawky you need some rum, I'll give you wine later." She told Mihawk already going for a refill. Mihawk drank keeping an eye on the red head's body. As the day turned to night, and quite a few of the crew drunk leaving the captain, her first mate, Mihawk, and a few other people talking on a quieting ship.

"Hawky!" a drunk Shanks sang getting closer to the man. Mihawk although wasn't drunk just a little past tipsy nodded to her. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked pouting. Mihawk remembered that pout it was the same one she had used to get match out of him. He shook his head.  
"I can't Shanks. I should be going in fact." He said getting up. Shanks blew her bangs out her face, arms crossed under her chest.

"Shanks what's wrong?" Ben asked having witness the whole thing.

"Hawky doesn't like me!" she whined watching Mihawk leave the ship.

"Shanks I think it's time he leaves to, we all need rest, we leave in the afternoon."  
"Hasn't stopped us before." She mumbled getting comfortable on the deck. Mihawk went through the woods to get to where he had left his boat.

"Damn woman is always so confusing." He muttered. God he drank a bit more than normal now he was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. He sat on the ground waiting for any form of noise that the dead makes when brought… forced back by him. After some time, and nothing he got off the ground to sleep on the beach. The next morning when Shanks woke up she was in her bed, and sporting a killer headache.

'Stupid pain…' she inwardly groaned. She slowly made her way to the kitchen where Ben normally was in the morning. "Hey Ben where's Mihawk?" she asked dropping herself half way on the table. Ben looked over his paper at her.

"Left last night remember?

"You know very well I don't remember a thing." She grumbled ignoring the snickers some of her crew made. "I'm gonna go look for him… right after the pain stops." She added putting the icepack Roo had handed her on her forehead. She had this very bad feeling in her gut that something was going to happen today. Damn why couldn't she have a normal day once? After finding out from Ben where Mihawk was seen docked, and her hung-over was gone Shanks went there first. "I hate the woods." She said to herself. "Last time I was in some I was almost eaten by bugs, and then there was that time with Hawky…" a groan echoed through the trees. She felt a shiver run up her spine. "That was stupid, that wouldn't happen again. Mihawk has control over it." Another groan but this time in the opposite direction. Shanks's hand rested on her sword. "Who's there?" she asked making her way slowly to a third groan that was closer than the other two. Pushing through the branches she found nothing. Searching for a minute or two she came to the decided that was she was being paranoid. She scoffed. "If Luffy was to see me right now I wouldn't hear the end of it." She laughed. Starting back down the not so noticeable path the red head thought about the little boy with her straw-hat.

'I hope he's ok… I'm sure he is, he's just like captain.' She thought happily. 'Mihawk's been… Mihawk why are you digging up old feelings? Isn't it better if…?'

"Hey! What the fuckin….!?" For the second time in her life Shanks looked into eyeless sockets, which belonged to a rotting corpse. Half of her was screaming, and wanting to cry out for Mihawk like that first time, but the other half, the one that won out reminded her that she was captain of the red haired pirates, that she was stronger than she was that first time. Taking out her sword she cut the zombie in half, and jumped back away from it. "Did Mihawk do this?" she asked herself watching the top half come at her. She kicked it a side, putting away her sword. "I need to tell Hawky." As she said this boning arms grabbed her around the shoulders dragging her down to the ground where two other zombies managed to tie her arm to her side.

'How the hell…?' the one that had grabbed her dragged her by her foot off to somewhere? She hissed every time her still healing arm banged against something hard.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

Ok I'm gonna end it there cause I'm tired, and I was up till four in the morning with my little cousins, and the they woke me up not even three hours later. Yeah little brat. So let me know what you think, and the next part will be up tomorrow, and hopefully yesterday's chapter as well. So review. Oh and I made an AMV video call Boys Like Luffy so if you can go see that, and tell me what you think that be great! And I would love you guys so much! watch?v=L4nnVFuL_p4 here's a link. Thank you bye!


	27. Walk At Night 3

Mihawk rubbed his tired eyes. He had been up all night releasing souls from in prinsion in their bodies.

'This hasn't happened since I met Shanks… 'He thought. 'maybe it's her.' He walked up to another zombie doing the same thing he's done all night long. At lease they been coming to him.

"Let me go! Ow! Fuck!" a very angry hissed. Mihawk looked to the voice, his eyes widened when he saw Shanks being dragged by a zombie, and was tied up. Shanks saw Mihawk, setting him with a hard look she fought against the binds more.

"Dracule Mihawk! What the hell is going on!?" she demanded. Mihawk's eyes landed on the two behind the one dragging Shanks.

"I…?" he was at a loss for words. What the hell were they doing with Shanks?

"Ow! God damn it I'm gonna beat your bonny ass!" Mihawk released the souls from the moving corpses, then released Shanks from the rope.

"Again, what the hell was that!?" Shanks demanded again.

"I'm unsure… they said something about obeying me."  
"Well what does that mean?" Mihawk rubbed his eyes again. God he was frickin tired!

"I think they are reacting to the emotion I was in when they were force here."

"And what emotion would that be?" Shanks asked checking her injured arm over. Mihawk didn't say, how could he? Tell her that because she is so fuckin confusing about 'them' if there is a 'them' that he didn't control his powers, and now there's Walking dead everywhere? "Mihawk what should we do?" she asked seeing how she wouldn't get an answer from her first question. Mihawk shook his head at her.

"'We' aren't doing this, 'I' am. Go to your ship, and stay there." He instructed. Shanks rolled her eyes, and pulled her sword out.

"'I' am staying, and 'we' are dealing with this. Now I'll go find more, and bring them back to you." With that Shanks left without giving Mihawk a chance to reply. Finding more zombies was pretty easy seeing as they were either going to Mihawk, or after her for reasons unknown still. "There like a million of them, and some of them are really good." Shanks added throwing a zombie off her. Mihawk knocked the same zombie a side as it tried to hit Shanks again. During this he was getting reasons why they were targeting Shanks. Apparently when Mihawk had sent out a vibe that somehow ordered the walking dead to get Shanks, and bring her to him. Great she was either gonna freak, or question him.

"You know some of them were probably pirates that had died here."

"I know that Hawky… eep!" she squeaked when one tried to tackle her. Mihawk growled hearing what that one had said. He made sure to put his Yoru though his skull before releasing him.

"Shanks pay attention!" he snapped. "You can't be fooling around." Shanks's look hardened. Mihawk wanted her to pay attention, and do better, then so be it. Before Mihawk could even register what had happened Shanks had nicely piled up hill of zombies, and more were still coming. His eyes traveled down to where she was leaning against her sword smirking at him.  
"What do you think?" she asked. Mihawk chuckled to himself. Why was he worrying about her? She had proven time, and time again in the past that she was just as strong as him, if not almost stronger he would never admit.

"Very good Shanks." Shanks watched Mihawk's eyes glow a bright yellow, and the zombies bodies start to go limb one by one. She noted how tired he looked, and how upset he looked as well. Now most people can't tell when the swordsman is upset since he wore a permanent frown on his face, but she always could.

"You look tire." She stated. Mihawk popped some bones in his neck.

"I been up all night dealing with the problem I have caused." He told her.

"Why are you so upset?" there it was the question Mihawk was avoiding finally asked.

"It's nothing."

"Hawky you can tell me anything, I'm always here." She said with a smile. Mihawk nodded but said nothing still. Pouting Shanks started thinking about what could have unsettled him, he was fine when they met up, and when they went to the bar, and then after the bar is when he… "I don't think it's good for us to have a relationship together." She said knowing what was upsetting him now. Mihawk ignored her moving on to the next soul. "We're both pirates, I have my own crew to think about, and you don't like being around people that much."  
"I would put up with it for you…" Mihawk muttered surprising not only Shanks but himself for what he had said. Shanks felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

"I… I… Mihawk we can't, you're not supposed to show emotions, and being in a relationship invalids that."

"So then I shouldn't be with anyone is what you're saying?"  
"No! No! That's not I meant! I…" Mihawk sighed hearing Shanks mumbling stuff he couldn't hear.

"If you don't want to be with me then say so, don't make excuses after excuses." Now Shanks felt bad.

"It's not that… not that at all…"  
"Then what?"

"I just don't think I'm the best for a relationship, to be your girlfriend." Shanks sat on the ground as Mihawk finished off the last one in the pile.

"Why would you think that?" Mihawk looked down at her, she smirked up at him.

"I have my reason Hawky… please trust me when I say that I'm not the best for you, that I'm doing what's best for you."

"That's fine." Mihawk said turning to leave before he ends up rising the again. Shanks felt her heart ache seeing Mihawk's hurt look. Hurrying to her feet she ran over to the man wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't be mad… I do like you Mihawk, more then I should in fact." She chuckled against his back. "Our lives are so different now Mihawk, it's not like when we were younger, and I was in Roger's crew… things are going to start changing soon Hawky. I heard you were becoming a Shichibukai." Mihawk had turned in Shanks arms to look her in the eyes. They showed she was hurt but trying so hard to hide it from him.

"Yes I am." He said moving his hand to caress Shanks cheek. She leaned into it.

"See? You'll be working with the people who flat out hate me. Why should we go through pain when we will soon be enemies? It's better if we stay friends…" Shanks trialed off. Somewhere while she talking her voice had started to crack, it was harder then she thought it would be. "I don't want to…" she cursed herself for being weak all of sudden but this is what he could do to her. Mihawk shushed her.

"I understand." He whispered to her.

"You do…?" she asked wiping at her teary eyes. Nodding Mihawk kissed her on the lips. Shock at the catmint Shanks just stood there unmoving until he was done. "Mihawk you… you don't get it…"

"I do Shanks. I decided for 'us' that we would just be what is right whenever we meet. We don't have to call ourselves a couple, we'll just go with what is right. A friends with benefits if you want to call it." Shanks didn't know if she should feel happy with this or not. With this they don't have to force their feelings down every time, but it also gives them chances to have more feelings for each other…

"I'm not sure…"

"Shanks when I really want something I get it, by force if needed." Shanks couldn't believe how determined Mihawk was to have her. With a playful grin she gripped his shirt, and pulled him into a heated kiss, in which he kissed back right away. She kept her lips tightly closed as Mihawk started to beg for entrance, she liked the way his hands would touch her in places trying to make her open. When his hand started playing with her puss she moaned, letting him in. she pushed her tongue against his fighting for the upper hand, in which he did the same. When it started going nowhere Shanks ran her fingers down to the front is his pants, brushing the growing hill, making the man moan. She then pulled him forward, making them both fall to the ground.

"Show me what you want." She whispered seductively into his ear. (Insert lemon scene here. :d I so wanted a lemon here but nothing was coming out good at all.) Shanks ran a finger through hair. "I think this might work." She admitted. Mihawk smirked, and tried to keep his powers at bay.

"So do I. Shanks I think we should get back now, your crew is probably worrying now." He said sitting up. Shanks grabbed the dress she had worn yesterday, and had slept in, and was wearing that day, putting it on.

"I guess. Benny's going to start searching for me soon."

"Shanks?"  
"Yeah?"

"Don't let anything I say in the future get you down, and be more careful with your arms." Shanks laughed loudly.

"When you meet him you'll know why I did what I did. You'll just love him!" Mihawk nodded.

"I'm sure I will."

And cut! Well there's the ending! A sucky ending if you ask me. : P I really wanted to put a lemon in here but it just wasn't working out. Maybelady I hope you liked, and thank you for reviewing! I love ya soooo much! Let me know what you think, and truthfully.


	28. Wolf Pack 3

Sabo sat up in the make shift bed, waking his mate as well.

"Everything ok?" Law asked. Sabo leaned forward holding his stomach, and covering his mouth.

"I… don't feel… so… crap!" he shouted before puking on the side if the bed. Law sighed, while rubbing the blonde's back. This had to be tenth time in the past two weeks.

"It's ok." He mumbled kissing Sabo's neck. After Sabo's stomach was empty Law kissed his forehead rubbing his stomach. "Feeling better?" he asked. Sabo nodded.

"Yeah… why is this happening every night?" he asked. Law could only shrugged. He had an idea but wanted to say just yet. "Law can I go into town tomorrow?" Sabo suddenly asked. Law nodded. He knew what he wanted to do, he's been doing it for the past three years.

"Take Bepo, or someone with you." Was his only replied. Sabo nodded in agreement. "Taking Luffy another note?" he asked.

"Yup! I wonder how he's doing. I miss him so much, and Ace hasn't wanted to see me for the past three months! God he's a brat!" Sabo whined. Law chuckled at him, He nuzzled his face into blonde locks loving his scent that never seemed to get old.

"Give him some time he'll come around. Now let's move out of here, and find a new place to sleep." He told the blonde. When night came Sabo was getting ready to head into town.

"Bepo come with me to town?" he asked the bigger wolf.

"Sure Sabo. Give a few minutes." He replied.

"Alright. Law we're gonna be heading into town in a few minutes, need anything?" Sabo asked his passing mate.

"No Sabo, but I need you over here for a moment." He said leading away from the pack's eyes. He motion for him to sit on the ground, as he took out a doctor's kit.

"Is there a problem?" Sabo asked lifting his shirt up when Law motion him to.

"Just want to give you a checkup since you been sick so much."

"Ouch!" Sabo hissed when a needle puncture through his skin. Law chuckled at how sensitive Sabo is, then again he likes it, make them time more enjoyable. "Should I be worried?" Law shook his head offering a small smile.

"Why not at all my love. Ok you can leave now." He said shooing the blonde away.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." With a quick peck on the lips Sabo was off with Bepo, and Penguin apparently. For half of the night Law was out of sight working on the samples he had gotten from Sabo, when he the results came in he was nothing but speechless.

"Hey leader!" Shachi shouted to the man approaching the pack. Everyone took notice to the way Law was acting when he sat with them.

"What's wrong?" Jean Bart asked. Law looked to them giving them a smirk.

"It's happened. He's pregnant." He said. The pack was silent for a long second, after that though they were all congratulating the alpha. "Yes thank you. Now none of you can tell Sabo." The pack looked at him confused. Shouldn't the mate know he's pregnant? "I haven't told Sabo that he can get pregnant yet, I need to explain still. Heh. She's going to kill me when I tell him, if not that brother from Whitebeard's family is." Law chuckled dryly. He was not looking to telling his mate yet.

"Three years, and he's barely pregnant? Leader I would've thought you have at least five kids by now." Shachi joked. Law hit him in the back of the head.

"We're home!" Sabo announced. With a stern look to the pack he met his mate half way.

"How was it? Any problems there?" he asked. Sabo shook his head.

"Nope. I did see Luffy though." Law raised a brow. "From a far. When I was coming of a store he was walking off. I wish I could've talked to him."

"Let's go for a walk." Law said changing the subject. Sabo nodded.

"I'll race you!" he challenged already running off. Law smirked at him. He already knew he would win, he is the fastest, and strongest in the pack, he is the leader. He waited a few seconds to give the other a good head start.

"Fill them in on what's happening." He said before taking off after his mate. When he caught up to Sabo he slowed his speed down to keep pace with him. "I say on the way back we go wolf." Sabo nodded jumping over a fallen over tree.

"Sounds good to me!" he laughed. Sabo had taken to the extras being a werewolf had to offer really fast, Law had even admitted that it was quicker than him. Sabo continued to hop over stuff, and jump at high heights, while Law watched with amusement. They stopped at the cave where Sabo been changed at, and where they shared their first time… in front of the whole pack.

"I can't believe it's been three years since this." He gestured to room. Law wrapped his arms around Sabo laying his hands on the bump he could feel under the shirt Sabo wore.

"Nor can I… Sabo I need to tell you something." He got out. He was finding it very hard to say what needed to be said.

"What is it?" Sabo asked resting his hands on Law's.

"Well you see…"  
"who would've thought I see you two." A male voice echoed through the cave.

"Eustass!" Law snarled. He pushed Sabo behind him, which was weird to not only Sabo but Kid as well. Law always let Sabo fight no matter how many they were against, why the change now?

"What are you hiding?" Kid asked taking a few steps closer.

"Nothing." Law took the same amount of steps to the hunter. Sabo watched as a stare down see, to be happening In front of him. In a flash Law was in a wolf/ humanoid stat attacking Kid.

"What happened Blondie? Are you injured?" Kid asked dodging attack after attack with ease. Over the three years when Kid, and Law first Kid had gotten stronger, and better with defense not just attacks. The two were still pretty even but a fight can last all night if someone didn't intervened.

"No!" Sabo was going to change but the look Law gave said otherwise.

"Get out of here!" Law snarled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sabo demanded. "I'm not leaving you here to fight on your own! What if more gets here?" dodging Kid's attack Law changed back to his human form.

"I want you to get the hell out of here." With that said he shoved Sabo out the cave's entrance, and went back to his fight. Sabo stood at the entrance listening to the fight going on inside it.

'What's wrong with him!? Why isn't he letting me fight!?'0

"Oh look the alpha's mate." A hunter said with three more behind him.  
"Sounds like Kid's Having all the fun with the alpha." Another hunter said.  
"If we take out the alpha's mate he'll be so piss."  
"Let's do it." Sabo back away sizing them up. They were new hunters, and he was sure he could take them with ease.

"Don't underestimate me." He told them turning into his wolf form. Law, and Kid's fight came to a Holt when the sounds of another fighting going on outside caught their ears.

'Please don't be Sabo.' Law prayed ignoring Kid's complaint's about not finished yet, and bolting out of the cave in time to see Sabo the arm of a hunter. He felt pride in him seeing how Sabo could take care of three hunters on his own but still the baby! Turning back to his human form Sabo took one of the hunter's jacket to wrap around his waist.

"Ready to head home yet?" he asked. Law changed back to. His body shaking with anger. He ignored the fact that he was naked, and stood close to Sabo.

"I told you to get out of here!" he growled. Sabo was taken aback by his mate's mood.

"Chill out…"  
"Sabo I am your mate, and your leader you listen when I say so!"  
"You're also being a jerk right now! What's your problem? All of a sudden I can't fight?" Sabo snapped back. Law grabbed his shoulders giving them a hand shake.

"You need to listen to me your gonna hurt the baby!"

"Baby?" Sabo questioned making Law's eyes go wide. He did not just say that. "What are you talking about?" Law sighed.

"Sabo you're pregnant." Sabo laughed loudly. This had to be a joke right?

"Law now's not the time for jokes." He laughed again. "I didn't think you would make that kind of a joke."

"So you never explained the perks to becoming a mate?" Kid asked. Really this was too good to miss. Law sent him a harsh glare, bearing his teeth.

"Stay out of this! Get your friends, and leave!" Kid looked to the out cold hunters.

"Not my friends." He replied. Sabo forced Law to look at him with this urgency in his eyes.

"Law I'm not pregnant right?" he asked so unsure with himself. Law kissed the hands touching his cheeks.

"Sabo you are, that's what I was going to tell you." Kid didn't know why exactly but he felt like it was time to leave them to themselves. He grabbed the other hunters leaving the alpha, and mate alone without them knowing it. He just knows he'll regret this later on.

"I'm pregnant? How can this be?" scratching the back of his neck Law thought how to explain this.

"You see it's a werewolf thing." He started. "The moment you became my mate is when you were liable to get pregnant."

"You mean I could've gotten pregnant that first time? All along?" Sabo questioned pulling on his hair.

"Yes Sabo now don't hurt yourself." Sabo pulled away when Law tried to stop his hands.

"How can you be so calm? I'm carrying a baby in me, and you didn't seem to think it was important enough to tell me!" Sabo snapped. Law waited for the blonde to calm down some before speaking again.

"I know my love, and I am sorry. I should've told you way sooner…"  
"Why didn't you?" Sabo asked.

"I don't know. I regret not telling you sooner though." Sabo let Law get closer to him, when Law was going to hug him he instead fell backwards do to the punch in the face Sabo gave him.

"Anything else I should know?" the blonde asked cracking his knuckles. Law chuckled to himself shaking his head.

"I don't think so at lease. I love you, and our soon to be child." Sabo blushed when his mate stood on his knees to be eye level with his stomach. He kissed Sabo's expose stomach with a loving gentleness.

"I love you Law…"

"I love you to Sabo." Sighing Sabo figure he deal with Law later. Right now felt too perfect to ruin it.

'Luffy, and Ace are gonna go crazy with this.' Sabo thought running his fingers through Law's hair gently.

Ok so there's only two more days till Halloween! So there's gonna be one more tomorrow, and then on Halloween night I'm gonna put up a long story to make up for Saturday, and for Halloween. Thank you for reading!


	29. Vampire Coven 3

Marco stood in front of his shared room with Ace, his mate, and Thatch his best friend/Ace's other mate. He could hear loud moans from said mate inside, and his friend's chuckles. He really wished he had come later. He went inside to see Ace on all fours, and Thatch behind him thrusting hard into the raven haired.

"Mar…co…!" Ace moaned out seeing his other mate.

"Finish up I want to talk to you after." Marco said going into the joined bathroom to shower. Ace watched the blonde vampire enter the bathroom wondering what could he want to talk about. Thatch's hand grabbing his hard member pulled him back to the task at hand.

"Oooh! Thatch!" he moaned Cumming onto the bed sheets. Thatch did a few more hard thrust before Cumming into the young vampire under him. The two panted with Thatch on top of Ace.

"You have fun?" Thatch asked rolling off of Ace. Ace nodded to the brunet, leaning in, and kissing his lips.

"I always do."

"Finished yet?" Marco asked coming out in only a towel around his waist. The two vampires on the bed nodded. "Good." Marco sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled ace to him. Ace, and Thatch rolled their eyes at him. He would get jealous from time to time when they were alone, so they were used to it.

"Marco! Don't get jealous!" Ace playfully whined. He turned in Marco's arms, kissing his way up from his chest to his neck.

"I need to tell you something." Marco said killing the mood.

"Well what?" Ace asked. It's been a while since him, and Marco had did it since the vampire been gone for a week.

"I seen Zoro yesterday." Marco started trying to think of the best way to say something like this.

"And?"

"He said he met up with Luffy…" the look in Ace's playful/bored eyes turned to ones of shock, and anger.

"What happened when he did?" he asked through a growl. Yeah Marco wasn't sure how to finish this. He looked to his friends for help, who only raised his hands in a 'don't look at me' way.

"He didn't really say what happened only that they were now mates, but Luffy wasn't going to change yet for your grandfather."

"Mates?" Ace asked only hearing that word. Marco nodded. "He said that they were now mates?" another nod. Ace pushed out of Marco's arms, he jumped off the bed, and started to put his clothes back on.

"Uh…? What are you doing?" Thatch asked with a raised brow.

"I am going to kill Zoro for mating with my baby brother, and then I'm going to kill Law just for the heck of it for mating with Sabo." He said in a fake happy voice.

"Isn't it a little late to kill Law?" Thatch asked watching Ace head to the door.

"Of course not! I need a reason to kill him anyways. I'll just tell them that since I was killing Luffy's I might as well kill Sabo's." Marco shook his head.  
"Ace you can't do that!" he shouted to the hall.

"Why not!?" Ace demanded.

"Because you're not strong enough to fight two very strong monsters like them!" Ace stormed in, and slammed the door shut.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" he asked. Marco nodded.

"Exactly."

"Watch it Blondie!" Ace snapped.

"Why does it matter?" Marco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You left Luffy…"  
"Because he didn't want to come!"

"Yes that is true, but. You also said you never wanted to talk to, or see Luffy again. You said you didn't care what he does with his life." Thatch nodded. He remembered that night, he still had the scar Ace had left on his arm. Ace just stared at them speechless. Yeah he had said that but he didn't mean it! He was just hurt that Luffy wasn't with him.

"As for Sabo my mate…" Thatch started. He took Ace's hand pulling him back on the bed, and kissing at his neck. "You haven't talked to him a few months now." He stated.

"So?"

"He told me yesterday that he missed you, and wish you speak to him." Ace mumbled stuff but he knew they were both right.

"I'll talk to Sabo tomorrow, and Zoro." Ace said burying his face into his pillow laying between both his mates. The mates gave each other raised brow thinking the same thing.  
"That's good…" Marco purred nipping at Ace's expose neck. Thatch brought the younger's hand to his mouth kissing, and sucking on his fingers.

"Oh god!" Ace muffled words reached their ears.

"Oh yes!" with that the clothes Ace had just put on were gone, and he was being fucked senseless by both of his mates. The next night Ace was sitting with coven's leader, aka the man he now called Pops.

"Is everything alright Ace?" the older vampire asked. Ace shrugged.

"Not really… Marco told me last night that Luffy is Zoro's mate."

"Yes I heard of that. You don't care for it to much do you?" Edward asked watching the younger shake his head.

"No I don't."

"And why not?"

"I don't know… maybe because Luffy's been so much like a child that I don't want that to be gone? That he's more like a little sister?" Edward chuckled at the little sister part.

"My son remember he's growing up." Ace nodded. He agreed but still didn't change anything for him.

"I just can't believe Luffy's with Zoro. Grandpa's gonna have a heart attack." Ace joked. The two shared a laugh, and some more jokes about Ace's grandpa.

"Is there anything else Ace?"

"Do you know where I can find the hearts pack?" Ace asked. His pops thought about it for a moment before pulling out a map of the whole area.

"This where I last heard they were, that was maybe a week ago?"

"Thanks Pops! I'll see you later!" Ace shouted running out the door. Marco, and Thatch were waiting outside for him, they weren't letting him go alone to a pack of werewolves, or risk his trying to kill the alpha for stealing his brother away. Yeah wasn't a very fun first meeting for them.

"You know where to look?" Marco asked. Ace nodded showing them the map.

"Pops said they were around here last he heard." With that the three were off to the forest. Ace was a faster runner then his mates, and was always teasing them about it.

"Come on slow pokes!"

"Just wait till get I get my hands on you!" Thatch shouted. Marco chuckled at them picking his speed up to our run his friend. "Hey! No fair!" Thatch shouted Picking up his own speed. No matter how hard they ran faster Ace was always a head of them by a lot, he wasn't even trying damn it! When Ace stopped it was because of a line of wolves blocking his path. At lease he found the pack. Marco, and Thatch stopped next to him ready for anything that might happen.

"Stand down." The commanded from the alpha sounded. Law pushed his way through the wolves with his mate closely behind him.

"Ace! What are you doing here?" Sabo asked running up to his brother. Ace met him half way, pulling the other into a hug. He doesn't care how much he was mad at the blonde the past few months he was just happy to see him again.

"I came to apologize about last time, and talk about Luffy." Sabo gave the other a confused look, and a tilted head.

"What about him?"

"He has a mate." Ace said bluntly. Sabo wouldn't feel the need to kill Zoro like he does, so there was no beating around the bush.

"A mate?" Sabo asked. Nodding Ace pointed to Marco.

"Marco told me the other day. It's one of his friends in face." He told the wolf.

"Wow… this is… wow… is he gonna change?" Ace shook his head.

"No. he said like he told me couldn't leave grandpa."

"He has a better heart then we do…" Sabo mumbled rubbing his growing stomach. Ace took notice to this.

"Is everything ok? Is your stomach hurt?" he asked with concern. Sabo looked back to Law, who walked up to them.

"Quite the opposite Ace." Law said his arms around Sabo's stomach. Ace could feel something big about to be told to him, and was starting to get worry.

"Then what is it?" Sabo took a calming breath.

"Ace I'm pregnant." The world seem to have slowed down around Ace, or more like stopped completely. Pregnant? His younger brother was pregnant? His baby brother had a mate? What in hell was going on!?

"Pregnant?" he questioned. Sabo nodded lifting his shirt enough to show the baby bump.

"Yeah. I'm about three, four months in?" he asked his mate. Law nodded.

"Give or take. Aren't you happy uncle?" he joked, which couldn't be at the worst time cause Ace suddenly attacked the alpha.

"Pregnant!? You got my brother pregnant!?" he shouted into the other's face. Marco, and Thatch was at his side pulling their mate off of Law. "How can you get my brother pregnant!? He's a guy! Did you mess with him?" Ace demanded fighting to get free from his mates grip.

"Sorry he's been on the edge since hearing about Luffy." Marco apologized.

"Yes this is a mixer between both you, and Luffy."

Thatch added. Sabo helped Law up not paying no mind to his brother's outburst.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Law nodded while dusting himself off. He could've easily pushed the other back but the other was his mate's brother, and the brother's own mates might not like that, and the Whitebeard coven wouldn't like it either, and he didn't just have his pack, and mate to worry about, he had a baby on the way. So having the strongest coven hating you wouldn't be a great move. Plus he couldn't risk upsetting Sabo, stress is bad for a pregnant woman it could harm the baby, if a pregnant man had too much stress it could kill the baby. "Ace quit it. What's the big deal?" Sabo asked getting closer to the angry vampire.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ace felt like ripping his hair out, so much was changing around him. Luffy with a mate, and now Sabo's pregnant? Is a pregnant man really possible? "How are you pregnant?" he asked.

"It's something that can happen with monsters I guess."

"With monsters? As in I can…?" Sabo nodded. Ace pulled out of his mates grip only to turn, and give them the nastiest glare they gotten from the boy. "Were you two ever going to tell me?" he asked. Thatch scratched behind his head, chuckling nervously, and Marco looked to the side clearing his throat.

"Something we kind of forgot my love." Thatch said meeting the other's eyes.

"Well at lease I wasn't the only one." Law said behind Ace. Sabo jabbed in him the rips, glaring holes in to the other's head.

"Shut up!" he hissed. Marco met Ace's eyes with a slight shrugged.

"It is something you forget about, especially when never expected to have a mate, let alone a male one."

"I better not get pregnant anytime soon!" said in a dead serious voice. The vampires nodded in agreement.

"Can Ace, and me have some time alone?" Sabo asked.

"Of course my love." Law said shooing the pack members away. Marco, Thatch nodded, and told Ace they wouldn't be too far away. When the two brothers were alone they sat on the ground together in silence.

"I didn't know about Luffy." Sabo said breaking the silence.

"I figured. Do you still send him letters?" Ace asked picking a purple flower, and plucking the feathers off it.

"Yeah I do." Sabo nodded.

"Does he know?"  
"Yes he does."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Ace asked tossing the flower stem away.

"Yeah whenever you started talking to me again. Sabo replied. Ace nodded again. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder thinking about much their lives had changed.

"When I left home with Marco, and Thatch I never thought my life would be like this." He said.

"Neither did me."

"Sorry for lashing out like I did." Sabo ran his fingers through Ace's soft black hair, with a soft smile.

"It's alright… I wish Luffy was here." Sabo whispered. Ace couldn't help but nod. He couldn't agree more about his little brother, he really missed him.

"So do me… maybe we'll get to see him soon." He added. Sabo gave him a shock look.

"I didn't think you want to see him for a long time." Ace only shrugged.

"I miss more then I think I do."

"I can't wait for the three of us to be together again."

"We will." Ace said looking down to Sabo stomach. "So… pregnant? Is it a boy, or a girl?" he asked touching Sabo bump.

"Don't know. We decided to wait until the baby's born."

"Awe! That's no fun…" Ace pouted. Sabo laughed, he really missed his brothers.

Ok so I'm gonna end the chapter here. Let me know what you think, and I'll have the final chapter up tomorrow night some time!


	30. Monther And Child On The Run

Ok so I kinda ran out of time to finish this so the last chapter for sure will be out tomorrow, and thank you for reading, and I hope review, and tell me what you think! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

"Darn Dadan! Why the hell do I always have to do the shopping for them?" Ace swore as she went through the park for a shortcut. She pulled her orange hoodie over her head blocking her face from the cold night wind. Movement to her right caught her attention. A little boy no older then six maybe, was standing alone, his back to her.

'What's he doing out so late?' Ace thought glancing down at her watch. 10:37. she notice that the boy's body was shaking, he must be crying. Maybe he was lost from home. Feeling bad for the boy Ace started walking up to him.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked in a soft voice. The boy turned to her with a jolt, eyes wide.

"I-I-I don't know… I'm scared…" Ace kneeled next to him placing a hand on his shoulder, shushing him.

"It's ok. Tell me what's wrong, and I'll help the best that I can." She offered him a big smile but he didn't look any calmer. He looked down, his bangs shadowing his face.

"I didn't want to hurt him… he was my best friend… no my brother… they made me…" he hic-upped. He wiped at the tears falling from his eyes with shaky hands.

"Who made you? And what did you do?" Ace asked moving the tiny fist away from the boy's face.

"The monsters…" he whispered though Ace couldn't hear him.

"What?" she asked moving closer to hear.

"The monsters made me. They said if I didn't they would hurt me… I was scared! I didn't kn…ow what I… was… doing…!" he sobbed. Ace searched for anyone that might be watching them. This boy was scared of someone, and if they were still there then they could be in trouble.

"Where is your friend?" she whispered. The boy looked behind him to where Ace had found him. Following his gaze Ace could just make out something lying on the ground. She looked to the little boy wiping tears from his face only they weren't just tears.

'Blood!?' she thought in a slight panic. She pulled the boy into the light seeing some blood stains on his clothes, some blood prints on his face, and his shorts nearly drenched in it.

"Stay here." She said making her way to the figure on the ground. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles a second as she drew closer to it. What she found was another young boy around the other one's age lying in his own blood. Kneeling next to him she checked his pulse in panic. When the vein throbbed under her fingers she let the breath she didn't know she was holding out.

"We have to get him to the hospital." She told the little boy. She picked up the injured one taking off to the hospital not to far from the park. The little boy ran behind her scared for his brother's life, and of the monsters. Ace kept trying to get the injured boy

To wake up, move in her arms, or anything that would show he's still with her. When they got to the hospital the injured boy was out of her arms within a minute of entering the building.

"What happened to him?" a nurse asked. Ace looked to the other young boy with her whom held fear in his eyes.

"I don't know I found them in the park near here, and brought them." She said. It wasn't a lie she didn't know what happened before she found them.

"With all the blood he lost I'm surprised he's even remotely alive." The nurse said honestly. Ace notice the little boy twitch, and grab onto her pants trembling again. When the nurse left Ace turned her attention to the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"M-Monkey. D. L-L-Luffy…" he stuttered following her outside. They sat on a bus bench.

"I'm Ace. Luffy tell me who made you hurt your friend?" Ace asked.

"I told you! The monsters! They made me hurt Sabo!" he all but screamed at her. Ace could see how much pain he was in but she needed to know what she got herself into.

"I got that much but who is this monster? Where is he so we can get him?" Luffy gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Nobody can get him, he's in my head… he's always been in my head…" he muttered the last part, while gripping his head. Ace didn't really get what he was saying. Is he telling her that he can hear ghost?

"You think I'm crazy?" he mumbled snapping her out of thought. She looked down to him.

"What?"

"You think I'm crazy! Just like grandpa!" he screamed standing up on the bench. He took angry breaths, face all red. Reaching out to him Ace took him into her arms holding him like a mother would to her child.

"I don't think you're crazy." She told him rubbing circles into his back making him relax a bit. He nuzzled his face into her chest loving the warmth she made him feel. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this warmth, and if he ever felt it.

"Sabo was the only one who believed me…" he mumbled against her chest. She didn't get why she felt so protective of this boy she had only met an hour ago.

"Why did the monsters want you to hurt him?" Ace asked.

"They didn't want me to hurt him, they wanted me to kill him." Luffy corrected. Ace stared wide at him.

"k-k-kill?" she squeaked out. Luffy nodded sadly.

"They said I was to close to him, he had to go now… but Sabo is the only one who cares about me, and now he's…" Ace shushed him again seeing the tears weld up in his eyes.

"He is going to be just fine, ok?" Luffy nodded with a trembling lip. Ace picked the boy up, taking him back inside to wait for anything on Sabo.

"Um miss…"  
"Ace."

"Yes Ace the boy you had brought in is doing just fine now." Ace looked back to Luffy with a smile, the boy didn't smile back though. "He lost a lot of blood but somehow pulled through it. He sure is a trooper!"

"That's wonderful news!"

"Do you know his name by any chance?" the nurse asked Ace. Ace shook her head.

"Sabo… Sabo Terminal…" a soft voice said behind her. The nurse nodded to Luffy with a thank you before leaving to call Sabo's family. Ace kneeled down in front of Luffy with a kind smile.

"See I told you."

"The monsters still wants me to kill Sabo…" Luffy mumbled holding his head in his hands. Ace removed his little hands to put her own there, and kissed the top of Luffy head.

"Tell them they're not in charge, and that you are."  
"What if they don't listen?" Luffy asked covering Ace's hand with him.

"Well then I'll just have to find a way to make them." Luffy giggled at this. He stopped laughing for a moment, his eyes widening.  
"They're not talking as much." He said excitedly. Ace flicked his nose making the boy giggle more.

"See?"

"You're the best Ace!" Luffy shouted throwing his arms around Ace's neck, and hugging her tightly. Ace hugged him back with a nice warm feeling inside of her. "Can we see Sabo…?" Luffy asked. Ace shrugged looking to the front desk.

"Let me ask." She told him making her way over. "Excuse me but can we see Sabo?" she asked in the politest voice she had. The nurse nod directing to the right room.

"Sabo…?" Luffy whispered walking into the room with Ace right behind him. Sabo looked the younger boy groaning in pain, but smiling at him.

"Hey… Lu…" the little blonde boy said in a raspy voice. Luffy took in how bandaged up Sabo was. His head, his neck, his arms, a bunch of blood spots where the blood was starting to soak through, and two IVs in each of Sabo's arms.

"I… I'm so sorry!" Luffy cried curling himself into a tight ball on the floor where continued to cry louder.

"Lu… it's…" Sabo started to cough while still trying to calm his baby brother down. Ace picked Luffy up shushing him, and rubbing circles onto his back, and place a hand on Sabo head, gently.

"Both of you shush…" she said in gentle tone. Luffy sniffled but stopped crying to look at Ace. "Everything is ok now. Sabo what happened?" Ace asked wanting to see what the blonde boy thinks. Sabo looked to Luffy with unsure eyes, when Luffy nodded for him to go ahead he started explaining.

"Me, and Luffy were going to my house before it got dark but we got lost…"  
"Why were you two alone? You're what six?" the two nodded.

"We didn't think it would be that hard since Luffy's grandpa, and my brother always walks us to our houses." Sabo said. Luffy nuzzled himself into the crook of Ace's neck remembering what had happened while they were lost.

"What happened after that?"

"We… were lost for a long time when Luffy's monsters started to talk to him…"

{Flashback}

Sabo stood on a park bench trying to see where they were when Luffy started whimpering below him.

"_What's wrong Lu?"_ Sabo asked jumping off the bench. Luffy held his head tightly crying.

"_The monsters are talking to me again… their yelling at me… Sabo it hurts so much…" _Luffy cried. Sabo hugged his brother.

"_It's ok Lu… ow Luffy that hurts!" _Sabo said trying to pull out of Luffy's sudden strong grip. Luffy looked up at the blonde with waterfall of tears.

"_It's not me… the monsters are doing this… Sabo they want me to kill you! I don't want to kill you!" _

"_Luffy you need to be strong… ow! Luffy!" _Sabo shouted trying to get away from Luffy as Luffy continued to cry in pain. When Sabo was able to get out of Luffy's grip he backed up. Luffy grabbed a rock with fear filled eye.

"_Sabo run!" _Luffy shouted before the rock was thrown from his hand. Sabo tried to get away but the rock had hit him in the back of his neck, sending the blonde to the ground. Before he could even think to get up another rock hit him in the head. Sabo groaned in pain feeling blood run down his head. When he looked to Luffy, Luffy had another rock in his hand, and start repeatedly bashing Sabo everywhere with it.

{End of flashback}

"Everything's black after that." Sabo said. Luffy was trembling again in Ace's arms.

"They wouldn't stop…! I didn't want to hurt you!" he cried again.

"Luffy it's time to calm down now." Ace whispered.

"Sabo! Oh Sabo you're alright!" a blonde woman shouted pushing Ace, and Luffy out of the way to hug her son.

"Mom?" Sabo questioned surprised.

"I can't believe this happened to you! Who did this?" Ace glared at the woman, she was painfully obviously being fake.

"I… I don't know mom…" Sabo muttered glancing at Luffy. Sabo's mom turned to Ace, and Luffy, glaring at them.

"You!" she snarled at Luffy. "You devil child hurt my little Sabo!"

"Mom stop it…"  
"Hush boy! I'll have you locked away, and thrown away the key! Just like your father should be!"

"Now hold on there!" Ace in. she didn't know what was going on about that but she wasn't gonna let Luffy be verbally abused like this. "You're a grown a woman shouting at a child…!"  
"A monster!" Luffy shrunk back at being called a monster.

"He's a child, and he doesn't diverse being treated like this!" Ace couldn't believe how this woman was acting to Luffy, if she could she would've punched the woman out.

"Then keep him away from my son!"  
"You don't even care about Sabo!" Luffy yelled surprising both the woman, And Ace. "You just want him to marry some girl you can get more money!"  
"You little…  
"Mom stop please…" Sabo begged

"I agree." A loud, strong voice said from the doorway. Ace looked to the man, there was no way that could be Sabo's dad, to old.

"Grandpa." Luffy whispered. Ace held him tight to her.

"Garp! I this is the last straw! I don't want your grandson near my son ever again!"  
"But mom Luffy's my best…"

"Hold your tongue boy!"  
"Don't talk to your own son like that!" Ace snapped.

"That's it enough. Mrs. Terminal I think you are going a little bit over board right now. Luffy is a child he couldn't do something like this even if he tried."  
"He is the son of your son." Ace didn't get what was all this talk about Luffy's dad, who was he? Was he like her own father? "You know what I can't trust you to keep them apart so we will just move." Sabo's eyes widened as big as they could get.

"Mom you can't do that! My friends, and my school…"

"Please don't take Sabo away from me…" Luffy mumbled. Sabo's mom only glared at him.

"I would like you all to leave." She said coldly glaring at Luffy. Garp sighed, and lead Ace who was still holding Luffy out.

"Who are you?" Garp asked once they were out of the building.

"My name is Ace." Ace shook Garp's hand, whom was looking at the sad Luffy.

"Luffy it will be ok." Garp said. Luffy looked to him, and shook his head.

"How? Sabo's moving away, and I'll never see him again… and it's all because of my demons!"  
"No. no Luffy don't cry. Shush don't cry." Ace tried to calm the little boy down.

"Luffy you know better than that." Garp said. Luffy's cried died down to only sniffles now. "Can I give you a ride home Ace? It's too late for you to be walking now." Garp offered leading her to his car. Ace nodded feeling very tired. Crap she still haven't gone to the store… oh well they'll have to do.

"That be great thank you." She replied helping Luffy get into his booster seat.

"Where do you live?"

"At the end of redline drive." Garp nodded thinking about why that sounded so familiar.

"Right here." She said pointing to the old run down house that was almost in the woods.

"This is where you live?" he asked. Ace nodded.

"Goodbye Luffy." Ace said. She didn't want to tell the boy goodbye but she had no other choice really.

"Ace can't you stay with us?" Luffy asked reaching for Ace's hand. He didn't want to be alone anymore with the demons, and Ace helped them go away, unlike his grandpa who was too busy with work, and always saying they weren't real. Ace took the little hand in hers.

"I don't think so Luffy, I'm sorry."

"Portgas…" Garp mumbled remembering that name.

"That's my last name." Ace said turning to the man.

"Portgas, D Alice."

"How do you know my first name?" Ace asked.

"I'm you legal guardian. I haven't seen you since you were younger then Luffy maybe." Ace searched her memories, she could remember pretty far back in her childhood but not him.

"Really? Then you know Dadan?" Garp nodded.

"Yes. I left you with her since I wasn't always able to be with you. Then some family stuff came up, and I couldn't come see you."

"I need to go." Ace suddenly said. All of this was really starting to get to her now. Between Luffy's monsters, what happened back at the hospital, and now meeting her legal guardian, yeah she needed to seep.

"Ace don't leave." Luffy begged reaching for her. She smiled back at him, and waved.

"I'll see you soon Luffy." she said running into the house. She took her shoes off at the door, and ran up the stairs to her small room.

"What a night…" she said to herself collapsing onto her bed. Sleep quickly overcame her, with a last few thoughts about little Luffy.

'I can't leave him…' was her final thoughts.

"Ace get up!" Dadan shouted, banging on her door like morning. Ace rolled out of bed groaning, and shouting to stop it! It's been two days since she had met Luffy, and last seen him, and she was starting… no been wondering if he was ok? "Ace!"

"What!?" she shouted pulling a shirt over her head, her eye lingering on the scar over her stomach.

"You have visitor." Dadan said on the other end of the door. Pulling her shirt down, Ace ran out the door, and down the stairs to the living room.

"Ace!" a happy Luffy shouted tackling her into a hug. Ace was momentarily shock at the boy being there but hugged back right away.

"Luffy what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Grandpa wants to talk to you." He said pointing to the man sitting on the coach with Dadan sitting in the one across.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes." Garp nodded. "I want to ask you a favor though." Ace tilted her head confused.

"What is it?" she asked picking the boy up when he raised his hands to be lifted.

"Will you become Luffy's legal guardian?" he asked. Ace was taken aback by this, while Luffy giggled with excitement.

"Will you Ace? Please! Then we can be together all the time!" Luffy said such a hopeful look in his eyes that there was no way Ace could say no, and she didn't think she could.

"I guess so. But mind me asking why? I mean I just turned eighteen after all." Garp shot Dadan a look that get out, in which she listened to, and left leaving them to talk.

"You know about Luffy's problem." She nodded.

"You mean the monsters?"

"There's no such things as monsters." Garp said.

"Yes there is!" Luffy snapped.

"Luffy don't talk back." Garp raised his voice that had Luffy zipping his lips. "The point is he said that you helped him with it, and he seems to really be attached to you." Ace nodded. "So I asked you to take care of him, help him get over this please."

"I'll take good care of him." She said smiling down at Luffy. The way she smiled down at him made Garp think about a mother, and child.

"Thank you Ace." The next day Garp had everything ready to be filled out, and all that was left to have Luffy move in with Ace.

"Are you gonna be ok in this small room Luffy?" Ace asked hugging the boy around his shoulders, and rocking him around. Luffy nodded.

"As long as I'm with you Ace!" Ace giggled at him, and kissed the top of his head.

"Sounds good to me." She said. That same night Luffy was wakened up by Ace crying in her sleep.

"Ace…?" he whispered. Ace held her stomach, her sobs getting louder. "Ace!" he shouted getting in her bed, and shaking her. He was afraid that she was in pain, and needed something to help her. "Ace please wake up! What's wrong?" he began to cry. Ace shot up panting slow big breaths. She pulled her knees to her chest, crying into them. Luffy watched Ace continued to cry, his eyes full of worry. "Ace are you ok?" Luffy little voice startled Ace, she had forgotten he was there now. She smiled at him, and pulled him close to her.

"I'm Luffy just a bad dream." She mumbled remembering the dream that was so real, that had actually happened to her just last year.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Luffy pouted a very cute pout.

"Tell me please? I want to know why Ace was so sad."

"You're not gonna let this go?" the young boy shook his head. Sighing she laid back with Luffy still in her arms.

"Luffy you might not understand all of this. But, last year I was pregnant, and my boyfriend, and I were really happy. When I was five months along I… I…." Ace couldn't find herself to finish saying what she wanted to say.

"You what?" Luffy asked looking up at her. Ace wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"I lost the baby Luffy. It was very painful, and the doctors had to take the baby out to save me. I now have a scar where they opened me up, and my boyfriend, whom I thought loved me broke up with me. I have dreams almost every night about that day now…"

"Don't cry Ace." Luffy said brushing her tears away. Ace hugged him close to her chest, is this what she would've felt for her own child? Is this a mother's love? "Ace I can be your baby now!" Ace laughed softly, and kissed Luffy's nose.

"I think that sounds perfect." She said connecting their heads. Luffy giggled.

"Yay I have a mom!" he cheered.  
"How are those monsters acting?" Ace asked just thinking about it. Luffy shrugged.

"They haven't been talking to me as much."

"That's good." Ace smiled. She looked to the clock seeing how late it was, and they had to be to get Luffy to school. "Bed time." She said letting go of Luffy, who stayed where he was debating on asking something Ace could literally read what was on Luffy's mind, she chuckled under her breath, and pulled her new 'baby under the blankets. "Goodnight Luffy." she kissed his head.

"Goodnight Ace." Since had told Luffy about her lost child she felt a lot lighter, and since the two had decided that Luffy would be her baby, and she would be his mom the two had been very happy.

"Be good in school today Luffy, and remember if they start talking to you, and you can't get rid of them call me. Don't do as they want ok?" Ace said kissing Luffy on the head. He nodded with a big smile.

"Alright Ace! Have a good day to!" he all but shouted in her ear. Ace smiled as he ran off to his friend Usopp laughing with him. she turned to head to Dadan's to help with whatever she needed help with like everyday since she brought Luffy home with her that one night two weeks ago.

"Usopp look I'm king of the world!" Luffy exclaimed from the top of the monkey bars. Usopp climbed up right next to him.

"And I'm the greatest warrior in the world!" he shouted. The two laughed at each other. Luffy glanced down seeing a kid name Zoro staring up at them.

"Hey look its Zoro!" he shouted pointing to said boy. Zoro kept a serious look on his face as the black haired boy ran up to him with his scared friend hanging back.

"Luffy I don't think this is a good idea… he doesn't like playing with younger grads…" Usopp said in a shaky voice. Luffy ignored him as he stood in front of the green haired boy.

"Zoro wanna play with us?" he asked with a bright smile. Zoro grabbed Luffy's wrist harshly dragging him away from all the other kids, and to a more quiet area.

"Zoro what was that for?" Luffy whined.

"You're going to die." Zoro said arms crossed. Blinked confused.

"What?"

"My brother is going to kill you because you have demons inside of you." Luffy backed away from him with fear filled eyes.

"H-h-how d-d-d-did you kn-kn-ow?" he asked rubbing his arms.

"My brother is a demon hunter he can sense it in you." Zoro explained. The school bell rang signaling recess was over. Zoro walked passed him the younger boy without a glance back at him. Once Zoro was in the building Luffy collapsed to the ground his body shaking with fear.

'Somebody knows…! They want to kill me!' he thought holding his knees.

"Ace are you done with the clothes?!" Dadan shouted to the black haired girl. Ace sighed irritated. That was the fourth time she asked her in the pass half hour.

"No I'm not. Ya know it's not easy washing a house full of men clothes with only two hours." She snapped. Dadan shook her head at the younger female.

"You'll learn how to. Now come get the phone its Luffy's school." She said taking Ace's spot as she ran to the phone.

'Oh god please don't be those damn demons again!'

"Hello this is Ace on the phone."

"Ace?"

"Luffy what's wrong? Are you ok?" Ace started off the questions. On the other end she could hear Luffy small whimpers.

"I need you to get Me." he told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Please come get me, and I'll tell you when you get here."

"Alright I'll right there. Just got to class till I get there." Ace instructed. With a small noise as an answer they hung up. Ace ran to the front door putting her shoes on.

"Where you going?" Dadan asked. Ace looked to her.

"I need to get Luffy. We'll be back soon." She told her.

"You can't keep babying him like this Ace. I know you're his guardian now, and you worry about him but don't go picking him up whenever he has trouble." Ace nodded not hearing what she was saying.

"Bye!" she shouted as the door closed behind her. Dadan sighed at the young girl. She was too overly protective of Luffy, and Luffy was too depended on her. With another sigh she took out a smoke, and went back to the laundry.


	31. Mother And Child On The Run

Hi! Here's the final chapter to 31 Nights Till Halloween! Yay! I'm done with this! Oh sweet heaven thank you! Not that it wasn't fun but it was hard to think of new monster/Halloween theme stuff every day. I hope you like this! Review, and tell me!

When Ace got to the school Luffy was waiting at the window for her. She gave him a smile, and touch her hand to where his pressed against the window before going into the building.

"Is everything ok?" she asked going into the building. The woman at the desk shrugged.

"We're not sure. He came in here saying he needed to call you, it was very important." She explained. Ace nodded taking Luffy outside to talk.

"Luffy what's wrong? Are the monsters talking again?" she asked brushing her thumb across his cheek, wiping dirt away. He shook his head.

"no." he answered.

"Then what's wrong Luffy?" she asked.

"This kid name Zoro said I'm going to die." He whimpered. Ace gave him raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"He said his brother is going to kill me."

"What?" Ace repeated not believing what she was hearing.

"Ace I'm scare." Whimpered Luffy. Ace hugged him close thinking about this. The kid was just being a bully that had to be it. Who would want to kill innocent Luffy?

"Luffy its ok. Hey he was just being a big bully ok? Nobody's going to kill you." She promised. Luffy nodded to her.

"Ok Ace… if you say." He said wiping a stray tear. Ace nodded leading back inside the office.

"He's going to stay the rest of the day." She informed the desk. After she got Luffy back to class she went home to hopefully finish all her housework before Luffy got out of school.

"What was wrong with Luffy?" Dadan asked when Ace walked in.

"A boy is picking on him." Ace told her getting to hang the wet clothes.

"Ace Luffy needs to deal that on his own."  
"I know Dadan but I couldn't help going to check on him."

"You have to learn then." Ace rolled her eyes with a small smile to the older woman.

"I'll try Dadan." She said. Ace waited outside the school with the other parents waiting for their kids.

'I wonder who was picking on Luffy?' Ace thought trying to figure out which boy was Zoro.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted running to Ace. She hugged him as he crashed into her.

"How was the rest of school Luffy? Nobody picked on you right?" she asked taking his backpack for him. Luffy shook his head.  
"No."

"Luffy which one is Zoro?" Ace asked looking at a couple of different little boys walking out of the school. Luffy silently pointed to a green haired boy maybe three years older them him.

"That's Zoro." He whispered ducking behind Ace. Ace looked to the man Zoro was walking up to, he had to be six years older than her, and had grey with a tint of green hair, and smoking two cigars.

"Is that his brother?" Ace asked bluntly pointing at him. Luffy nodded peeking out to look. "I'm going to go talk to him." Said Ace walking over to the two. Zoro's brother looked to Ace, and then down at Luffy, his gaze staying on Luffy longer then needed.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking back to Ace. She nodded.

"Are you Zoro's brother?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Roronoa, Smoker. You?"

"Portgas, D Ace." Ace said placing her hand on Luffy's head. "Your little brother seemed to have been picking on Luffy today."

"I was not!" Zoro snapped. Smoker put a hand on his little brother's head making him be quiet.

"How was he?" Smoker asked.

"He said that you were going to kill Luffy." Ace felt Luffy hide behind her again.

"Is that so?" Smoker said looking to Zoro. "Can we talk about this elsewhere?" he then asked. Ace nodded following Smoker, and his kid brother. When they got to park Smoker sent the kids away. Luffy was very afraid to be alone with Zoro again, but with an encouraging smile from Ace went ahead. Turning back to Smoker Ace sat on the bench near them waiting for him speak. "I'm sorry for my brother." He started. Ace shrugged her shoulders watching Luffy play as far from Zoro as he could.

"Why would he say something like that to him?" she asked. She heard Smoker sigh next to her.

"Ace what I am going to tell you, you're going to think I'm insane." This made Ace looked to the man besides her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Luffy was born with a demon inside of him." Smoker waited watching Ace's reaction to it. He noticed her wide eyes, and the way her chest roused, and fall quickened. So she did know. "So you know?" he said out loud. Ace bit the inside of her cheek trying to think of something to say.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Ace these aren't imaginary friends gone badly, these are demons from hell strode themselves into innocent babies to try, and take over the bodies when they are older. Ace Luffy is one of these."  
"What do you want to do to Luffy?" she asked with a look that Smoker see in mothers who felt there were threatened.

"Ace there is nothing I can do for him…"

"So you're going to leave him alone?" Ace cut in.

"I'm sorry Ace but he has to be put down, it's the only way to keep him from getting hurt, or hurting others."

"You make him sound like a dog! He's not!" Ace snapped. Smoker held his arms up in nonthreatening way.

"Ace…" Smoker said slowly.

"No! If you think you can even touch Luffy I'll go to the cops." She threatened

"Ace that won't work." Smoker said slowly still hoping he could get her to see the light.  
"And why not!?" Ace shouted jumping to her feet. Luffy looked to her feeling a thread feeling in his gut.

"Luffy you're going to die." Zoro said behind him making the boy jump. Luffy thought about what Ace had told him about Zoro being a bully.

"Leave me alone!" he whined walking away from the green haired boy. Zoro grabbed his Luffy's upper arm. "You're nothing but a bully! That's what Ace said." Luffy said trying to pull out of the older boy's grip.

"Luffy you have a demon in you, and you need to be dealt with." Luffy was starting to feel really scared now. "I'm sorry Luffy you're a really nice, and I wish there was another way." Zoro said loosening his grip. Luffy backed up from him.  
"Please don't let me die." He begged. Zoro felt bed for the younger boy in front of him, he shouldn't have to go through this.

"There's nothing I can do." Zoro said not meeting Luffy's eyes.

"It won't work because I am on the forces, it won't work because half of the force are demon hunters like me." Ace couldn't believe what she was hearing… wait did this mean Garp was one of them? "Ace please make this easy on not just on me but on you, and Luffy to." Ace backed away from the man.  
"Luffy we're leaving!" she shouted over her shoulder, glaring holes into Smoker. "I won't let you get him, so stay away!" Luffy ran up next to her, clenching at her hand, letting Ace drag him away. When they were out of sight of Smoker Ace started running home. She had to get away from there, and call Garp as soon as possible.

"Ace what's going on?" Luffy asked. Ace didn't know what to tell him, what could she?

"Luffy I'll tell you when I figure it out myself." She told him. When they got home she sent Luffy to his room, and ran to the phone calling Garp.

"_Hello?" _the man answered.

"Garp do you know a man name Smoker, who works for the forces?" She asked in a rush. She heard Garp sigh on the other end.

"_So he's moving in on Luffy?" _he said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"_Ace do you love Luffy?" _Garp's sudden question caught Ace off guard.

"Of course I do." She said.

"_My next question, will you do anything for him?"  
_"What's the questions!?" she shouted.

"_Will you?" _Garp raised his voice.

"Of course I do. But Garp…"

"_Meet me at my house." _With that Garp hung up. Ace was shocked for a minute or two.

"Luffy come on we're going to grandpa's!" she shouted upstairs. She grabbed her purse this time feeling she would need it. Luffy came down clinging to a red bear Ace had given him the other day.

"Why are we going to grandpa's?" he asked taking Ace's hand.

"I need to talk to him now." Was Ace's reply. Luffy didn't ask anything else after that, he could feel how upset Ace was. As soon as they got to the door they were pulled, and the door slammed shout behind them.

"Smoker approached you?" Garp asked taking them to the living room. Ace nodded following him. "He'll kill Luffy…"  
"Kill?" Luffy squeaked. Ace gave him a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

"Ace will you take Luffy, and run?" Garp asked the young lady in front of him.  
"Run?" Ace asked.

"I will give you the money you would need to get as far from here as possible."

"You always told Luffy there was nothing that he was making it up."

"I know. But it was all to protect him from this right here."

"Why are does he want to do this?" Ace asked having a shaking Luffy sit in a chair.

"Demons can easily take over a child's body, and mind, like what happened with Luffy's friend Sabo." Luffy flinched hearing his brother's name. "The demons took control of his body, and tried to kill Sabo, well that set off the hunter Smoker that is now after Luffy." Ace tried to get Luffy to calm down, whispering reassuring nothing to him. "Luffy's dad had been taken over by a demon, and had done unmistakable things here. One of them was killed you father, and mother right before you were born." Ace froze. Killed her parents?

"He killed my parents?" she whispered.

"I am sorry you had to find out like this…Ace I'm hoping Luffy is different, that he is strong enough to fight it like I have… please I beg you, take my grandson, and get him to safety." Ace didn't answer. She stared down at the floor taking everything in.

"Ace…?" Luffy's desire whispered had her looking to the big scared eyes.

"_Ace I can be your baby now!"_

She remembered Luffy telling her that their first night together.

"_Yay I have a mom!"_

That's right. She gave the boy a small smile. What his father did doesn't change what happens with Luffy.

"I'll get him out of here. I'll keep him safe." She promised. Luffy smiled at her, hugging her around the neck.

"Thank you Ace." He whispered against her neck. Garp sighed in relief. He knew he was leaving his grandson in good hands.

"Thank you." He said taking two bags out of the closet. "This has everything you'll need. Money, ids. A cell with my number programed in it, and two plain tickets to Grandline city. I can't take you or else they'll know, so ask Dadan to take you, but don't tell her a thing. Make something up." Ace nodded understanding everything. "Pack a light, not too much stuff. There's a house address in this bag where you can live. Ace after you get on that plain don't call me unless you absolutely have to, you'll need to figure something to do for money once this runs out." Garp stood in front of his grandson looking down at the little boy. "Luffy I know I haven't been the best grandfather like your friends but I did it all to protect you. And I hope that…"

"I love you grandpa!" Luffy said cutting him off. He hugged his grandpa's leg with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm going to miss you." Garp picked the boy up kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you to. Please be safe, and listen to Ace." Luffy nodded. "Ace you need to be careful as well. Smoker isn't the type to just give up, he'll most likely search for you two, and if he finds you get out of there as soon as possible. If he finds you a third time call me, and I'll figure something else." Ace nodded. Garp didn't want to put his grandson down, but in the end he had to.

"I'll take good care of him Garp." She said taking the two bags. Garp dropped them off at home for the last time, and said his final goodbyes to his grandson, and Ace. After when the two got in the house Ace told Luffy to start packing whatever he wants as long as it fits in his backpack.

"Dadan." She called going to the kitchen. She found the older woman sitting on the deck having a smoke.

"Where have you two been?" she asked as Ace sat next to her.

"We were with Garp. I need you to take us to the airport." She flat out said. Dadan gave her a look. "Garp wants us to visit his friend in the northblue." She lied. She felt for lying to the woman who raised her but she had no other choice.  
"Why can't he take you?" she questioned.

"He's busy with work."

"That's Garp for you." Dadan muttered. "Ok I'll take you. What time?" she asked after a sigh. Ace looked to the tickets.

"In about two hours? Southblue national airport." She told her. Dadan nodded to her taking out another cigarette.

"Ok."

"Thank you." With that Ace went upstairs to pack, and help Luffy. The drive to the airport was a quiet one, when they got their Ace hugged Dadan tightly, surprising the woman. "Thank you Dadan." She said. Dadan hugged the younger woman back.

"You're welcome…? When will you two be home?" she asked as in afterthought.

"Not for a couple of weeks." Ace lied again. Dadan nodded to her, and mused Luffy's hair.

"Take care brat." Luffy nodded giving her his biggest smile.

"I will." The two sat in the plane waiting for it to take off. "Ace are we going to be ok?" he asked holding the red bear close to his chest. Ace petted his head.

"Of course we are, I'll make sure of it." Ace looked over her new id. Gol, D Alice. And Gol, D Luke. "Luffy from now on your name is Luke." Luffy nodded understanding. "How bout I call you Lu from now?" Luffy nodded.

"Can I call you mom now?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Ace smiled at him.

"Of course."

"Everyone the plane will be taking off in five minutes." A lady at the front said. Alice grabbed Luke's hand kissing it with a reassuring smile.

"Let's live everyday like it's the best day ever." She said.

"Ok!"

So yeah I think this is going to be an ongoing story like a couple of other stories I had made just for October but the difference is that I won't be rushing to update it every night. So yeah thank you for reading, and if you want to read this just go to the actual story, not 31 Nights Till Halloween. Thank you all for reading all of last month!


End file.
